The Devil's Daughter
by Masquerade Puppet Bella
Summary: One Halloween demons of Hell surface atop to make havoc upon Konoha. The reason for this, someone sold their soul to to the Devil. Who was it? Haruno Sakura's soul. She's back now as a ninja, but where does her loyalty stand? In Hell or her real home?
1. The Start

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Screams could be heard miles away from the small village of Konoha. No one had expected or even knew that demons of hell could escape and find their ways into Earth. They were all being lead by the one and only Devil himself. All wanted to be saved and pitied. Wicked laughter from the demons and the Devil shattered everything. The demons could care less of what they were doing, torturing and killing random civilians. _

_"__**They call themselves ninja to. How pitiful. All I want is one thing special and we'll be on our marry way." The Devil thought**_

_"What do you want from us?" The four Hokage shouted towards the Devil._

_"That's an easy question I guess that should be answered. I want a child sacrifice. If you give me one I'll spare your sorry lives, now to you except?' The Devil answered. _

_"I'll give you my daughter. She was born only yesterday so please take her." A woman with red hair and blue eyes said._

_"Yes, please, just take her and leave!" A man with platinum hair and golden eyes said._

_"Very well, actually great a little girl born on Halloween, the day they say demons walk amongst humans, although we chose to expand our party to today. We will now leave you for the clean up. Don't worry she'll be back, I can't promise when though." He said with an evil laughter. He then took the little girl and opened the portal to hell._

_"SATAN! Please keep he name, it's Sakura Haruno, please let her keep it!" The woman shouted._

_"Very well, come now, Sakura, let me show you your new home." With that he left home._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

12 years later

_It was a glorious day in hell. Screams of pain and misery were going through out the horrid place. Through the ear piercing screams a girl's wicked laughter was being heard._

_"What's wrong? Are Hell's new arrivals afraid of me?'' The girl said. "Then again, you have every reason in hell to be afraid of me, I'm Satan's daughter'' A wicked smile curved on her lips._

_"YOU!" A man said. " Oh, god have mercy on my soul" He continued on._

_As the Devil's daughter heard his prayer, vines with black roses slowly crept up on his body. The roses were squeezing him and brought him down to her height._

_"DON'T. YOU. DARE. PREY. TO. GOD. IN. MY. HOME!" She hissed through her teeth before squeezing him to death, only to reappear again at the entrance._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"You there!" Satan shouted to his loyal right hand man._

_"Yes master?" He simply asked._

_"Orochimaru where is my daughter? I need to speak with her" Satan asked._

_"How should I know she could be torturing the newbie's, play with Cerberus, doing chores, or sleeping." Orochimaru replied._

"-_Sigh- Just Find her." Satan replied while rubbing his temples._

_Orochimaru looked everywhere from the gate of Hell, to the lowest point in Hell._

_"Where the Hell is she?" He asked himself._

_Not being able to find her he decided to come back to Satan._

_"Couldn't find her?" Satan asked while the temperature rose._

_"Um, well no, it's just um, well uh," Orochimaru stuttered as the temperature rose higher and higher._

_"Father, I don't know why you have this stupid snake as your right hand man. He's just using you." Satan's daughter said._

_"Sakura, watch you tongue, right Satan?" Orochimaru whispered._

"-cough-_ suck up-_cough-_." Sakura hissed. Satan started to laugh, while Orochimaru sank down in embarrassment. _

_"Anyways," Sakura glared at Orochimaru "you wished to speak with me?"_

_"Yes, Orochimaru leave." Satan yelled. Orochimaru did as he was told and left._

_"Is it time for me to return to my old home above the surface?" Sakura asked. She remembered the day when she was five when he had Orochimaru take her above surface on Halloween and told her she would soon have to live here. She completely understood why, she didn't belong in Hell; she just worked for her 'father'._

_"Yes, my daughter. I know you love to torture people, as do me but you have to surface. Besides, you could torture the mortals a ninja, I've had Orochimaru teach you stuff for a reason you know." Satan said_

_"Father, you know I'm a mortal, and yes I knew you had Orochimaru teach me the ways of a ninja for a reason. I'm completely ready to surface, just; will I be able to live here to?" Sakura asked._

_"Of course just you have to have a house above to eliminate suspicion, when I took you and after the people above cleaned up I wiped their memories away of this." He simply replied._

_"Yeah, I know. I also know I'm an orphan and the whole cover up story which is partially true, you know about me living in the Hidden Mist Village for a while." Sakura said while examining her pink hair that went to her waist._

_"Good now pack up." He said before giving Sakura a hug_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/n: Yeah I know I suck at writing. I also know Sakura's real birthday is sometime in March but in my story it isn't so deal with it. Anyways review and maybe I'll write more, maybe. People just to let you know, I know I uck so don't remind me unless I suck worse ten I thought, Anyways bye bye.**


	2. Meet Team 7

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Wow thanks to all the people that reviewed my story on the first day. Just to let you ALL KNOW Sakura is suppose to be a little evil. I mean come on she was the sacrifice to the devil when she was 1 day old. Also I do not hate Sakura I just thought that people like to portray her as an innocent girl. Anyways thanks again to those who reviewed, and I will not be like those people who always say they'll update soon but actually don't. The only reason I won't update is because of school or every other weekend because that's when I visit my mom except I'm with my mom 2 weekends in a row due to my birthday on the 26****th**

**Anyways on with the story thing!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful day for everyone, the sun was out, and birds were singing everyone seemed to be happy, well almost. A person wearing a black cloak with a hood on walked by, every flower the person past died, she turned the clouds grey and made people feel sad. The person made their way to Konoha's Academy for ninja. Before entering the person waited for someone. Off in the distance a girl with short lavender hair was running towards the cloaked figure. When the girl saw the person stop and sit down under the tree she slowed down and started walking.

"Hi Sakura" The girl said with a giant smile and eyes closed.

"Hi Hinata" Sakura barely whispered. When Sakura said "hi" a vine came up from the ground with one red rose. Sakura picked it and gave it to Hinata.

"Thank you Sakura" Hinata said while taking the rose and smelling it.

They soon continued their way into the class room to see a blonde hair boy kissing a black haired boy. Sakura twitched but no one could see due to her hood that covered her face up to her nose. Hinata nearly fainted, but Sakura helped her stay awake.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" To boys cried while gagging.

"If_ I was a normal person I would be seriously disturbed." _Sakura thought.

_**"To bad you're not a normal person, you work for the Devil himself so of course you've seen more disturbing things."**_ Inner Sakura thought.

_"I agree now, SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO AWAY!"_ Sakura argued with herself. With out a word Inner Sakura left.

"Hey hooded freak." A voice said

Sakura turned around to find her so-called "friend" Kiba. He found out the hard way not to call her that when he was knocked on the ground. The three people took a seat and sadly Sakura had to be separated from the and sat in between the boys that kissed. She saw that the two boys kept stealing glances at her but ignored it.

" Okay you little misfits" The teacher said while looking at Sakura who wasn't paying the least bit of attention, instead she was staring at he hand while writing something on it.

" What is it Iruka-sensei?" The blonde boy asked.

"NARUTO SHUT UP!" Iruka shouted. "Now we'll be assigning teams today" He said.

Sakura, again, wasn't paying the least bit of attention she would pay attention when her, Hinata, or Kiba's name came up. Until then writing on her hand was the most important thing on the world.

"Team Seven, Naruto Uzamaki," Naruto jumped up and down with excitement. Everyone sweat dropped except for a certain person who wasn't paying attention. "Sakuke Uchiha" Naruto stopped and held in his anger until Iruka finished announcing the rest of the teams. "and Sakura."

Sakura's ear's perked at her name, looked around, then continued her work on her right hand.

" SAKURA ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION!" Iruka yelled.

"Um, I-I-Iruka-s-s-sensei, s-s-she doesn't t-t-talk th-that m-much" Hinata spoke for Sakura.

"Great, I'm sooooooo lucky to have an asshole and a mute on my team" Naruto sarcasticly said.

Anger arose in Sakura; she turned her body and faced the loudmouth. She stood up and spoke in a whispered

"I doubt you've heard the saying silence is golden. Now do me a huge favor, wait no scratch that EVERYONE a favor and SHUT. THE. HELL. UP. If you don't you'll be going to an early grave, I assure you I will do it." Sakura hissed before sitting down and continuing her work. Now both hands with poems and random stuff on her hands. She noticed when Naruto shook with fear and a wicked smile appeared.

"Hey, Naruto I don't think she's a mute" Sasuke whispered with a grin, Sakura heard what Sasuke said and hit him on the head. The entire room gasped with shock.

"Okay, class go to lunch, then return and I'll tell you where to meet your sensei's" Iruka said trying to replay what had happen and what no one had ever done before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Hinata, at least you have Kiba, I'm stuck with your crush, which I'm sorry about by the way, and the last Uchiha member." Sakura whispered.

"It won't be that bad" Hinata reassured.

"Whatever. Hinata how come you don't stutter around me but around others?" Sakura asked/whispered

"Why do you talk to me and not others?" Hinata retorted

"Touché" Sakura whispered.

"Hey hooded girl!" A girl shouted in anger

" W-wh-what d-do y-you w-want A-ami?" Hinata questioned.

"Shut up you stuttering Hyuuga fool, I wasn't talking to you!" Ami yelled.

Ami found herself with an elbow to her throat, and her back to a tree.

"Don't you EVER speak to my friend like that or I'll do what I said to Naruto" Sakura hissed with a deadly tone. She released Ami and she ran away crying.

"Thank you Sakura." Hinata shakily spoke.

"No problem, come on let's finish lunch the go back" Sakura once again whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid sensei being late, this will teach him" Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke was standing up front and watching him, while Sakura was playing with a black rose.

"You're an idiot, our sensei is a Jounin he won't for such an obvious trap like a stupid chalkboard easer on the door" Sasuke scoffed.

Sakura looked up or moved her head to see what they were talking about. At least they weren't asking about her hood and whatnot. She got up, walked past the boys, and to the window. It was sunny and she didn't like it.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke held his ears because of the loudness. "Why do you wear a hood?" He questioned

"Actually the idiot has a good point, why so" Sasuke agreed while ignoring Naruto's glare. Sakura turned, looked, shrugged then turned her attention to the black widow on the window sill. She picked it up and walked towards the table Sasuke was leaning against, and took a seat playing with the spider. As if on queue to the boredom the Jounin walked in. Immediately Naruto started to laugh hysterically.

"My first impression on you all, I hate you guys" The guy said.

"Like wise Mr. Idiotic-Late-Sensei."Sakura's voice was barely audible to everyone.

"She spoke again! So she isn't a mute" Naruto jumped up and down. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Follow me to the top and we'll introduce our selves." The Jounin said. Everyone followed Sasuke next to Naruto behind the Jounin with Sakura WAY behind everyone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll begin. My name is Kakashi Hatake, you do not need to know my dislikes or likes, my dreams…………….not any I'd like to share. I do have a lot of hobbies though." Kakashi said.

"I feel sooooooo special learning the thing I already knew about Hatake-sensei." Sakura sarcasticly whispered.

"Aw, not Kakashi-sensei? I'd like it better if you said that" Kakashi fake cried. "Anyways Blondie, your up"

"I'm the mighty Naruto Uzamaki! I like RAMEN, well who doesn't, I don't like waiting for it to cook. My dream is to become Hokage and earn respect from everyone. I guess my hobbies would be pranks and talking.

_"No duh about the talking part."_ Sakura thought.

"Okay, black haired boy, your turn" Kakashi said.

"Name: Sasuke Uchiha, Dislikes: Many things, Likes: Rarely anything, Dreams: Well for dreams, I'd much rather call it an……. Ambition, that would be to kill a certain man and restore my clan, as for hobbies, training." Sasuke said coldly.

"Okay, dark girl" Kakashi said. About five minutes went by before Sakura decided to speak.

"My name is Sakura, I like, well let's just say things normal people

wouldn't, my dislike, were to start, hobbies none of you business" She quietly said.

"We'll we learned as much from you then we did from Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed. "Wait we learned less, you didn't tell us you last name. Do you even have one?"

"-sigh- Yes I do, it's……….. Haruno, Sakura Haruno." She whispered. "Can I go home now; I have a lot to do"

"Yes we cam all leave now" Kakashi said. "Meet at the bridge at 7 am and don't eat, you'll throw up at training"

Before anyone could blink Sakura was gone.

**A/n: There is my second chapter. Hope you liked it. Here's a warning for later chapters, I will make up my own jutsu because well I feel like it and because I can. Besides it's a Fiction, this is not associated with the real thing. If it was it is like this. Review if you want, don't if you don't. Anyways see you next chapter. Wait one more thing ideas are welcomed, if you're lucky, your idea will be in the story. Now without anything else to say, I bid you all ado.**


	3. The Test

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. Anyways here's the chapter.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke were already there waiting for Sakura and Kakashi. Naruto was being a loudmouth, as always, while Sasuke was leaning against the railing listening to him blabber on. As everything started to get quiet two kunai came out and landed right in front of the boys.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Naruto shouted

"Great where's Kakashi, we can't beat him." Sasuke yelled. As he said that a smile giggle came from all around.

"Wow, if you can't even feel my chakara, you guys aren't going to make good ninja." Sakura whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"Whatever, they hit didn't even hit me, nor Naruto, you were off so what do we have to be afraid of. Your bark it probably worse then your bit." Sasuke complained.

After Sasuke finished complaining vines with black roses started to creep up on his body. Slowly, but agonizing. Sasuke looked up to see what was causing this only to see Sakura moving her arms up slowly and the pace soon quickened, as did the vines. Naruto was in utter disbelief. The vines stopped at his neck as Sakura walked up to him.

"Is my bark worse then my bite? I could show you, but by the look of shock on your face I won't bother." Sakura actually spoke in a normal voice. She then soon had the roses go back into the ground.

They waited an hour for Kakashi. He still didn't come. Naruto and Sasuke were being inpatient whining about it, while Sakura meditated.

"Sakura, aren't you going to be hot in that cloak? It covers you from head to toe. Isn't that going to slow you down?" Naruto asked.

"You're right, it is hot in this stupid cloak and it will slow me down." Sakura said without whispering. As soon as she said that she undid the cloak to revile herself. She was wearing a black top with a red skirt with black shorts underneath. (Just think of the outfit she wears when she's older in these colors.) She wore a red and black mask that covered her entire face. (Think of Haku's mask). Her hair was down to her waist and was pink.

"Pink hair?" Naruto asked.

"My Mother's Hair was red, my Father's was platinum" Sakura spoke with a hint of sorrow. "I never met them; they died when I was young. Then, the people who I thought were like family shunned me, died in front of me, or abandoned me."

Naruto and Sasuke thought about how similar her past was. Her family died like Sasuke's and she never met her parents, been shunned by others, and abandoned like Naruto.

"Hello class" Kakashi said.

"Hi Sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke acknowledged.

"Hello Hatake-sensei." Sakura spoke with a normal voice.

"If we can get Sakura to call me 'Kakashi-sensei' she will be deemed normal, and maybe get rid of the mask, THEN she'll be normal." Kakashi shouted.

"Bite me Scarecrow." Sakura hissed.

"Now then, let's get started." Kakashi stated

"Today you will try to get one of these bells. If you don't you wont eat, and I'll tie you to that stump and have the other two eat it in front of you. Got it? When I say go, go." Kakashi commanded. "GO!"

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto made a run for it.

_"This test is obviously for team work. Tch like I'd ever work with those two"_ Sakura ranted inside her head.

_**"That's going to be your down fall you know that right?" **_I.S.H stated.

_"Bite ME!" _Sakura yelled. She got out of her thoughts when she saw Kakashi's fingers go up Naruto's ass. Then a kunai came out from the bush away from her.

_"Err, stupid, STUPID, Sasuke." She yelled in her head._

"This isn't my day." Sakura said aloud. She then noticed Sasuke's chakara.

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked.

"Wow do you need a hand Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"That would be nice." He said. As soon as Sasuke was out Sakura left.

"Let's see I've fought with Blondie, The Uchiha, but not Sakura" Kakashi said. Soon he walked into a trap because he was reading his book and didn't notice. When he looked up he was in a grave yard. It was raining and he saw a little girl crying at a grave.

"_This has to be genjutsu. I hope. It seems so real, unlike the others I've been in." _Kakashi thought

"Mother, Father, I'm so sorry I killed you. The sad truth is I hated you. You shunned me, now my thirst for blood is more than I thought." The little girl said laughing an evil laughter. "Kakashi, will you play with me?" She said, this time it was demonic. Kakashi blinked but this time he was in a black room. This time it was Sakura over two dead bodies crying.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Sakura said weeping, this time she was 5 instead of her 12 year old self.

"Sakura?" Kakashi said. Sakura turned around, but instead of Sakura it was Sasuke. The Setting changed again, this time it was in the class with Sasuke and Naruto kissing. Kakashi sweat dropped. He blinked again, this time he was back to reality.

"What the hell was that? It wasn't normal genjutsu." Kakashi said.

"If it wasn't it wasn't" Sakura stated sitting on a tree.

"Aren't you going to try and get a bell, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Look on your belt Hatake-sensei." She said. Sure enough there was only one his belt. He looked up and saw Sakura had one.

"Nice chat but I must go." Sakura said. Soon the black vines crawled up her skin and dragged her down.

"That is very creepy, I hope she knows that." Kakashi said. "What is it Sasuke?"

"I want to prove I'm not like those little kids, and get a bell." Sasuke hissed.

"Sorry someone already has one, so talk o you later kid." Kakashi said and left in a puff of smoke.

Later Sasuke found Naruto and they started to talk.

"Sasuke did you get a bell?" Naruto asked.

"Does it look like I have a bell?" He snapped. They then stated talking about random stuff. Soon in the middle black vines started to come up. To shock to move they watched. The vines when up to the size of a person the crawled down reviling Sakura.

"DO YOU KNOW H-" Naruto started to talk before vines wrapped around his mouth.

"Naruto, if you're going to be a ninja, you have to be quiet. If you don't your enemy will find you and kill you. Now, of course to answer you question, I know it's creepy, but that's how I travel around without anyone knowing where I am. Now your guy's first down fall, you don't mask your chakara now do that now." Sakura commanded. Sadly it was too late and the bell rang.

"Shit." Sakura said. "Do you want to walk, or come with me?" She asked.

"I'll walk!" Naruto yelled. In a blink of an eye he was gone.

"I'll go with you." Sasuke said. Sakura walked over to Sasuke, grabbed his hand, and the vines started to crawl up his and her skin.

When Sasuke and Sakura came up Naruto and Kakashi were there already.

"Sakura, you knew this test was about team work, yet you got the bell by yourself. Still you got the bell so you can eat. Sasuke you noticed it was a team work test that's why when Sakura asked if you wanted to go with her you took the chance. Naruto since you didn't take the chance you failed. Although I'll be nice, you can take the test again after lunch. Sakura, will you do the honors?" Kakashi asked.

"Honors for what?" Naruto asked. Soon enough he was tied to the stump with vines, this time they were red roses.

"What's with the red roses?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't feel like have black roses." She replied.

"Okay, no feeding Naruto." Kakashi said before he left. Sasuke looked at Sakura, nodded and sat in front of Naruto and started eating.

"Sakura you can't eat with out taking you mask off, so just leave it in front of Naruto." Sasuke said with an evil smirk.

"Or give it to Naruto" Naruto chimed in. Sakura was smart though, she undid the bottom part of her mask that reviled her lips. Soon both Sakura and Sasuke were in front of Naruto, eating, and ignoring him.

"Here Naruto, Hatake-sensei may have said not to feed you, but this could be part of the test, remember team work?" Sakura said while feeding food to Naruto. Sure enough Kakashi came angered. Both Naruto and Sasuke were afraid, Sakura was busy eating so didn't care.

"You all PASS! Sakura you were right, it was part of the team work test, now go home!" Kakashi commanded. They all obeyed and left.

**A/n: This one sucked, I know. But thank you everyone for reviewing. I'll mention you next time. Once again ideas are welcomed. **


	4. Trouble Starts

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. Anyways here's the chapter.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've completed quiet a few missions today. Good job Team 7." The Third Hokage said.

"The were all too easy you sh-" Naruto started to say before vines shut him up.

"Lord Hokage, the idiot over here I suppose has a point they are to easy. If you could please give us a stronger mission, if you don't there is really no way to improve unless you give us a challenge. If it's too hard I'm sure Naruto would gratefully accept any lower missions' that isn't as high seeing that he could complete the other mission." Sakura commented.

"That's the most sentence's I've ever heard you say Sakura" Kakashi fake cried and wiped a fake tear away.

"I suppose you have a good point Sakura. Iruka let our guest in." The Hokage said. Iruka did as he was told and an old man drinking from a flask.

"We have to escort some drunkard, THAT'S NO-" Once again Naruto fond his mouth being shut by vines.

"I'm going to be escorted by a couple of pipsqueaks; you got to be kidding me." He said.

Naruto was trying his best to break the vines from his mouth, when that didn't work he started to charge at the man, only to be engulfed in the vines. After a brief debriefing on the mission they headed out.

Sasuke stood next to Sakura who still had vines on Naruto. Sakura let Naruto go after a while of him squirming. Everything was okay; the only thing everyone wanted to change would be the massive heat. Sakura at one point got so fed up with she took off her cloak yet still had that mask.

"Hey, pinky, what's with the mask?" Tarzuna asked taking another swig. Much to his un-liking she shrugged it off. "Hey answer me!" He shouted. Once again she shrugged.

"She doesn't talk much." Sasuke said while patting her head who in returned hit his shoulder. Sasuke sped a head of Sakura to talk to Naruto. They soon past a puddle. After walking a while Sakura sent her vines up to stop the bunch before getting hit by a claw.

"Heaven style: Guardian Angle!" Sakura shouted. Soon an invisible shield protected Tarzuna.

"Stupid little girl, since we can't get to him we'll just kill YOU!" One of the people shouted.

"I'd like to see you try." Sakura challenged.

"Sakura, we don't know what we're getting into, let's let Kakashi-sensei handle this." Naruto whispered.

"I like a challenge." Sakura replied with a hint of evilness. They all looked to try and find Kakashi, but he was no where in site. During that time the people took advantage and tried to hit them. Sakura was quick though and grabbed the two boys' hands and took them under ground with her.

"Where did they go?!" One of the people asked.

"I don't know!" The other shouted.

"UNDER YOU!" Sakura Shouted while appearing again. She grabbed them with the vines and held them tightly.

"Now tell me, WHO SENT YOU AND WHY!!?" Sakura demanded.

"I'd rather die!" One spat out. When he said that the vines tightened.

"Once again, last time, WHO.SENT. YOU. AND.WHY?" Sakura hissed through her teeth.

"Go. To. Hell. Little. Girl!" The other shouted.

"We'd rather die than tell you our mission." They shouted together. Sakura looked at her team mates and they nodded.

"Death style: Final Breath of Life." She whispered and did a few hands signs. Just like her jutsu said they gave one final breath before the vines squeezed them to death. They started to bleed and Sakura smiled a wicked smile that didn't go unnoticed by the two boys. The slowly stepped away from her.

"Damn it Kakashi-sensei get you ass out here!" Sakura screamed.

"My little pupil is growing up, her vocabulary is becoming more than one syllables and she called me 'Kakashi-sensei' I'm so proud of you Sakura!" Kakashi yelled while crying, giving Sakura a big hug. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Let. Me. Go. Can't. Breath!" Sakura gasped. "Naruto if you help me, I'll give buy you all the ramen you want when we get home. Sasuke if you help me I'll help you train or something. Tarzuna if you help me, I'll buy you more alcohol!" Sakura was getting desperate; it didn't help seeing that the others were just standing around laughing their asses off. Even Sasuke was which made her want to kill them all.

"Kakashi if you let me go I'll give you money so you can buy you stupid porn books!" Sakura shouted. She was seriously desperate. When Kakashi heard that he let her go. As soon as she was let go she gasped for air. It was hard because of her mask. She then had to make a decision. Take her mask off or leave it on and probably not get the oxygen she needed.

**A/n: Thanks for all the reviews. I'd especially like to say thank you to Luffly Emi to her version of Sakura eating with her mask. It's funny read the review if you'd like. Anyways that's it for now. Idea's welcomed.**


	5. The Twist

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. Anyways here's the chapter.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Kakashi if you let me go I'll give you money so you can buy you stupid porn books!" Sakura shouted. She was seriously desperate. When Kakashi heard that he let her go. As soon as she was let go she gasped for air. It was hard because of her mask. She then had to make a decision. Take her mask off or leave it on and probably not get the oxygen she needed._

**"I need air. I don't care if they see how I look, I will Die if I don't I'll die. I don't want to die just yet! I have to kill my 'father' for lying to me! " Sakura screamed in her head.**

_Flash Back:_

_Sakura was walking around her house in Hell. She was skipping along towards her 'Father's 'office. She stopped outside his door when her him talking to someone._

_"Satan are you sure it's wise to lie to Sakura about how she actually got here? I mean the whole coming up to the surface to create havoc upon mortals on Halloween four years ago a great story to tell her?" Orochimaru asked._

_"She's a child; she'll believe anything she's told. She doesn't need to know that her real dad sold her soul to me to protect his wife from dying. They didn't even want her. So when her mother just happened to give birth to her on the day we are allowed to go atop of course he'd sell his own daughter's soul." Satan explained. "Besides she works for me now, when she's old enough we'll send her to become a ninja, she'll end up dieing and doing sins so she'll have to spend the rest of her after life here. Perfect plan to me. Besides she's the only one able to visit Heaven, Earth, and Hell. It's also perfect that since I've raised her from birth she thinks of me as a dad." Satan Explained._

_**"They're just using me. I was abandoned. I don't know anything anymore. I know I'll just go through with his plan as if nothing, and when the time comes I'll kill him. It isn't impossible." Sakura thought.**_

Everyone was watching as Sakura continued her heavy breathing and gasping. They knew she should have had her breath back to normal. They all gasped in she took a kunai out and cut the string that was holding her mask on. Time seemed to go in slow motion as they watched he mask fall and shatter into a million pieces. When the mask hit the ground everything sped up. The looked up and saw Sakura gasping for air but couldn't see her face because her hair was in her face.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted and ran to her side. He put his arm around her to give her support. Everyone was still in shock. They kept replaying what just happened in their minds.

"Thank you Sasuke." Sakura said. Her breathing returned to normal. As Sasuke was going to look at her the vines rapped around her and took her underneath the surface. Five minutes past by before Sakura came back up. She had her head down. When she picked her head up everyone's hearts started to beat fast with excitement to see Sakura's face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" everyone shouted. When Sakura picked her head up she had a new, mask on. This one was white and black.

"Did you guys think you'd see my face?" Sakura asked with a teasing voice.

"SAKURA THAT ISN'T COOL! WHY CAN"T WE SEE YOUR FACE!" Naruto shouted while shaking Sakura like there's no tomorrow.

"Naruto leave her alone seriously." Sasuke yelled.

_"I really wanted to see her face though." Sasuke thought._

"Come on let's go already. Tarzuna you better have a good reason for lying to us." Sakura stated in a dangerous tone.

**A/n: HAHAHAHAHAHA you guys thought I'd let them see her face. Lol. Anyways, I want to know if you guys want it to be a sasusaku fic. Tell me I need to know. I'll update soon.**


	6. lost my train of thought, its a chap

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. Anyways here's the chapter.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Tarzuna explained why he lied and about the bridge and Gatou the arrived at his house. Team 7 decided for the sake of the people they would save and protect Tarzuna at all cost.

"Grandpa!" A little boy shouted when they got home.

"Inari, where's your mom?" Tarzuna asked.

"She went to the store. Grandpa why do you have these ninja following you?" Inari asked.

"They're here to protect me until I make the bridge, until then or home is their home." He answered. Inari looked at Team 7 before speaking.

"Why do you guys do this stuff? You die anyways, so why are you guys ninja. Are you so weird that you can't wait to die?" Inari said yelling. "Are you trying to prove there are heroes out in the world, well I have news for you, THERE ISN'T"

"Listen kid there are such things. We aren't trying to be heroes, we just want to help people, and we are good people helping others." Naruto yelled.

"Life is hard. We're helping people go through with their lives making it easier!" Sakura hissed.

"Who are you to tell me what a hard life is. My dad tried to be a hero, and you know what HE DIED TRING TO BE ONE!" Inari shouted.

"Kid, you have a lot of nerve, I'm not going to tell you my life but let me tell you a few things no one knows, I've been betrayed, abandoned, hurt, deceived, alone, and so many more horrible things. I HAVE NO FAMILY! You want to come and talk to me about your dad, I mean no disrespect or anything close to it, but that is one problem you need to get over okay kid? I've had a hard life, far worse than most people, so you need to suck it up and move on with life!" Sakura yelled. No one could hear it except Sasuke the sadness in her voice she tried to cover. Sakura look around and had the vines take her away somewhere.

"Is that true?" Inari asked looking at Team 7. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded towards Inari.

"Sadly, I don't remember when she told me and Naruto, but when she did her voice was dripping with all of her emotions." Sasuke whispered. "I'm going to go and find her." With saying that Sasuke started to run.

"When I was sad where did I go?" Sasuke said to no one in particular.

"_I would go to a tree by a pond and think forever and a day." Sasuke thought._

When Sasuke came to a pond he heard small sobs. He decided to check it out first by a chakara scan.

_'That's Sakura's Chakara alright. Hey that rhymed. I'll tell her later." Sasuke thought._

"Hey Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked while taking a seat under the Sakura tree with Sakura.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said through her tears. "What are you dong here? How did you know I was here?"

"I'm here because I was worried for you. It's not like you would take of if you were mad, you'd stay there and fight it. I knew you'd be here because, well when I was sad, I'd go to a pond and think" He replied while stroking her hair. The next two things she did took him bye surprise. She took her mask off and leaned against him and cried. Sasuke stiffened, but relaxed.

"Sasuke, thank you." Sakura said when she calmed down. Sasuke was still stroking her hair. She once again took him by surprise. She turned and faced him. He saw how she looked for the first time. Her eyes were a beautiful green that mesmerized him. She had long eyelashes that seemed if she blinked she'd cast a gentle breeze. It looked as if she was wearing eyeliner, but after a close examination he noticed she wasn't. To him she was beautiful.

"Why do you wear a mask?" Sasuke whispered still in shock.

"I, I don't know." She whispered as she turned away.

"You shouldn't. You have no reason to." Sasuke whispered as he continued to stroke her hair. Once again she took him by surprise. While he was staring at the pond Sakura looked up and gave him a tiny kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, for everything." She whispered. They continued to talk and get to know each other.

"Err, where are they they've been gone for three hours!" Naruto yelled.

"Maybe he's still looking for her. We may not know Sakura so good, but I know she's good at hiding." Kakashi commented while reading a certain orange covered book.

"Come on, we should get back, knowing Naruto he's probably throwing a fit." Sakura whispered while putting her mask back on.

"Yeah." Sasuke whispered. He was thinking about everything she had said and realized how much they were the same and how little they were different. After Sakura had her mask on securely she took Sasuke's hand and they disappeared into the ground.

"Where were you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Talking." Sakura said.

"Um, Sakura?" Inari said. Sakura looked down to show he had her attention. "Thank you for what you said. I'm not going to be that weak boy anymore. After what you told me I feel so much better. You may not know this, but now you're my idol1" Inari cheerfully said.

"WHAT ABOUT ME! I WANT TO BE AN IDOL TO!" Naruto shouted.

" Naruto don't ruin the moment or else I'll ruin you." Sakura hissed. Like an obedient dog he shut up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Sakura, thank you for showing my son not to dwell in the past." Inaris's mom Tsunami commented. "How exciting guest eating dinner with us, this hasn't happened in a while."

"Thank you, this dinner is very good" Sakura commented. They all started eating, of course Sakura took the bottom part of the mask off, and having a good conversation. After everyone was done Sakura got up and grabbed all the dishes.

"Oh, no , Sakura, that's quiet alright, I could clean up by myself." Tsunami said wide-eyed.

"No, that, please, I'm sure you've had a long day. Besides it's the least I could do for you giving us you hospitality." Sakura whispered. With that Sakura walked to the kitchen and started to wash the dishes.

After dinner Tsunami showed everyone where they would be sleeping.

_"I can't sleep at all. Err, maybe I need some fresh air."_ Sakura thought. Soon enough the vines came and grabbed her and took her to the place her and Sasuke were. **( It's weird how where ever Sakura is, the vines can come and get her isn't it?)**

_"Aw, yes fresh air!_" Sakura thought while spinning around.

"You can catch a cold out here Sakura you know that?" A voice said.

**A/n: Ok people it's up to you. Who do you want to have shown up behind Sakura? Anyways people here you go some sasusaku fluff. Don't worry there will be more later on. Thanks to everyone's review.**


	7. Chapter 7,are chapter titles needed?

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. Anyways here's the chapter.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I can't sleep at all. Err; maybe I need some fresh air." Sakura thought. Soon enough the vines came and grabbed her and took her to the place her and Sasuke were. "Aw, yes fresh air!" Sakura thought while spinning around._

_"You can catch a cold out here Sakura you know that?" A voice said._

"–gasp- Kakashi-sensei, don't scare me like that." Sakura whined.

"Well, I'm sorry. What are you doing out here anyways?" Kakashi questioned.

"Fresh air. Couldn't sleep." Sakura plainly stated. "What about you?"

"Ditto." He replied. So Kakashi and Sakura started to talk about ninja business.

"So Sakura, why do you wear a mask?" Kakashi asked.

"Why do you?" She teased.

"Touché." He replied. Then they started to talk about ninja stuff until the subject was brought up again.

"What do you look like under you mask?" He asked. Sakura shrugged. "Come on tell me! I should know, I'm your SENSEI!" Kakashi whined. He then stood up and started to pound his foot against the ground like a child. "SHOW ME!!" He whined again.

"You first." She teased. She then started to laugh.

_"Like he'd actually would!" She ranted._

_**"That'd be hilarious if he did, then you'd have to too!" I.S.H joked around.**_

"Fine, I will!" Kakashi shouted. That stopped Sakura from laughing. She looked up and saw Kakashi without his mask on, but his forehead protector was still covering his eye. "I did so you have to too!" Kakashi whined.

"Nope, not till you revile your other eye to." Sakura said.

"NO, I'll show you all later, but till then I can't see your face!"Kakashi stated. Obviously he didn't know what he said.

"Okay, I'll show you all when you show us your eye." Sakura shrugged. Then they shook hands making it a deal.

"Okay then!" Kakashi yelled. "WAIT, I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" He shouted.

"TOO BAD! Anyways see ya!" Sakura exclaimed before disappearing into the ground.

"Sakura!" Inari shouted as he ran to the half asleep Sakura. Of course no one knew she was still tired because of the mask. Sakura fell down when Inari embraced her in a hug while he was going full-speed.

"Good morning to you to Inari" Sakura said patting him on the head when she got up.

"Good morning Sakura!" Everyone greeted in unison except for Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't tell me your upset because you weren't paying attention?" Sakura teased. Everyone gave a questioning look and Sakura explained. Everyone started laughing while Kakashi pouted.

"I have to travel to a village a little north from here to get some supplies." Tarzuna announced after breakfast.

"Okay, we'll follow and help you carry stuff back." Kakashi commented.

"Good. Be good Inari ok?" Tarzuna questioned.

"Ok. Bye Sakura! BE CAREFUL" Inari shouted.

"Don't wor-" That was all Sakura could say before she was tackled to the ground by Inari. Everyone started laughing

Team 7 and Tarzuna were walking for about two hours already.

"I thought you said I was only a little up north!" Naruto complained.

"Naruto, shut up." Sakura whispered. She did a quick analysis around them. Before a giant sword could kill them Sakura pulled everyone down with her vines. Soon an evil laughter filled the forest.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled. Sakura didn't need to be told twice.

"Heaven style: Guardian Angle!" She shouted. Again a protective shield went around Tarzuna.

"You little brat!" A deep voice shouted.

_"-Gasp- No! It can't be!" Sakura shouted in her mind._

**A/n: Yeah, this one was short. It was suppose to be shorter, but I like you ppl so I made it a tiny bit longer. Yeah, you already know who's attacking them. Any ways, THANK YOU Luffly Emi for giving me the idea! I'll update soon maybe today, maybe tomorrow, but sometime this week!**


	8. How they met

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. Anyways here's the chapter.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Team 7 and Tarzuna were walking for about two hours already._

_"I thought you said I was only a little up north!" Naruto complained._

_"Naruto, shut up." Sakura whispered. She did a quick analysis around them. Before a giant sword could kill them Sakura pulled everyone down with her vines. Soon an evil laughter filled the forest._

_"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled. Sakura didn't need to be told twice._

_"Heaven style: Guardian Angle!" She shouted. Again a protective shield went around Tarzuna._

_"You little brat!" A deep voice shouted._

_"-Gasp- No! It can't be!" Sakura shouted in her mind._

_Flash Back_

_"Good afternoon Satan" A man with his entire face bandaged up said to Satan. "Good afternoon Princess of Death" _

_"Bite me." Sakura whispered._

_"What do you want Zabuza? I'm busy training my daughter for the surface world." Satan shouted._

_"Let me go up to the surface to do your bidding." Zabuza said getting to the point._

_"Sounds fair, now the only way you can die is by the hands of Sakura." He replied._

"Hey pinky, long time no see!" Zabuza shouted. Since Sakura was having flash backs, Zabuza took this opportunity. He ran towards Sakura and used his sword and cut her on her arms and legs. Sakura gasped as did the others. Her breathing became heavy.

"I thought he taught you better!" Zabuza exclaimed. "I guess I was wrong."

"Sakura, do something!" Sasuke yelled. As soon as Sasuke yelled she did, vines wrapped around her and brought her underneath. She reappeared next to Sasuke still breathing heavily. Sasuke looked at her and saw she had deep gashes. The next thing that happened was Kakashi and Zabuza got into a small fight. Kakashi took his forehead protector off to revile the Sharingan. Sasuke thought about it for awhile, but dismissed it seeing he was far to worried about Sakura. The fight between Kakashi and Zabuza lasted a good 20 minutes; each minute Sakura's breath became heavier, Sasuke paranoid about her dying, and Naruto freaking out.

"Some team Kakashi, a pink haired freak, an Uchiha, and a kid who is freaking out for god knows what!" Zabuza shouted while dodging an attack.

_"I got to get up, I can't let my team down, not again, I won't be alone again!" _Sakura thought. When Sakura opened her eyes she saw Sasuke and Naruto around her, she got up painfully, only to catch a glimpse of the fight, Sasuke and Naruto pushed her back down.

_"_You can't lose more blood." Naruto whispered.

"Let me get up, I have to do something!" She shouted. Sasuke looked at her for along time then to Naruto and nodded meaning for her to get up. When Sakura got up she did a couple of hand signs.

"Heaven style: Rebirth!" She barely shouted, but still a whisper. A white glow appeared and vanished after awhile. When it vanished they saw Sakura completely healed. As Sakura was about to take a step, sebon needles came out of nowhere and hit Zabuza on the neck. The next thing that happened was a boy with a mask on come, explained a couple of things, and vanished. Sakura could only hear a few words; she was suffering from low chakara. Soon she fainted, luckily Sasuke caught her.

"She knew that guy from somewhere; she wouldn't be so stupid as to get hurt unless thoughts were going through her mind." Kakashi said while looking at her tiny figure. "Sasuke carry her back to the hou-". Kakashi soon himself fainted for the same reason.

"Hey idiot carry Kakashi, I'll carry Sakura." Sasuke whispered.

"Why do I have to carry the pervert?" Naruto shouted.

"Because I said so, I have Sakura and not knowing if she has anymore wounds it could be bad if we move her to much. Besides it would be better if Sakura wouldn't be bounced around as much." Sasuke added. Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style and they continued their walk back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Where am I?"_ Sakura asked herself. She felt someone or something try to move their hand to her face; she grabbed the wrist before opening her eyes.

"I told you that would wake her up!" Naruto exclaimed. A groan was heard from Sakura.

"SAKURA! Are you okay?" Sasuke worried. She nodded.

"What happened?" She asked. After telling her the events that happened she let out a small chuckle.

"Well Kakashi-sensei you showed us what's under your forehead protector?

"No, Sakura you didn't see it!" Kakashi exclaimed trying to stop her.

"I'm a person of their word." She replied. She then moved her arm, but groaned while doing it.

"Here." Sasuke said while helping her sit up before he himself took a seat behind her. After he was comfortable he moved his hand into her hair looking for the string. Once he found it he untied it and caught he mask. Everyone gasped in surprise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Should I let everyone else see her face? Sasuke has already. Should I or should I not? That's the main question. Anyways I'll update after I figure it out. ps i know the jutsus suck,just bare with me. **


	9. count down till the showdown,sucky title

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. Anyways here's the chapter.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura or Inner Someone**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Where am I?" Sakura asked herself. She felt someone or something try to move their hand to her face; she grabbed the wrist before opening her eyes._

_"I told you that would wake her up!" Naruto exclaimed. A groan was heard from Sakura._

_"SAKURA! Are you okay?" Sasuke worried. She nodded._

_"What happened?" She asked. After telling her the events that happened she let out a small chuckle._

_"Well Kakashi-sensei you showed us what's under your forehead protector?_

_"No, Sakura you didn't see it!" Kakashi exclaimed trying to stop her._

_"I'm a person of their word." She replied. She then moved her arm, but groaned while doing it._

_"Here." Sasuke said while helping her sit up before he himself took a seat behind her. After he was comfortable he moved his hand into her hair looking for the string. Once he found it he untied it and caught he mask. Everyone gasped in surprise._

Sasuke hadn't moved from behind Sakura to see her face, well at least he didn't have to move for any reason.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU SAKURA!" Naruto exclaimed as he pounced on Sakura making her fall backwards, making Sasuke fall being on the bottom of the bed. Naruto was on top and was trying to take the second mask off. Sakura's laughter could be heard through out the house.

"NARUTO GET OFF OF HER!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura was having a field day, playing with everyone in the room. She had purposely worn two masks because she had a feeling someone was going to take her mask off. She tied the bottom one with chakara strings and the top with a regular string.

"WHY DO YOU TOR TURE US SAKURA!" Kakashi whined.

"Shut up will you? I have my reasons for not showing you guys, I don't trust you guys enough." Sakura whispered.

_"Does that mean she trusts me? HA! In you face Naruto, one more reason I'm better than you, a pretty girl trusts me instead of you. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _Sasuke ranted in his head.

_**"We are sooooooo awesome." I.S.U thought**_

_"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked himself._

_**"Simple, I'm you, now I'd like to continue this chat, but apparently the 'pretty girl' just passed out on you." I.S.U stated before leaving.**_ Sasuke thought for awhile before he realized Sakura had fallen asleep on him. Sakura was laying on him, asleep. Sasuke was happy, but he couldn't show it. So he carefully and gently, something's he doesn't do, pushed he off and onto the bed.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

After a few hours Sakura woke up. No one was in her room, but she smelt food just barely getting cooked. She figured she had some time to get herself ready for the day. She knew Zabuza couldn't be dead; she was the only way he could die. She quickly healed herself before getting ready.

She decided to freak everyone out by just appearing in the dining room so of course; the vines wrapped around her and took her into the dinning room.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! SAKURA DON"T DO THAT!" Naruto and Kakashi screamed. She had appeared in her seat just as the food had been set. She simply shrugged it off. Everyone look at Sakura with anticipation as she reached her hand in back of her.

"What a girl can't scratch her head without people staring?" She asked. They looked at her and turned their heads away sheepishly.

"Kakashi-sensei, I don't believe Zabuza is dead, if that Haku guy was a hunter-nin, wouldn't he just have taken the head or the weapon used to kill the person as proof instead of the entire body? For all we know, he could have just been working with Zabuza." Sakura stated as they were outside.

"Very good Sakura I'm glad you noticed that, that's why we're going to train. We are going to see how good at chakara control." Kakashi announced as he patted Sakura's head.

**"**_Psh, I know he's not dead, I'm the only one who can kill him. Chakara control? You got to be kidding me!" Sakura shouted._

Kakashi started to start talking about how in theory chakara was hard to be formed in you feet, or something like that. Sakura really wasn't paying attention. She was sitting on vines pretending to understand what he was saying adding a few nods here and there. Since no one could see under his mask, she didn't know he was done talking so she kept nodding like an idiot. Soon Kakashi got fed up with her and threw two kunai at the boys landing right before the boys, while the other was aiming straight for Sakura's throat. It was about an inch in front of her throat before she caught it in between her index and middle fingers.

"Please Miss Sakura, I'm sorry if my teachings are boring to you, but please, if your not going to pay attention at least do a better job in acting like you are. Now climb the tree without you hand only using chakara." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke and Naruto got up a few feet, Sasuke a head by half a foot before falling. The two got a running start while Sakura just casually walked up it as if it was regular ground. They were all to caught up to notice Sakura at the last visible branch.

"Hey, where's Sakura?" Naruto asked panting a few times.

"Good question." Kakashi added.

"True ninja are always aware of their surroundings!" Sakura called from atop the trees.

"Well Sakura has the most chakara control so Sakura come down here!" Kakashi yelled. Sakura was about to move, but pretended to fall, but just ended up hanging upside down on the branch. After she stood up again she jumped down from her spot and did a hand stand as she landed in front of Kakashi.

"You're going to break an arm or something if you do that again, SHOW OFF!" Naruto shouted in rage.

"Yeah, yeah, continue your training already!" Sakura retorted. After twenty minutes of doing nothing she got bored. She had a few options, each one was good. She decided on playing with the weather. How she did it would be a mystery.

Sakura stood in a clearing a little ways back from the three boys, she then stood up straight and put her hands together flat against one another. She inhaled and exhaled, and repeated. After she was comfortable she lifted her left hand away from her right and in a slow swift moment extended it a bit. Soon the left side of her turned into a spring day instead of a summer day. She soon did the same with her right and the right side became a dark rainy day. After Sakura was content with the weather, she let it go back to normal.

"You're a mystery to us all Sakura, you know that?" Sasuke stated from the place Sakura was when she was on the trees.

"Yeah! First there's the mask, then there's you playing with the weather!" Naruto shouted from the tree across from Sasuke, and jumped down. Sakura walk towards Naruto and put her forehead against his.

"Maybe I like being a mystery." Sakura whispered to Naruto. Naruto felt uncomfortable because he liked Sakura as a friend, not anything more than that. Sasuke on the other hand felt a feeling he never felt before, jealousy. Many girls would chase after him, and then go off to a new boy, but this time it was different, he had to do something. Sakura then walked away from Naruto leaving him to feel as if he had just danced with the devil and not even know it until the person left. Only if Naruto knew the truth about her and her relationship with the Devil. As soon as Sakura walked away from Naruto and turned on a heel she collided with Sasuke who dipped her while holding her up.

"You shouldn't be too mysterious; it could make people go insane." Sasuke whispered.

"Do you see how you make everyone who wants to know you feel?" Sakura retorted.

"Touché" Sasuke said and let her drop to the ground. To bad it back fired on him because when she hit the ground and he turned Sakura swipe kicked him and made him fall.

"Paybacks a bitch, but revenge is sweet." Sakura calmly stated. She turned around and looked at him before speaking. "Sasuke Uchiha, you've met you match, I always win, I always have the final say in an argument, I will never, I repeat NEVER back down from a challenge, and I always get revenge. Sound familiar?" She stated before disappearing into the ground.

"Sasuke got dissed by a girl!" Naruto sang before he got punched in the face.

"Sakura Haruno, I accept your challenge!" Sasuke Shouted and punched the air.

"Sasuke, I never challenged you, don't go and make assumptions." Sakura said while coming out of the tree with vines. Sasuke sweat dropped when he realized she didn't make a challenge.

"SAKURA! Don't do that vine thing, it creeps me out." Naruto and Kakashi complained. (**A/n: Thought I forgot about Kakashi huh?)** Sakura being a very mature person stuck her tongue out, but realize they couldn't see.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You guy either kill that bridge builder tomorrow or be killed!" Gatou shouted before leaving the room.

"Haku, get ready, tomorrow is going to be very unexpected so always have you guard up." Zabuza stated as he looked at the village from the window.

"Yes Zabuza." Haku whispered.

The next day was like it was two days before, Tarzuna and company had to go get more supplies for the bridge so it could be complete. The bridge would be complete in a few weeks so everyone was excited. Sakura was the only one who notice the sense of death in the air.

"Heaven Style: Guardian Angel." She whispered and did a few hand signs before a shield went over Tarzuna. Everyone gave her a puzzling look. "Never let your guard down, just to be safe." She answered. They all nodded they're heads and tuned their attention to the road. Things were going smoothly until the giant sword found its way in font of Team 7 and Tarzuna.

**A/n: Hello people, here's your update, thanks for the reviews. Next chapter won't be so boring and stuff.ps tried to make this thing as long as possible. **


	10. the truth between the two

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. Anyways here's the chapter. Contains sucky jutsus.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura or Inner Someone**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day was like it was two days before; Tarzuna and company had to go get more supplies for the bridge so it could be complete. The bridge would be complete in a few weeks so everyone was excited. Sakura was the only one who noticed the sense of death in the air._

_"Heaven Style: Guardian Angel." She whispered and did a few hand signs before a shield went over Tarzuna. Everyone gave her a puzzling look. "Never let your guard down, just to be safe." She answered. They all nodded they're heads and tuned their attention to the road. Things were going smoothly until the giant sword found its way in font of Team 7 and Tarzuna._

**"**Kakashi-sensei, I know how this guy works, what I don't know is how that Haku guy works. Let me kill Zabuza and you three take Haku down." Sakura whispered.Kakashi was about to argue, but he remembered the last time they fought against Zabuza.

_Flash back:_

_"Hey pinky, long time no see!" Zabuza shouted. Since Sakura was having flash backs, Zabuza took this opportunity. He ran towards Sakura and used his sword and cut her on her arms and legs. Sakura gasped as did the others. Her breathing became heavy._

"_I thought he taught you better!" Zabuza exclaimed. "I guess I was wrong."_

"_Sakura, do something!" Sasuke yelled. As soon as Sasuke yelled she did, vines wrapped around her and brought her underneath. She reappeared next to Sasuke still breathing heavily. Sasuke looked at her and saw she had deep gashes. The next thing that happened was Kakashi and Zabuza got into a small fight. Kakashi took his forehead protector off to revile the Sharingan. Sasuke thought about it for awhile, but dismissed it seeing he was far to worried about Sakura. The fight between Kakashi and Zabuza lasted a good 20 minutes; each minute Sakura's breath became heavier, Sasuke paranoid about her dying, and Naruto freaking out._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kakashi nodded and let her to her fighting with Zabuza, he and the rest of the team's attention needed to be focused on fighting against the other boy. Kakashi was proud that Sakura had a hunch that this guy might've been working with Zabuza and that he had trained the team, he knew that all of their training could never have prepared them for this fight.

"So, pinky you ready to go back to hell?" Zabuza questioned as he swung his sword.

"If I go, I'm taking you with me!" She shouted and did a few hand signs. "Death style: Hell's Fallen Angle!" She shouted. A black aurora came around her. Soon she lifted off the ground and grew wings. Her cloak was back on her, now over her head, she wasn't wearing her full face mask anymore, she wasn't wearing a mask at all, but no one saw her face. She now had a scythe as well as her ninja weapons.

"Stupid foolish Sakura, just because you've changed your appearance isn't going to change the fact you're going to die here and now while I'm able to walk Earth forever." He chuckled as he landed a blow on Sakura.

"Death style: Hell's Lost Souls!" Sakura shouted. Soon an opening came from the ground; lots of souls came up and started to attack Zabuza. About three minutes later they disappeared. Zabuza was covered in wounds.

"So immature little girl, just a few scrapes, to think, you're suppose to kill me!" He laughed as he threw the sword at Sakura.

"Death Style: Black Death!" Sakura shouted._ "Just a little bit longer" She thought._ Soon a flock of raven came and swarmed around Zabuza. A little bit later they faded into nothing and black roses and black sakura pedals fell into a circle.

"Death Style: Fate is sealed!" Soon the flowers caught on fire and the flame started to get bigger and engulfed Zabuza in it. After burning for thirty minutes it stopped. Zabuza was still alive, but barely.

"Hmhp, you were just staling huh? If I remember correctly, you have to burn off a lot of chakara to do this. That's why you were burning off a lot of chakara with attacks that really don't do much but scare the person. I'm glad you were the last person to fight me. I guess you really are talented. Just like Haku, he's a lot like you. Parents killed, shunned by all, just you never found the person you wanted to serve. If Haku makes it out alive in this, take care of him, he's not that much older than you. Thank you Sakura, for everything, now do your job already and take my soul to hell." Zabuza whispered as he fell limp to the ground. Sakura smiled, soon she took her hood off so Zabuza could see her face, the last thing people were suppose to see before they died was her face, well most people who she was assigned to at least.

"Zabuza, you might have done many sins, but you acknowledge it, you're not going to hell. Heaven Style: Soul at Peace." Sakura whispered. Soon Zabuza's soul floated off his body and flew to heaven. Sakura put her hood on and put her mask on. _"I hope it's not to late, it's not his time yet." Sakura thought as she flew over to the mirrors._ The only obstacle in her way was Gatou and his men. Sakura didn't have time so she just sent vines and squeezed them all to death. **(A/n: Sorry about killing Gatou and his men so fast, he really isn't important.)**

"STOP FIGHTING!" Sakura shouted as she flew across to Haku. When she reached Haku she made her wings go away. She saw Haku barely breathing. "Heaven Style: Rebirth!" She shouted as she put a hand on Haku's chest. Haku's wounds started to clear up and Sakura made her way over to the other three. She did the same to the others as well.

"I know you must all be wondering why I stopped you guys," Sakura started off gasping for air in between a few words, " the truth is I know when people are suppose to die if they're on the ground. Let's say someone got into an accident without a scratch and looked healthy and the doctor said he'll live, I know if he's right or wrong. Let's just say it's in my blood. It's not Haku's time to die, Zabuza told me about him, he's not that bad, all he wanted to do was serve Zabuza, now with Zabuza dead he'll work with us hopefully, please can we take him with us?" Sakura pleaded as she fell to the ground. She had lost WAY too much blood, chakara, and oxygen. Kakashi told he boys that they would take Haku with them after Sakura woke up.

Sakura woke up in a dark room. Her wounds were all clean and most healed. She knew Haku did it; after all he was her real brother. The only one she knew who had her blood in him. They met in hell, ironic isn't it? Anyways Satan explained to them everything. They were happy until Satan sent Haku up when he was a kid and wiped his memory of her. The only way he could get it back was if they net again.

"Thank you so much little sister. I'm so happy we met again. Just who knew it would be like this?" Haku asked through the dark.

"Not me, when we get back to Konoha I'll explain to the Hokage everything." Sakura replied.

"Oh no, you aren't going to do that mind trick are you?" Haku whined.

"Of course I am, it works and that's the only way you'll be accepted as a Leaf citizen." Sakura contemplated.

Team 7 and Haku were just about to leave Tarzuna and his family's house.

"SAKURA NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE, YOU'RE MY IDOL!" Inari shouted as he clung to Sakura's leg.

"Inari, I'm sorry but I'm a ninja, more people need my help, I'll come back and visit though." Sakura said without emotion as she used the vines to undo the child.

"Promise?" Inari countered.

"Pinky swear." Sakura said being mature about the situation. They interlocked pinkies and then let go. Team 7 plus one the left the Hidden Mist village.

"Sakura take the mask off now!" Haku shouted as he tackled his little sister to the ground.

"Get off of me will you? I'm not taking my mask off big brother!" Sakura shouted as she kicked her brother off.

"Sakura, your grounded, GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Haku shouted.

" What the fuck? You're my older brother not dad. There is no way I'm going to watch my language so don't waste your breath!" Sakura retorted. " WE AREN'T EVEN AT MY HOUSE YET!"

The other three boys sweat dropped as they saw how childish Sakura acted around hr brother. On the other hand she spoke more and was more fun to be around. They watched as they kept jumping on one another hitting and acting like five year olds.

"I'm tired of you!" Sakura shouted before she disappeared underneath the ground.

"Is she always liked this?" Haku asked. The other three fell down anime style when they heard that.

"HELL NO! She's always quiet and stuff. Sure she'll speak a lot when needed, but hardly ever she does. She scares me sometimes." Naruto whined. Sakura was far ahead waiting for them. She could go back to them when ever, but decided they could talk with out her.

**A/n: That's all for now people. Cool twist huh? I know again, my jutsus suck, but it's my story so if you don't like the, I don't care. Anyways see you next chapter! Thanks for the awesome reviews.**


	11. The Truth Revealed filler but needed

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. ALSO THANK YOU Not so sweet dream for the idea of this chapter. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura or Inner Someone**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Sakura take the mask off now!" Haku shouted as he tackled his little sister to the ground._

_"Get off of me will you? I'm not taking my mask off big brother!" Sakura shouted as she kicked her brother off._

_"Sakura, your grounded, GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Haku shouted._

_"What the fuck? You're my older brother not dad. There is no way I'm going to watch my language so don't waste your breath!" Sakura retorted. "WE AREN'T EVEN AT MY HOUSE YET!"_

_The other three boys sweat dropped as they saw how childish Sakura acted around hr brother. On the other hand she spoke more and was more fun to be around. They watched as they kept jumping on one another hitting and acting like five year olds._

_"I'm tired of you!" Sakura shouted before she disappeared underneath the ground._

_"Is she always liked this?" Haku asked. The other three fell down anime style when they heard that._

_"HELL NO! She's always quiet and stuff. Sure she'll speak a lot when needed, but hardly ever she does. She scares me sometimes." Naruto whined. Sakura was far ahead waiting for them. She could go back to them when ever, but decided they could talk with out her._

It had been a week since Team 7 and Haku came back. The elders and Hokage agreed Haku COULD stay, but he'd have to be a second sensei to Team 7. It was a win/win situation. Everyone was happy. Haku saw how his sister acted and MADE her extend her vocabulary; the one thing they all wanted was to see Sakura without her mask, that's where this story begins.

"SAKURA, no, that's not nice, give it back! Come on! No, STOP IT!" Haku yelled as he chased Sakura around, who had his forehead protector. Sadly, Sakura had the upper hand being able to come up from different places thanks to her trusty vines. The rest of Team 7 was having a laughing fit because of the two Haruno's.

"Okay, here you go Haku." Sakura said with a board tone of voice. "I've got stuff to do, see you around, thanks for the easy mission!" She shouted before disappearing into the ground.

"Okay, this has gone on FAR enough, Operation: See under Sakura's Mask is ago." Haku stated as he fixed his forehead protector. "Here's what we have to do, we have to follow her around all day, she has to take it of sometime, I know she does because I sometimes she her with her mask in hand."

"One problem, her doing that whole vine trick is going to get in the way." Kakashi stated.

"I got that all solved." Haku smirked. He then explained how he did it.

**With Sakura**

"Okay, I'm board. Let's see, that festival is sounding pretty fun right now." Sakura said to no one. She tried to call upon her vines, but nothing happened. _"Great, stupid jackass. I swear I'm gonna kill Satan!" She ranted_

_**"Yeah, double payback!" I.S.H yelled.**_

_"Stop being so loud, you're giving me a head-ache!" Sakura yelled._

_**"Whatever, anyways you're gonna have to be a NORMAL person and not use vines to go to your destination, you have to walk like a NORMAL person!" I.S.H Yelled then left.**_

"Okay, I can't find Sakura's chakara anywhere." Haku sighed n defeat. Sasuke gasped in surprise as her remembered the day he saw Sakura's face, the face of a princess, or an angle.(**A/n: Aw poor Sasuke, you've gotten her confused for someone else. NO I think she's an angle, but not in this fic, well you'll see in later chapters! HA you have to stick with my stories to see what happens, I've gotten everything planned out! Anyways back to the fic.)**

_Sasuke's Flash Back:_

"_Kid, you have a lot of nerve, I'm not going to tell you my life but let me tell you a few things no one knows, I've been betrayed, abandoned, hurt, deceived, alone, and so many more horrible things. I HAVE NO FAMILY! You want to come and talk to me about your dad, I mean no disrespect or anything close to it, but that is one problem you need to get over okay kid? I've had a hard life, far worse than most people, so you need to suck it up and move on with life!" Sakura yelled. No one could hear it except Sasuke the sadness in her voice she tried to cover. Sakura look around and had the vines take her away somewhere._

"_Is that true?" Inari asked looking at Team 7. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded towards Inari._

"_Sadly, I don't remember when she told me and Naruto, but when she did her voice was dripping with all of her emotions." Sasuke whispered. "I'm going to go and find her." With saying that Sasuke started to run._

"_When I was sad where did I go?" Sasuke said to no one in particular._

"_I would go to a tree by a pond and think forever and a day." Sasuke thought._

_When Sasuke came to a pond he heard small sobs. He decided to check it out first by a chakara scan._

'_That's Sakura's Chakara alright. Hey that rhymed. I'll tell her later." Sasuke thought._

"_Hey Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked while taking a seat under the Sakura tree with Sakura._

"_Sasuke?" Sakura said through her tears. "What are you dong here? How did you know I was here?"_

"_I'm here because I was worried for you. It's not like you would take of if you were mad, you'd stay there and fight it. I knew you'd be here because, well when I was sad, I'd go to a pond and think" He replied while stroking her hair. The next two things she did took him bye surprise. She took her mask off and leaned against him and cried. Sasuke stiffened, but relaxed._

"_Sasuke, thank you." Sakura said when she calmed down. Sasuke was still stroking her hair. She once again took him by surprise. She turned and faced him. He saw how she looked for the first time. Her eyes were a beautiful green that mesmerized him. She had long eyelashes that seemed if she blinked she'd cast a gentle breeze. It looked as if she was wearing eyeliner, but after a close examination he noticed she wasn't. To him she was beautiful._

"_Why do you wear a mask?" Sasuke whispered still in shock._

"_I, I don't know." She whispered as she turned away._

"_You shouldn't. You have no reason to." Sasuke whispered as he continued to stroke her hair. Once again she took him by surprise. While he was staring at the pond Sakura looked up and gave him a tiny kiss on his cheek._

_End Flash Back_

"Hey, Sasuke you there?" Haku asked?

"Huh? Oh, yeah just thinking about how that rhymed.

"Hey guys!" Sakura shouted as she walked over to the bridge. "I'm board, the festival wasn't fun and my vines are being stubborn so I have to walk everywhere. So anyways see ya!" She shouted walking past the bridge.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"Eh, take a nap, I'm sleepy." Sakura whined as she pretended to rub her eye.

"Sakura, our house is the other way. Are you going delusional? –Gasp- SAKURA STAY AWAY FROM THE LIGHT!" Haku shouted in sarcasm.

"If I was delusional, I'd be on the same level as you and ramen boy. Besides, I'm not going home to take a nap; I'm going to sleep in the cemetery." Sakura stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. They all just stared at her as if she grew a second head. "Okay fine, I'll hang with you guys." She pouted in defeat.

"Are you feeling okay?" Naruto asked. Haku put his hand to where her forehead would be to see if she had a fever.

"I want ice cream. Oh, let's go be spies!" Sakura shouted as she jumped up and down in excitement, and then started singing the theme for Mission Impossible. **(A/n: I do that when I'm on a sugar high, or like on Saturday when I got stuck in the mall after hours because my family had to wait for my dad's gf to finish her shift at work and the other people didn't want us to be in the store, malls with no one in them are creepy,)**

Soon Sakura calmed down and looked at them. She wanted to shock the m even more so she finally took her mask off. When the saw her face, their eyes widened, her eyes were a beautiful green that mesmerized them. She had long eyelashes that seemed if she blinked she'd cast a gentle breeze. It looked as if she was wearing eyeliner, but after a close examination they noticed she wasn't. To them she was beautiful. They all fell over.

"I finally trust you guys." With that she dropped her mask and skipped home.

"Well so much for Operation: See under Sakura's Mask." Kakashi whined.

"Hey, at least we saw her face, who knows; maybe she'll start to loosen up?" Sasuke smirked as her watched Sakura skip her way home.

_"God, she's so BEAUTIFUL!" Sakuke anted in his head as he imagined Sakura's face again and again. _

_**"You know you want to feel those soft and tender lips again, bushing against your check, up to your lips." I.S.U laughed.**_

_"Yeah those li-, WHAT THE HELL?! I'm an avenger, I have to kill my brother and avenge my clan!" Sasuke yelled in his head._

_**"Don't forget the part about you RESTORING your clan. You need a girl to do that, just imagine, Sakura with the Uchiha Fan sewn on the back of her shirt, she isn't like most girls, she wears black or blue, those go with the fan. Think about it, can't you see how perfect she is, her body, her personality, her brains, HELL if I didn't know any better I'd say she could have the whole world and maybe even the Devil at her feet. She could probably bring that jackass of a brother to his knees. She could probably even kill his little organization if one blow and won't even break a sweat. HELLO IS ANYTHING I'M SAYING REGERSTERING IN YOU MIND?!" I.S.U yelled.**_

_"Not really, I'm just thinking about how cute Sakura is." Sasuke stated as he pictured him with Sakura. "WAIT, WHAT? I'm thinking about how cute she is. NO, WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT RESTORING MY CLAN? What about Itachi?" Sasuke yelled at himself._

_**"Okay, One last time,**__**don't forget the part about you RESTORING your clan. You need a girl to do that, just imagine, Sakura with the Uchiha Fan sewn on the back of her shirt, she isn't like most girls, she wears black or blue, those go with the fan. Think about it, can't you see how perfect she is, her body, her personality, her brains, HELL if I didn't know any better I'd say she could have the whole world and maybe even the Devil at her feet. She could probably bring that jackass of a brother to his knees. We could probably use her to get into the base and kill him, if looks could kill; she's deadly, DEADLY HOT!" I.S.U chanted. "Hm, Sakura Uchiha? How does that sound?" **_

_"SHUT.THE. HELL UP!" Sasuke commanded. "I cant have a relationship, I have to kill Itachi, THEN I can have a relationship." He retorted._

_**"Whatever, with Sakura's looks, AND body, she won't be free for long." I.S.U argued.**_

_"Shut up, Sakura isn't interested in relationships right now, besides Haku doesn't seem like the types of brother that let's he boyfriend go free without a back round check." And with that Sasuke stopped the conversation._

**A/n: There you have it, Sakura doesn't have her mask anymore, now only if the boys were patient. Did Haku ever let up with the vine thing? We'll find out next chapter. I'm thinking about making a new fic. Wow, I think this is my longest chapter. Once again thank you Not so sweet dream for the idea!**


	12. Rainy Days Alone

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura or Inner Someone**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was all rainy outside. Sasuke was out walking without an umbrella dwelling in thoughts about Itachi. Every once in awhile he'd look up to see family's in their homes.

"You know Sasuke; you can catch a cold out here." Sakura whispered as she put her umbrella over Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. Staring into Sakura's eyes.

_"God damn it, why does she have to be so HOT?" Sasuke whined._

_**"The rain doesn't help either, she's all soaking wet because she offered you her umbrella." I.S.U drooled.**_

"I'm here because I have no where else to go. I got use to Haku and now he's out on a mission." Sakura stated bringing Sasuke out of his thought. "Do you want to come over? It's lonely with out Haku."

"Yeah sure, I'll come. Let me just get changed at my house first." Sasuke said.

"Um, Sasuke? I know this sounds weird, but can you stay at my house to night. I feel as if something bad is gonna happen." Sakura asked shyly.

_"It must be bad if she is asking shyly." Sasuke stated concerned._

"Yeah, I'll stay the night let my just go get some extra clothes." Sasuke smirked. Sakura gave him an unsure scared smile. Sasuke had told her to wait at her house and he'd get his stuff.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Kn-_

When Sakura opened the door, she has hit by Sasuke's fist.

"SAKURA, I'm so sorry!" Sasuke apologized as he helped Sakura up.

"No, it's okay. Come in." She said as she moved aside to let Sasuke in. She had a nice house. She walked over to the living room and got ready to start the fire.

"Death Style: Fire Touch." She stated as she touched the wood, as soon as she made contact with it, it turned on fire.

"Do you need anything?" Sakura asked as she patted the seat next to her.

"No, I'm good right now." He replied.

"Okay, I'll be right back, the controller is right there if you like." Sakura stated as she walked away.

_"So, I'm staying the night at Sakura's?" Sasuke asked himself._

_**"HELL YEAH! A night with a hot girl, what luck we're having." I.S.U said.**_

_"Shut up, I don't need you right now!" Sasuke yelled._

Having nothing better to do, he decided to turn the TV on. About twenty minutes went by before Sakura came back. She was wearing black pajamas and slippers. She had two glasses of what appeared to be hot cocoa and a lot of snacks in hand.

"I don't listen very well." Sakura joked. "If you want you can get changed the bathroom is down the hall on your left." Sakura stated. Sasuke simply nodded and walked down the hall. Five minutes he came back and sat next to Sakura on the couch. When he did Sakura got a blanket out and threw it over them, even with the fireplace it was cold. Sakura put on The Grudge. (**A/n: IT'S A GOD DAMN FICTION!)** They both were into it, just as the scariest part was going to happen the power went out.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as she gabbed onto Sasuke and buried her face into his shirt. Sasuke put his hand on her back and patted her.

"Are you okay? You've been acting kinda jumpy lately, from the day you reviled your face, to today where you asked me to stay?" Sasuke questioned.

"I honestly don't know. I was fine the day I showed my face, but then there was the problem with the vines." Sakura mumbled to Sasuke's shirt.

"What are we gonna do the powers out?" Sasuke asked as he picked Sakura's head up to his shoulder.

_**"Getting comfy?" I.S.U joked.**_

"I dunno. I can get some candles so we aren't completely in the dark." Sakura said before getting up. That plane soon failed.

"You don't have to, I like the dark, and I know you do to." He whispered making Sakura shiver. They soon started talking about random things until it went quiet and Sasuke asked her a question.

"Do you ever wonder how it would be to go to hell?" Sasuke asked as he stroked her hair knowing she was still stressed about things like her vine problem. Sakura didn't give an answer. He looked to his shoulder and saw Sakura sleeping peacefully on him. Sasuke let a smile out. An absolute true smile. One he hasn't let out since the Uchiha massacre. He slowly picked her up and put her on the blankets she laid out on the floor before he laid next to her. He slowly and gently stroked her hair.

"Do you know what you do to me and make me feel?" Sasuke asked the dead air. He then slunk down and kissed her softly on her lips. He gently stroked her hair and he pulled her closer to him. Sakura not knowing what the warmth was put her head on his chest along with a hand and snuggled into him. Sasuke liked it, one because his crush was not knowingly snuggling into him, and two, it made him feel wanted. Soon Sasuke stopped stroking her hair and put his arm around her.

_"Nothing bad happen, only greatness. One of the things she does and makes me feel." Sasuke thought before her himself fell asleep._

**A/n: Yeah, it's a filler, but it's a sasusaku fluff filler. Sorry if it's not that fluffy as you would like though.**


	13. SAKURA's INTROUBLE! Bad Girl

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura or Inner Someone**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two days after Sasuke spent the night at Sakura's. He didn't talk to her the day after because the only time he saw her was when she was walking to Ino's flower shop. He didn't mind, he still loved what had happen. He'd scene Haku yesterday because he was back. Now he, Naruto, and Haku were waiting for Sakura and Kakashi. He noticed both Haku and Naruto try not to laugh for the past hour, and he was getting fed up with it.

"Okay, spill it where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked with a cool tune.

"I don't know." Haku stated turning his head around.

"Nor do I, Naruto Uzamaki the next great-" Naruto started off before Kakashi came. Even he was stifling laughter. Just before Sasuke could open his mouth they heard something.

"HAKU! NARUTO! HATAKE-SENSEI! YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!" Sakura yelled. Soon the three fell over laughing.

"Okay, Sasuke we put some potion in her drink and now she should look like a five year old." The three said cracking up.

"Five year old my ASS! I look like a fifteen or sixteen year old!" She shouted. Just then they all turned around to see Sakura in all black clothes with a mask on, again. The boys stopped laughing and stared at her. Sakura had developed curves in all the right places and now was at least an inch taller then Haku.

_"__**DAMN, SHE'S HOT! NO SEXY!" I.S.U drooled and passed out with his nose bleeding.**_ Luckily Sasuke knew how to hide emotions.

"You three. RUN. FOR.YOUR.PATHETIC.LIVES.BEFORE.I.**KILL.YOU!"** Sakura screamed. In a blink of the eye the three ran. Sadly, since Sakura appeared older, she was even more skilled. She felt all of their chakara even if they were five or more miles away. Her vines chased after them a good five minutes after they left. They were now being dragged back.

"Let's play a game shall we?" Sakura said with an evil tone. She removed her mask, her face was the same except more matured. They all saw her evil smile. Soon an evil laughter was heard from her. The three stared into her eyes, and then started screaming. Ten minutes later they stopped and now were panting. Sasuke was in shock after he saw the girl he longed for scare the shit out of two Jounin that one was an ex evil guy, and an ex anbu, plus a kid that had the kyuubi sealed in him.

"Sakura, what did you do to them?" Sasuke whispered in horror.

"Like your Mangekyo Sharingan in away, they went into another dimension. I made their biggest fear look real and they were actually there to witness. So it's like a genjutsu, but far worse." Sakura started off with an evil smile. "I personally think it's better than the Mangekyo Sharingan. I guess it's a new ability I learn in the future. Poor Naruto, tsk tsk tsk, all of the ramen companies go out of business because of him, dear Hatake-sensei, all of the Icha Icha Paradise books got burnt to a crisp because of myself, and let us not forget about my dear brother, his biggest fear is me getting married to Naruto, I don't like the thought either, but if it's his fear, he'll live it." Sakura's voice was becoming more eviler. Soon Sakura started to shrink back to normal. About twenty minutes went by and Sakura was back to normal and was now in a coversation with Sasuke. The others were on the grong crying. About another wenty minutes went by nd Sasuke and Sakura were still talking except this time they were on the floor staring at the sky, and by this time the three woke up.

"NARUTO YOU GOD DAMN BASTARD! STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY SISTER!" Haku yelled punching Naruto in the face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, BUT ALL THE RAMEN IN THE WORLD IS GONE AND IT'S MY FAULT!" Naruto cried.

"SAKURA! WHY, why are you so cruel to have burnt all the Icha Icha Paradise books?" Kakashi questioned picking her up by the shoulders and shaking her vigorously. Sakura and Sasuke started laughing their heads off and Kakashi put her down. She soon fell over on Sasuke who was laughing ant they couldn't stop. Soon Haku stepped in and grabbed Sasuke and threw him away from Sakura. He stopped laughing and explained they were laughing together and Sakura fell. Soon Sakura got over her fit and explained to them what had happened.

"I hate you Sakura." Haku said as he was giving Sakura a piggy back ride.

"I hate you to." She replied giving him a kiss n the cheek. **(A/N: A friendly kiss on the cheek. It doesn't mean a thing; he's her GOD DAMN BROTHER if you think there's more to it, you're sick minded.)**

"So," The Third Hokage started, "Sakura has her own ability like the Mangekyo Sharingan. That's most interesting. Something tell's me tough, that she can do much more. Until I Figure something ot, we'll let this go without further investigation. Kakashi you're dissmissed."

"Yes." Kakashi stated and left.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"I'm coming god!" Haku shouted as he headed for the door.

"Hello Haku how are you today? Fine, that's great. Anyways the Hokage wishes to see Sakura." Kakashi said and left. Haku stared at the smoke and wondered what that was about. Five minutes went by before he walked up the stairs to Sakura's room. He didn't bother to knock and walk right in.

"Sakura get you lazy ass up and go to the Hokage's office." Haku said as he poked Sakura's head. Sakura was in the center of the room with black and white candles surrounding her. If the candle was white, it had a black flame; if it was black it had a white flame. Sakura was wearing her cloak and hood along with her mask. She was meditating. Just as Haku was going to poke her, her room turned a blood red.

"I understand that, I'll go if you get THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" She snapped. Haku just stepped put of the door and in the hallway.

"Heaven Style: Paradise's Breeze." She whispered. When the candles were out she was dragged down by her vines and went to the Hokage's office.

**A/n: If I don't update tomorrow it's because I probably left so don't hate me. I won't update this weekend because I'm with my mom.**


	14. Oh No Don't Tell Me SHe Knows HIm

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. Another thing, I'll start adding the suffix to the ends because I think it sounds better and if I use it wrong I really don't care but am sorry. Probably won't be updating anytime soon.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura or Inner Someone**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_So," The Third Hokage started, "Sakura has her own ability like the Mangekyo__ Sharingan. That's most interesting. Something tell's me tough, that she can do much more. Until I Figure something ot, we'll let this go without further investigation. Kakashi you're dissmissed."_

_"Yes." Kakashi stated and left._

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

_"I'm coming god!" Haku shouted as he headed for the door._

_"Hello Haku how are you today? Fine, that's great. Anyways the Hokage wishes to see Sakura." Kakashi said and left. Haku stared at the smoke and wondered what that was about. Five minutes went by before he walked up the stairs to Sakura's room. He didn't bother to knock and walk right in._

_"Sakura get you lazy ass up and go to the Hokage's office." Haku said as he poked Sakura's head. Sakura was in the center of the room with black and white candles surrounding her. If the candle was white, it had a black flame; if it was black it had a white flame. Sakura was wearing her cloak and hood along with her mask. She was meditating. Just as Haku was going to poke her, her room turned a blood red._

_"I understand that, I'll go if you get THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" She snapped. Haku just stepped put of the door and in the hallway._

_"Heaven Style: Paradise's Breeze." She whispered. When the candles were out she was dragged down by her vines and went to the Hokage's office_

"You wished to se me Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked.

"I have a mission for you and you alone. You are to deliver this scroll to Suna, I know you can go wherever and whenever you please, but this scroll has to be walked over there, if it isn't it'll be burnt to a crisp. Do you accept?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Sakura said bluntly.

"Good, you leave tomorrow at seven." The Hokage replied and dismissed her.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled as Team 7 gathered around at their usual training area. "Sakura-chan you can't go! If you leave, I'll be alone with the teme! He doesn't show ANY emotions!" Naruto continued.

"Naruto, are you saying I show emotions?" Sakura inquired with her deadly glare.

"Imouto-chan, please be careful, I don't want to lose you. I can't lose anyone again." Haku said as he squeezed her into a tight hug.

"Don't worry Aniki, I won't die." Sakura stated as she pulled out a kunai. She slit her wrist a little bit and held her arm out. Five drops of blood came out, then seven more. "On the first five drops, I swear I'll come back safe, because when all five of us are together, I feel safe, on the seven drops of blood, I won't fail my mission and I won't be a disappointment to Team 7 or, our team." She said before taking out a black cloth and wrapping it around her wrist. They all stared and then went in for a hug. They held each other close, because they all knew far to well that this was a dangerous mission.

It was six-thirty, Sakura was wearing a black shirt, red skirt with black shorts, black ninja shoes, her cloak, and had her red and black mask in hand. Her Kunai holster on her left thigh, and her back pack on her back. She grabbed a black ribbon and stuffed it in her pocket. Today was the day she was going on her first solo mission. She walked out of her room to be greeted by her brother.

"Sakura-chan, please take care of yourself." Haku mumbled as he hugged her.

"Aniki, don't worry so much." Sakura said sadly. Haku soon let her go and walked her to the gates of Konoha. There she saw a lot of people. Some she knew, others she'd heard of. Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke. She looked at them and sighed. She'd miss them. Team 7 went up to her, all having a sad expression on their faces. Then they all turned to her, even Haku who was standing next to her. She gave them a questioning look and they all held out a single black box.

"Open it Sakura." They all commanded. Sakura took the box from their hands and opened it. It was pretty; it was a black choker with a sakura petal on it. She smiled and five tears came out of one eye, and seven from the other. Seven for happiness, five for sadness.

"Thank you guys, I love you all." She whispered as she put the necklace on.

Somewhere in the forest

"So, what does that scroll do exactly?" Someone asked.

"It has info on the kyuubi and others. It's being transported by a mere gennin so won't be too much trouble." The man replied to the other man.

"There better be blood."

"Maybe."

"Well, I'm off. See you four later." Sakura said as she fixed her mask and hood.

"Good bye Sakura-chan, take care." Naruto said as he pulled away.

"It won't be the same without you, you know. With one to shut up Naruto, have the blank staring –cough- death glare –cough- contest with Sasuke, someone constantly hitting Haku, and someone much more mischievous then the three together." Kakashi stated as he ruffled the top of her hood.

"Imouto, please take good care of yourself. Missions aren't to be taken lightly." Haku said as he pulled away.

"Come back alive, without you, Naruto isn't tolerable." Sasuke said as he turned away.

"Yes." That was all Sakura said as she turned to leave. Everyone watched her back slowly disappear into nothing.

It was Sakura's third day of walking, she was sure she was going to be in Suna that day, maybe two or three hours. It was about two before she felt it. A flick of strong chakara. Two to be exact, she knew what she has to do. She slipped the scroll to a vine and she continued walking. The Hokage said it had to be walked there, he didn't say anything about it being protected under ground. She also knew the second loop hole. She didn't think much as a giant sword nearly hit her.

"Now, now little girl, just because you're a ninja doesn't mean your so high and mighty." A man with a pony-tail stated.

"Itachi, Itachi Uchiha." I stated.

**A/n: Well, there you go. Evil cliff hanger stuff. Anyways, won't update this weekend on The Devil's Daughter, or Black Crystal High. I think that's what it's called, and I'm the author. Anyways. See ya's!**


	15. Hospital Days

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. Another thing, I'll start adding the suffix to the ends because I think it sounds better and if I use it wrong I really don't care but am sorry. Probably won't be updating anytime soon.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura or Inner Someone**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Well, I'm off. See you four later." Sakura said as she fixed her mask and hood._

_"Good bye Sakura-chan, take care." Naruto said as he pulled away._

_"It won't be the same without you, you know. With one to shut up Naruto, have the blank staring –cough- death glare –cough- contest with Sasuke, someone constantly hitting Haku, and someone much more mischievous then the three together." Kakashi stated as he ruffled the top of her hood._

_"Imouto, please take good care of yourself. Missions aren't to be taken lightly." Haku said as he pulled away._

_"Come back alive, without you, Naruto isn't tolerable." Sasuke said as he turned away._

_"Yes." That was all Sakura said as she turned to leave. Everyone watched her back slowly disappear into nothing._

_It was Sakura's third day of walking, she was sure she was going to be in Suna that day, maybe two or three hours. It was about two before she felt it. A flick of strong chakara. Two to be exact, she knew what she has to do. She slipped the scroll to a vine and she continued walking. The Hokage said it had to be walked there; he didn't say anything about it being protected under ground. She also knew the second loop hole. She didn't think much as a giant sword nearly hit her._

_"Now, now little girl, just because you're a ninja doesn't mean your so high and mighty." A man with a pony-tail stated._

_"Itachi, Itachi Uchiha." I stated._

Sakura woke up in a hospital. She looked around and found nothing familiar, it wasn't like the hospitals in Konoha, it was completely different. She turned towards the door as she heard it click open.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he held Sakura in a tight hug. She gagged as she was engulfed in a huge hug.

"Imouto oh my god. I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault, and I should have accompanied you." Haku said as he held her hand tight. Sakura looked at them all and started to freak out. Soon her screams of fear and pain were heard through the hospital. Team 7 looked at her in horror; they were use to the Sakura that was distant, one who had the killing intent that people could feel miles away, and one who always was strong. Not the one who sat in front of them in terror? It frightened them all. They all stared wide eyed as the saw her cry. Sasuke had scene her cry before, which was because of Inari because he hit a sensitive spot, not because of fear. The didn't think she could do fear, along with other emotions. They knew the emotions such as happiness that she showed were false. They were worried.

"Sakura-chan, please calm down." Kakashi said as he rubbed her back. Sakura's cries only intensified.

"Sakura," Sasuke spoke gently as he sat on the bed and held her, "it'll be alright, I'm here, Kakashi-sensei, dobe, and Haku are here. We'll protect you, just please tell us what happened." Sakura had started to calm down.

"First, let me get the scroll." Sakura stated as she summoned a raven. She gave it instructions and it left. Even when Sakura was weak, she was strong. The raven soon appeared back with the scroll and Sakura gave it to Kakashi. Haku worried for his little sister crept up behind her and hit a pressure point and she fell limp and passed out.

"She won't let us do anything awake. Our best bet is to take her home and have Yamanaka-san go in her mind and find out what happened. When Kakashi-san comes back we'll leave. Until then make sure you're supplies are full. I'll stay here with Sakura-chan and make sure she's okay. When we leave, I'll need you, Sasuke to carry her seeing she's in good hands with you." Haku commanded. They all knew he was worried for his little sister seeing they don't know what had happened to her, and who did it seeing that it was enough to make Sakura scream in misery.

Sakura was barely coming to, she didn't know where she was, and she was confused and scared. Then she smelt a familiar smell, or a couple. The smell of anesthetics, the hospital. She opened her eyes to see she was on a gurney, with several I.V's in her arm. She sighed and tried to recall of what had happen, well tried as the usual loudmouth and company walked in. She looked and then turned her attention to the window, until a flash of yellow pony tails came in as she turned her head away.

"Good morning Sakura-san." The male said. "You may call me Yamanaka-san." Sakura stared at him, then away.

"YOU BITCH! I don't care if you're an injured person, if some greets you, you greet them back!" The blonde girl other wise known as Ino shouted. She soon found out the hard way of raising your voice at Sakura. She looked at her dead in the eye and her beautiful green eyes turned black with a red ring inside and out of the pupil. Ino's screams filled the hospital as Sakura gave the smirk she gave when they came across those two people back in the Mist Village.

"My, a horrid temper, did you ever once think of being quiet?" Sakura asked as she lay down. Sasuke remembered what Sakura had said about her ability, just when and how did she get it?

**A/n: Hello, here's the next chapter, I know short, but to make suspense I guess. Yeah, I never told you what happened to Sakura, but maybe next chapter I will.**


	16. More days in the hospial

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. Another thing, I'll start adding the suffix to the ends because I think it sounds better and if I use it wrong I really don't care but am sorry. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura or Inner Someone**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"**Okay Sakura-san are you ready?" Yamanaka-san asked. Sakura slowly nodded. "Sasuke, if you please, can you hold on to Sakura so she doesn't fall?" Sasuke nodded as he picked Sakura up and sat himself down on the bed, the grabbed Sakura and sat her in between his legs. Sakura's face was full of blood lust after what she had done to Ino, while Sasuke on the other hand was fighting a blush to how close they were. "Alright then, Kakashi-san and Haku-san please catch me as I fall." Yamanaka-san did his infamous jutsu and invaded Sakura's mind. As one minute past bye he came back and screamed.

"Oh my god Sakura!" He balled out. "This poor girl, by the looks of her mind, she's been place under Mangekyo Sharingan." Yamanaka-san stated as her stared wide-eyed at the poor girl.

_Yamanaka-san walked into her mind and saw in horror what everything was. Surprisingly enough, it was unicorns, flowers, pink, princesses and all sorts of things. It was quiet scary, but then it changed. Now everything was all gory and he watched as flesh was being torn, people's intestines being ripped out. Then once again it changed, except this time it was what happened to Sakura._

_"Aw, so even a young girl knows of me." Itachi smirked as he pinned Sakura to the tree by her neck. Sakura didn't scream instead kicked him in the gut. She then ran to Kisame and punched him in the face._

_"You sure are a feisty one." Kisame said as he punched her. Sakura flew back and hit her head hard. Sakura fought as hard as she could, but running through the forest to deliver a scroll took a lot out of her. She soon found herself pinned to the tree again._

_"Mangekyo Sharingan!" Itachi shouted as he looked at her in the face._

_"Heaven Style: Reversing Pool!" Sakura countered. Soon the forest was filled with both of their screams. Kisame made the wrong mistake and looked into Sakura's eyes when she opened them, soon he was screaming. Everything changed into Sakura's mind; it was far to disturbing to even go into detail._

After Yamanaka-san explained everything to Team 7 and Ino-bitch, I mean Ino he guided himself and his daughter out. Sasuke looked down at the petite beautiful girl as she slept, soon he fell asleep.

"Dude, did anyone else notice Sasuke pass out holding sakura possessively?" Kakashi asked as they left the room where Sasuke and Sakura where.

"I would beat the living shit out of him, but I feel safe to leave her with him." Haku stated as they left to go get ramen.

Sasuke woke up the next day feeling someone snuggle into him. Then everything came back to him. He soon got up and left knowing that she would be in there for some time. He didn't want to leave, but he didn't want anyone to think of what he was unsure of. Once again he looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, if I could make you feel the way you make me feel and do the little things you do to me be it a smile, wave, or simple 'hello' you'd be in my position." Sasuke whispered as he gazed upon her sleeping form, and once again he kissed her ever so slightly on the lips.

Three days had passed since the incidence with Itachi, and Sakura was waking up the day after Yamanaka-san intruded her mind. She looked around and saw flowers of all sorts, the ones only she liked. And she knew who they were from. Sunflowers from Naruto, Lilies from Haku, Tulips from Kakashi-sensei, Daffodils from Hinata, Wild Flowers from Kiba, and Roses from Sasuke. Balloons filled her room as well as stuffed animals, she would have HATED this if she was back in Hell, but she felt like she belonged here. Then Sakura had those horrible memories, ones of when Itachi used Mangekyo Sharingan on her. She had no choice but to use it, the thing she did with all of her bad memories, delete them and put them in a book, first she grabbed a kunai and the book the was in her pocket. She then cut her wrist and let herself bleed and opened the book, she then wrote _Itachi Encounter # 1._ She knew it wouldn't be her last encounter with the Uchiha. She the focused on the memory and focused chakara into her index and middle finger and put it on her temples. Then like magic the memory left her mind and onto the paper. Sakura could now get on with her life, for the moment.

It had been another three days and no one was allowed to see Sakura in the hospital because they were running test on her, luckily it was her last day there, but the boys didn't know that. She was wrapping her still visible wounds in bandages. She had then all over her stomach and chest, arms, and thighs. Sakura was feeling better, a good rest and she was ready to go on missions, kill, and go on with the exam. They had already one most of the work, but they were postponed because of Sakura's incident with the Akatsuki, and because Sakura used her eye's like she did when Haku had arrived to make them wait. Sakura was wearing a black semi-long sleeve with a mesh top underneath. Her traditional red skirt was now replaced with a dark grey one and black short. Her hair was like usual and her forehead protector was on her head like a headband. Even with the semi-long sleeves you could see her bandages that went to the tips of her fingers. She was ready to take on anything.

_Tomorrow I go on a dangerous mission. Why they assigned me the mission I have no clue, but as a Konoha Shinobi, I must do as my village wants, even if it's a suicide mission. I'll admit it; I'll miss the stupid dobe, pervert, annoying Aniki, and Sasuke. Sasuke is probably the only one I've shown a real smile to. I don't know how he does it but he does. Once I master that new jutsu, I can see hat people are thinking about and stuff. Well I better go, big day tomorrow._

_-Sakura Haruno_

"Well that was a stupid diary log. I can't believe Sakura actually has a diary." Haku snorted as he began to flip through Sakura's diary.

"HAKU HARUNO! YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOO DEAD!" And angry Sakura yelled.

"Oh shit, she's outta the hospital" Haku said as he ran for his life.

**A/N: Well, that's it for now. What will happen to Haku? Do you guys wanna know why I made Haku related to Sakura? Well it's because his name is HAKU and part of Sakura's name is SAKU. Her last name is HARUNO if you take the H from Haruno and take away the S from Sakura and replace it, it's HAKU! I'm smart, and because I made them both wear masks. **


	17. New MissionTraining

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. Another thing, I'll start adding the suffix to the ends because I think it sounds better and if I use it wrong I really don't care but am sorry. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura or Inner Someone**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about a week after Sakura left the hospital. She, Sasuke, and other teams were standing in front of the academy.

"Okay you little brats, the name is Anko and before we begin the exam in the forest of death three weeks from now I'll explain what you have to do. You all have to survive in this forest and retrieve either a heaven or earth scroll. Now to do that first is you have to have team work, which means you have to depend on your team and know what they can and can't do. So what you'll be doing is staying with each other for three weeks. Now, I'll tell you who's house you'll be staying at." Anko yelled. She called people's names and soon it was team 7. "Team seven, you'll stay at Sakura's house."

"Haku, leave, now, training stay with Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said as she walked into her house. Sasuke remember the house, how could he forget?

_Flashback_

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Kn-_

_When Sakura opened the door, she has hit by Sasuke's fist._

"_SAKURA, I'm so sorry!" Sasuke apologized as he helped Sakura up._

"_No, it's okay. Come in." She said as she moved aside to let Sasuke in. She had a nice house. She walked over to the living room and got ready to start the fire._

"_Death Style: Fire Touch." She stated as she touched the wood, as soon as she made contact with it, it turned on fire._

"_Do you need anything?" Sakura asked as she patted the seat next to her._

"_No, I'm good right now." He replied._

"_Okay, I'll be right back, the controller is right there if you like." Sakura stated as she walked away._

"_So, I'm staying the night at Sakura's?" Sasuke asked himself._

"_**HELL YEAH! A night with a hot girl, what luck we're having." I.S.U said.**_

"_Shut up, I don't need you right now!" Sasuke yelled._

_Having nothing better to do, he decided to turn the TV on. About twenty minutes went by before Sakura came back. She was wearing black pajamas and slippers. She had two glasses of what appeared to be hot cocoa and a lot of snacks in hand._

"_I don't listen very well." Sakura joked. "If you want you can get changed the bathroom is down the hall on your left." Sakura stated. Sasuke simply nodded and walked down the hall. Five minutes he came back and sat next to Sakura on the couch. When he did Sakura got a blanket out and threw it over them, even with the fireplace it was cold. Sakura put on The Grudge. They both were into it, just as the scariest part was going to happen the power went out._

"_AHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as she gabbed onto Sasuke and buried her face into his shirt. Sasuke put his hand on her back and patted her._

"_Are you okay? You've been acting kinda jumpy lately, from the day you reviled your face, to today where you asked me to stay?" Sasuke questioned._

"_I honestly don't know. I was fine the day I showed my face, but then there was the problem with the vines." Sakura mumbled to Sasuke's shirt._

"_What are we gonna do the powers out?" Sasuke asked as he picked Sakura's head up to his shoulder._

"_**Getting comfy?" I.S.U joked.**_

"_I dunno. I can get some candles so we aren't completely in the dark." Sakura said before getting up. That plane soon failed._

"_You don't have to, I like the dark, and I know you do to." He whispered making Sakura shiver. They soon started talking about random things until it went quiet and Sasuke asked her a question._

"_Do you ever wonder how it would be to go to hell?" Sasuke asked as he stroked her hair knowing she was still stressed about things like her vine problem. Sakura didn't give an answer. He looked to his shoulder and saw Sakura sleeping peacefully on him. Sasuke let a smile out. An absolute true smile. One he hasn't let out since the Uchiha massacre. He slowly picked her up and put her on the blankets she laid out on the floor before he laid next to her. He slowly and gently stroked her hair._

"_Do you know what you do to me and make me feel?" Sasuke asked the dead air. He then slunk down and kissed her softly on her lips. He gently stroked her hair and he pulled her closer to him. Sakura not knowing what the warmth was put her head on his chest along with a hand and snuggled into him. Sasuke liked it, one because his crush was not knowingly snuggling into him, and two, it made him feel wanted. Soon Sasuke stopped stroking her hair and put his arm around her._

"_Nothing bad happen, only greatness. One of the things she does and makes me feel." Sasuke thought before her himself fell asleep_

_End flashback_

"Okay, fine, whatever let me pack." Haku stated as he left the living room. Soon the house changed, and it was much bigger.

"Genjutsu, makes the house look smaller. Anyways, on with the tour." Sakura stated as she hung up he cloak. Now they all saw he outfit better, just she was missing something.

"Sakura-chan, where's your choker?" Naruto asked. Sakura's eyes went big as she felt her neck, it was true, her choker was gone.

"That bastard of a Uchiha must of taken it." Sakura stated as her eyes filled with anger. Even though she took the memory out, she knew he attacked her. Soon, a black flame emitted from Sakura and she opened her eyes even wider. The boys stood in shock as they watched their friend/teammate be engulfed in flames. Soon enough they were gone.

"Stupid bloodline and stuff." Sakura mumbled and then they remember what she had said. They remember her saying that her bloodline came in steps one at a time and she didn't know exactly what her bloodline could do. She only explained she could do the vine thing, sense when people would die, and then recently her version of the Mangekyo Sharingan. She said there was much more, but they would have to wait. Soon their tour was over and now, the fun begins with them living with Sakura.

Sakura was in the kitchen making dinner. The boys were excited because they loved how well she could cook. Sometimes they would ask her to pack a lunch for them which usually ended up with her blank expression. Then they heard a loud crash.

**A/n: So, what happened? I know, but you don't so you have to wait.**


	18. Short and Sad

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. Another thing, I'll start adding the suffix to the ends because I think it sounds better and if I use it wrong I really don't care but am sorry. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura or Inner Someone**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Sakura-chan, where's your choker?" Naruto asked. Sakura's eyes went big as she felt her neck, it was true, her choker was gone._

_"That bastard of a Uchiha must of taken it." Sakura stated as her eyes filled with anger. Even though she took the memory out, she knew he attacked her. Soon, a black flame emitted from Sakura and she opened her eyes even wider. The boys stood in shock as they watched their friend/teammate be engulfed in flames. Soon enough they were gone._

_"Stupid bloodline and stuff." Sakura mumbled and then they remember what she had said. They remember her saying that her bloodline came in steps one at a time and she didn't know exactly what her bloodline could do. She only explained she could do the vine thing, sense when people would die, and then recently her version of the Mangekyo Sharingan. She said there was much more, but they would have to wait. Soon their tour was over and now, the fun begins with them living with Sakura._

_Sakura was in the kitchen making dinner. The boys were excited because they loved how well she could cook. Sometimes they would ask her to pack a lunch for them which usually ended up with her blank expression. Then they heard a loud crash. The two boys ran into the kitchen only to hear Sakura._

The two boys ran into the kitchen to hear Sakura.

"Heaven Style: Guardian Angel!" She shouted as ahe tapped her pocket so she could have her memory back. Soon the boys who came to rescue Sakura, were being protected by her.

"Sakura-chan, you are so foolish, protecting foolish people. Really, you should consider joining the Akatsuki, we aren't that bad." Itachi stated as he walked towards her.

"Well, I'm sorry Itachi-_kun, _but I would never join you guys just so you could have my power." Sakura spat out as she punched him.

"I don't have time for this. Mangekyo Sharingan!" Itachi shouted. "You WILL join the Akatsuki, TODAY! At any cost I will bring you back to work with us." Itachi glared. The two boys could only watch in horror as Sakura spit up blood. Itachi hadn't touched her, and she coughing up blood. "I can make t stop, just come with me."

"Death Style: Final Breath." Sakura whispered.

"You may be desperate, but it isn't going to work on me." Itachi smirked. Sakura gave out a sad smile, but it turned evil.

"It isn't for you." She whispered. Soon vines engulfed Sakura and she gasped and whispered something. Soon she fell limp and died.

**To be continued……..**

**A/n: Yes I killed her, but that isn't all. Yes short chapter, but don't worry.**


	19. She's what?

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. Another thing, I'll start adding the suffix to the ends because I think it sounds better and if I use it wrong I really don't care but am sorry. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura or Inner Someone**_

Regular- narrating or talking

* * *

_The two boys ran into the kitchen to hear Sakura._

_"Heaven Style: Guardian Angel!" She shouted as she tapped her pocket so she could have her memory back. Soon the boys, who came to rescue Sakura, were being protected by her._

_"Sakura-chan, you are so foolish, protecting foolish people. Really, you should consider joining the Akatsuki, we aren't that bad." Itachi stated as he walked towards her._

_"Well, I'm sorry Itachi-kun, but I would never join you guys just so you could have my power." Sakura spat out as she punched him._

_"I don't have time for this. Mangekyo Sharingan!" Itachi shouted. "You WILL join the Akatsuki, TODAY! At any cost I will bring you back to work with us." Itachi glared. The two boys could only watch in horror as Sakura spit up blood. Itachi hadn't touched her, and she coughing up blood. "I can make t stop, just come with me."_

_"Death Style: Final Breath." Sakura whispered._

_"You may be desperate, but it isn't going to work on me." Itachi smirked. Sakura gave out a sad smile, but it turned evil._

_"It isn't for you." She whispered. Soon vines engulfed Sakura and she gasped and whispered something. Soon she fell limp and died_.

* * *

"What?! She killed herself? DAMN THAT BITCH, the Akatsuki need someone like her and she went and fucking killed her. I can't get Naruto because of the jutsu, and Sasuke can't get me." Itachi screamed as he left. The two boys just stared at their fallen friend as she lay dead on the ground. Sasuke took it hard, really hard.

"Why, why Sakura? Why did you kill yourself? You could have lived, but hen you'd be on their side." Sasuke whispered. Five minutes past and her jutsu died out. Naruto and Sasuke ran to her side. Sasuke picked her up and laid her across him as he sat down. Naruto grabbed her hand and stroked it as if he was trying to give her life. They sat there in complete silence before Naruto spoke.

"How did Itachi know who she was if she had a mask on?" He asked

"Maybe he saw her face when using the Mangekyo Sharingan." Sasuke answered. Then it went silent before the two decided they needed to report this. They were almost outside the door when they heard a gasp. They turned around to see Sakura panting and sitting upright.

"SAKURA!" The two boys shouted as they ran towards her and into a tight embrace.

"Death Style: Brush with Death Jutsu. Gives one the appearance of being dead for a long time. On the down side, I remember horrible things, and have to use a lot of chakara to get rid of it, sadly I don't have any chakara left and after using this jutsu, I won't have my chakara back for a while." Sakura smirked before passing out. The two boys looked at each other and smiled.

"Time for a hospital run again." Naruto smirked as he put one of Sakura's arms around him."

"She's in there a lot." Sasuke smirked back as he did the same.

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she awoke. She was pissed, she was getting to soft and was to weak to actually fight against Itachi. She wanted to be strong. She needed to be strong in order to take her revenge out on two special people. She was beginning to think that shout SHOULD have joined the Akatsuki. She soon sighed as she realized her choker was on and that Itachi had given it back. Then she snapped back to reality as her team and others walked in. She immediately gave them a death glare and left the hospital threw the window. She heard the nurses screaming for her, but she kept walking. Soon everyone that was in the hospital room followed. One thing to do when Sakura was pissed was leave her alone, and they weren't doing that.

"Hey, Sakura wait up!" Kiba shouted.

"Get the hell away from me." Sakura replied emotionless.

"Come on, you can't just leave the hospital like that!" Tenten Shouted.

"Get the **HELL **away from me." Sakura said a little louder.

"LET'S GET RAMEN!" (You know who said it) Sakura stopped and turned her head slightly. She gave a glare that made the Uchiha's look like a stare.

"GET. THE. FUCK. AWAY. FROM. ME!" She shouted. Before anyone could argue her chakara uncontrollably sent waves out and sent them all into walls. She didn't know how, but her chakara was coming back FAST. She thought it would at least be a week, but here it was attacking people. Before they could get up she was gone and hid her chakara perfectly.

* * *

Sakura sat next to a pond and instead of a happy sunny day like it was everywhere else, it was dark and gloomy, he favorite weather. She sat under the tree and meditated.

"Can I help you?" Sakura asked the figure that was approaching.

"Sakura, you shouldn't do that." The person answered.

"Neji, I don't talk to you, and you don't talk to me. Why the sudden change?" Sakura asked as she opened one eye.

"You're peculiar, I want to know you, and be your….."

To be continued……

* * *

**A/n: Yeah, I'm making these short on purpose. It's funny when I leave you hanging. **


	20. Fan Boys Are Evil

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

**

* * *

A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. Another thing, I'll start adding the suffix to the ends because I think it sounds better and if I use it wrong I really don't care but am sorry. ****

* * *

**'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura or Inner Someone**_

Regular- narrating or talking

* * *

Sakura sat next to a pond and instead of a happy sunny day like it was everywhere else, it was dark and gloomy, he favorite weather. She sat under the tree and meditated.

"Can I help you?" Sakura asked the figure that was approaching.

"Sakura, you shouldn't do that." The person answered.

"Neji, I don't talk to you, and you don't talk to me. Why the sudden change?" Sakura asked as she opened one eye.

"You're peculiar, I want to know you, and be your friend. You don't seem so bad; just you've had a rough past." Neji said.

"Yeah, yeah I have. Nothing I'd want to burden you with though." Sakura smirked. Soon the weather changed to her feelings. Neji sat across from sakura and started to get to know her. He asked her about goals, likes, dislikes, plans for life, etc. It was getting late quick, and soon the sun set.

"See Sakura-chan, I'm not that bad, it was nice talking to you." Neji smirked before he left.

"Yeah, it was Neji-kun." Sakura said when he was gone.

_**"Why do you say Neji-kun but not Sasuke-kun?" I.S.H asked**_

_"_**Oh, now here you're here. Where've you been, I haven't scene you in forever, where were you when I was getting my ass kicked by that Uchiha?" Sakura countered.**

_**"Oh, sorry I thought you didn't like me."**_

**"I don't hate you, but I don't like you. The reason why I call Neji, Neji-kun is because I think I know him better, don't worry, I'm not falling for him, nor am I for Sasuke." Sakura stated.**

_**"Or so you say." I.S.H teased and left.**_

Sakura came in and locked the door to her house. She saw the boys look at her with fear. Sakura sighed and apologized and told them everything. She didn't notice when Sasuke glared and tightened when she said "Neji-kun", he would much rather hear her say "Sasuke-kun" Much rather. Then again, there were a lot of things he'd want her to do. Sakura soon excused herself and left to her room.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Ontre" (**A/n: I saw that when I mean enter)** Sakura said as she turned over in her bed.

"Hi Sakura." Sasuke whispered as he made his way towards her bed.

"What can I help you with? " Sakura asked lazily.

"Can I, um you know sleep with you in your bed just this once?" Sasuke asked being like a five year old who had a bad dream. That was his plan; he knew if Sakura was asleep she'd say yes.

"Fine." She answered. Sasuke smirked. He was only doing this so he would feel better about the whole name thing. He slowly got under the covers, lay behind Sakura, and held her possessively. He soon fell asleep in dream land,

Sasuke woke up in a hurry when cold water was splashed on him.

"I'm not even gonna ask why you were in my bed." Sakura stated as she left the room. Sasuke smirk turned into a smile. Yep, Sasuke Uchiha smiled. The next week went by slow, with Sakura constantly breaking up the boys arguments.

Sakura was running for her life when a group of boys were chasing her. Sakura Haruno who just recently let her face be scene by the public had FAN BOYS!

"Where is you Imouto?" Kakashi asked Haku.

"How should I know, as of now I have to live with you." Haku replied. Soon team 7 saw Sakura running, fast. Then they saw boys chasing after Sakura. The boys glared, Kakashi because even though he didn't know Sakura to much thought of her as a daughter, it was one sided though, Haku because she was his sister, Naruto because he thought of her as a sister, and Sasuke because well do I even need to say?

"Sakura, go out with me!"

"No, me, we'd look great together!"

"No me, we both have the power of YOUTH!" You know who said it. Haku was pissed because of the boys he then stood up and grabbed Sakura.

"STAY. THE. HELL. AWAY. FROM. MY. IMOUTO!" He yelled. Soon the fan boys left the angry Haruno.

"Sakura, are you okay? Fan people can be very dangerous." Sasuke asked. Sakura just gave a slow nod and started to train. The boys watched as she train the hardest out of them all. It actually worried them and knew nothing could stop her.

"Sakura-chan if you don't stop you're gonna kill yourself." A voice said nonchalantly.

"Aw, don't tell me Neji-kun is worried for me?" Sakura teased. Sasuke clenched and gave a glare to the Hyuuga. Neji smirk knowing that Sasuke was jealous.

"Sakura, let's spar." Neji said as he walked and stood in a fighting stance.

"Your taijutsu sucks, might as well. You guys don't mind do you?" Sakura asked her team.

"Sure, KICK HIS ASS!" Naruto shouted. The rest just nodded.

"Let's make this interesting, if I win, you go on a date with me. If you win, I'll do anything you say for a month." Neji smirked. Sakura eye's widened and then went normal, Sasuke was going to sock Neji in the face, but he knew it would be questioned; the others just glared and watched Sakura to see what her decision was. Sakura then looked up and smirked.

"Fine, I accept, now lets get started shall we?" Sakura's smirk turned evil. Neji stood a little scared, but shook it off when she punched him in the face. Neji fell back wards and got backup and threw a punch, she dodge and he knew she would. He kicked her and she did a back flip while kicking him in the jaw. Before he fell back she ran quickly behind him and kicked him in the back. That's how the fight went for about ten minutes. They were both panting, but Sakura had more energy. She quickly ended the fight with a final bow to Neji's stomach.

"When you fight me to get a date, it doesn't work." Sakura said as she left. She was heading back to her house to shower and maybe take a nap.

* * *

Sakura had just gotten out of the shower and turned on her computer to play music. (**A/N: Like I've said before IT'S A GOD DAMN FICTION!) **She went on to her play list and found a song

_crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real _

there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/I can't seem

to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real

discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
distracting/reacting  
against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
it's haunting how I can't seem...

to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing confusing what is real

there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing what is real  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/confusing what is real 

Sasuke had walked in on her as she was dancing watching her as she sang along, he loved her singing voice. Then Sakura notice him and shut the music off.

"Hey, what can I do for you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke felt a blush when he said that, he liked that she said that.

"Um, well I was hoping t-that you w-would like to come with me t-to get so-some ramen at Ichiraku?" Sasuke asked while he blushed a little more when he realized he stuttered. Sakura gave him a smirk and she started to toy with him, she was raised in hell so she knew what would be evil right now, tempting him.

"So, you want me to go to Ichiraku with you hm?" Sakura asked as she invited him in her room and shut it.

"W-well yeah, yo-you don't have to if you don't want to." Sasuke replied. He let out a small gasp as she put her hands on his chest and rubbed his chest going up to his shoulders then down and repeating. Sasuke was shocked, some of his fan girls did this, but never had any effect.

"Maybe, I'll go." She whispered him his ear making him shiver with pleasure. "Or maybe I won't." She whispered again, and in a blink of an eye he was outside her door with the door slammed in his face.

"Er, you're THE DEVIL TOYING WITH ME LIKE THAT!" Sasuke yelled as he pounded on her door.

"Maybe I am Sasuke-kun, maybe I am." Sakura laughed.

* * *

**A/n: Well there you go, my chapter. Just to let you know, in the next chapters if Orochimaru is there Sakura doesn't remember him because when he came he took her memories of him. TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY YAY! So, if I don't post a new chapter tomorrow or Saturday you know why, I'm probably partying. Thanks for your reviews.**


	21. Forest of Death

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. Another thing, I'll start adding the suffix to the ends because I think it sounds better and if I use it wrong I really don't care but am sorry. I don't know how long the test really is. Sorry I haven't updated on anything but will do ASAP. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura or Inner Someone**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay you brats, time for the forest of death. Get in a line and get your scroll you have five days to complete this test. Some o you guys will die. Now hurry up and get your scrolls." Anko commanded. All teams got in different lines and awaited their scrolls. Sakura was dieing of boredom and decided to bug Naruto. He was stupid. Sakura had learned t get into peoples minds, it was apart of her bloodline.

"_**Hello me, how are we today?" 'I.N.U' asked.**_

"_What the fuck? I'm hearing voices? AHHHHH!" Naruto screamed._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed. He started to run around in circles while Sasuke and Sakura just stared at him. Now Sakura had entertainment.

"Shut up you dobe, you'll scare everyone." Sasuke stated.

"Not my fault, besides, I can't have that job, it belong to Sakura." Naruto stated. Naruto just earned Sakura's glare which was far worse then the Uchiha glare. Naruto gulped and hid behind Sasuke, who in return looked at Sakura and smirked. Sakura just stared at her to team mates and shook her head. It was now their turn to get a scroll.

Team 7 had gotten an earth scroll. Sakura was to hold it and keep it safe because even if the team didn't want to admit it, she probably was stronger than them. They had been traveling for only three hours before they ran into trouble.

"Looks like a couple of Konoha ninja." A girl said.

"Not just any Konoha ninja, they have a special girl on their team." A boy said. Sakura knew those two voices anywhere. She didn't even bother to turn around and told the boys through her mind not to either.

"Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, what do I owe for this pleasant surprise?" Sakura asked clearly bored. The boys tensed as they heard the names Sakura called off, they both knew they were a force not to be messed with.

"Now, now Sakura always quick to the point, so what are you up to?" Temari asked.

"Same thing as you, now my team and I must be going, and you should be finding your way to the tower, hurry so no one takes either of you scrolls." Sakura stated as she and her team disappeared.

"She never talks that much Temari, you should know that." Gaara stated. The two others just shrugged and made their way to the tower with their two scrolls.

/3 …. …

"We should set camp here for the night. I'll start the fire, Naruto and Sasuke, please go get something to eat if it isn't too troublesome." Sakura asked. The boys just nodded and did what they were told. Sakura went to gather fire wood and traps. She knew all to well than to leave her guard down. Little did Team 7 know, they were being watched.

**"Soon, I shall have Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan in my grasp. I'll leave Naruto-kun to the Akatsuki." A man thought.**

"Death Style: Rebirth's Curse." He whispered.

/3

Sakura's legs became wobbly as she came back with wood. The two boys in her team noticed her actions. Soon Sakura fell, but Sasuke used his speed to quickly catch her before she made impact with the ground.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know Naruto, I don't know." Sasuke replied. Soon they made Sakura a place to rest as the made food. Every once in a while Sasuke would look back to check on his cherry blossom. Yes, he thought Sakura was HIS, no one else's. He would protect her at all cost. His train of thought was interrupted by Sakura starting to come to. In a blink of the eye, Sasuke was at Sakura's side.

"W-Where am I Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke fought the blush coming up to his cheeks when she said 'Sasuke-kun'. He simply stared at her and knew she was confused.

"We're at the forest of death, remember?" Sasuke asked. Soon Sakura nodded her head signaling she remembered. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. He asked Sakura if she was hungry but she shook her head and said no. She told them about the traps she had set up and how she was safely protecting the scroll. Sasuke smiled at her.

"Sasuke, go to sleep. You and Naruto, I'll set up guardian angel so we can all sleep peacefully tonight." Sakura stated as she sat up. Sasuke nodded and told Naruto to settle down and go to bed. Naruto did and walked over to Sakura and Sasuke. **"Okay, if you need to pee in the middle of the night, just wake me. If there's anyone near us, I've set traps all around us so no one can disturb us even if we're in guardian angel understand?" She asked them through her mind. The boys just nodded and lay down near the fire.**

"Heaven Style: Guardian Angel." Sakura whispered. Soon Team 7's camp was covered by the force field. Sakura lie down and look towards the sky and admired the stars.

"Can't sleep Sakura?" Sasuke asked when he turned over to Sakura.

"Not really." She replied. Sasuke got up and walked over to her. He then lay down next to her. He gently grabbed her hand and stoked it. He knew she was tired by using a lot of chakara. She had used it while running, getting away from the Sand Ninja, masking her chakara, using her roses, talking to them through her bloodline, and now the guarding jutsu. Sakura soon feel asleep and cuddled next to Sasuke. He didn't mind, he enjoyed having her near him. He wrapped an arm around her before she jolted up. She did a few hand seals and said something about a camouflage jutsu. She then turned to Sasuke and did a fake smile. He knew it was fake like all of her other smiles. She then cuddled near him again and slept. Tonight, was going to be a peaceful night. That was interrupted by Naruto's snores. Sasuke undid his arm around Sakura and walked over to Naruto and put a gag in his mouth. He didn't want him to disturb his precious, little, cherry blossom.

**"I'm getting way to protective over her." Sasuke thought. For once, his inner shut the hell up. **He smiled another true smile and kissed her, this time incautiously, she kissed him back. Sasuke smiled again and kissed her more, she did the same. Then he realized it wasn't her kissing, she was asleep and didn't know what she was doing, so he broke the kiss.

::::::::::::: """""""""""::::::::::::

**A/N: Well, here's your chapter. Sorry I haven't updated lately, I know I said I would as much as possible, but I've had detentions lately and a whole bunch of other crap. Anyways happy late Halloween.**


	22. Foregotten memories

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. Another thing, I'll start adding the suffix to the ends because I think it sounds better and if I use it wrong I really don't care but am sorry. I don't know how long the test really is.**** : I dedicate this chapter to my loving friend/ non-related sister, Ixxluvxxmyxxbella. I came home crying because of my brother who just was being a total ass and told her about it. If she wasn't there to comfort me, I would have stopped writing fanfics. So thank her for making me feel better**** ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura or Inner Someone**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Can't sleep Sakura?" Sasuke asked when he turned over to Sakura._

_"Not really." She replied. Sasuke got up and walked over to her. He then lay down next to her. He gently grabbed her hand and stoked it. He knew she was tired by using a lot of chakara. She had used it while running, getting away from the Sand Ninja, masking her chakara, using her roses, talking to them through her bloodline, and now the guarding jutsu. Sakura soon feel asleep and cuddled next to Sasuke. He didn't mind, he enjoyed having her near him. He wrapped an arm around her before she jolted up. She did a few hand seals and said something about a camouflage jutsu. She then turned to Sasuke and did a fake smile. He knew it was fake like all of her other smiles. She then cuddled near him again and slept. Tonight, was going to be a peaceful night. That was interrupted by Naruto's snores. Sasuke undid his arm around Sakura and walked over to Naruto and put a gag in his mouth. He didn't want him to disturb his precious, little, cherry blossom. _

_**"I'm getting way to protective over her." Sasuke thought. For once, his inner shut the hell up. **__He smiled another true smile and kissed her, this time incautiously, she kissed him back. Sasuke smiled again and kissed her more, she did the same. Then he realized it wasn't her kissing, she was asleep and didn't know what she was doing, so he broke the kiss._

Team 7 woke up at around 7:00 am. They quickly ate and left. They soon made an encounter with some ninja. Let's just say, before they could blink Sakura had knocked them out and took their scroll. Now they had the scrolls they needed.

"Nice work Sakura-chan, did you use genjutsu?" Naruto asked while they where jumping.

"Yeah, lets take a break please?" She asked. Soon they all stopped. Naruto had to go pee, and Sasuke went to find water, leaving Sakura all alone. She heard rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Sakura asked. The rustling continued and a grass ninja came out.

"Hello Ssssakura. How are you?" The grass ninja asked.

"Get the hell away from me unless you wanna fight." Sakura replied as she got into a fighting stance. The grass ninja merely chuckled and pretended to throw a kunai at her. She dodged only for the grass Nin to bite her.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Sakura screamed.

"-Gasp- Sakura s in trouble." Naruto and Sasuke said together even though they where in different spots.

_"No one is gonna hurt Sakura-chan and get away from it." Naruto thought._  
Soon a giant snake came and ate Naruto.

"Aw crap, why does this always happen to me?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke came to see Sakura on the ground. He looked around franticly to find out who did it.

"Looking for me Sssssasssuke-kun?" The grass Nin asked as he popped out of the shadows.

"What did you do to her?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm? Oh, you mean your little girlfriend; I just used genjutsu on her, that's all." He replied.

"Sakura isn't my girlfriend. Although she isn't she is my team mate, and since you hurt my team mate, you will pay." Sasuke said evilly. The grass Nin just laughed.

"I'd love to fight you, but I have a gift for you." The grass nin said, and with that he bit Sasuke. Sasuke screamed in pain and soon he passed out.

"Err, this is getting annoying." Soon Naruto made a whole lot of Narutos. "Now to get to teme and Sakura-chan. With that, Naruto went running.

He came to see that Sasuke was on the floor while Sakura was placing a wet cloth on his head. Soon Naruto fell down because when the snake swallowed him, there was poison in his stomach.(**A/n: It's my fic so I want it to be poison**) Sakura walked over to him and picked him up and placed him next to Sasuke while putting a wet cloth on Naruto.

**"Hopefully Sasuke didn't see me get bite." Sakura thought.** Sakura looked at her shoulder, there on her shoulder, was a pentagram.

_**"How ironic." I.S.H stated.**_ Sakura nodded and looked at Sasuke's shoulder, there were three commas like in his eye when he did Sharingan.

**A/n: well here you go, a short chapter.****Anyways sorry I said I'd update yesterday, but I couldn't due to my bro being an ass and making me feel bad so I had to go back to my old ways which I haven't for about three weeks. If you don't know what I mean, ask Ixxluvxxmyxxbella, she's reviews this story along as others. **


	23. Trouble Starts! Again!

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. Another thing, I'll start adding the suffix to the ends because I think it sounds better and if I use it wrong I really don't care but am sorry. I don't know how long the test really is.****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura or Inner Someone**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He came to see that Sasuke was on the floor while Sakura was placing a wet cloth on his head. Soon Naruto fell down because when the snake swallowed him, there was poison in his stomach. (__**A/n: It's my fic so I want it to be poison**__) Sakura walked over to him and picked him up and placed him next to Sasuke while putting a wet cloth on Naruto._

_**"Hopefully Sasuke didn't see me get bite." Sakura thought.**__ Sakura looked at her shoulder, there on her shoulder, was a pentagram._

_**"How ironic." I.S.H stated.**__ Sakura nodded and looked at Sasuke's shoulder; there were three commas like in his eye when he did Sharingan._

_--------------------------------------------_

"This is turning out to e an interesting exam." Sakura said to herself. She was putting another wet cloth on Sasuke and Naruto. "Alright Ino-pig, Shikamaru-san, and Chouji-san, come out now." Sakura called to the bush.

"Pretty smart, you know that?'' Shikamaru asked.

"If you want the scroll, I don't have one I'd love to give you, and if you wanna fight, I'll gladly give you one." Sakura stated.

"Actually, we were just checking up on you, I mean if you can't even stand up to a simple mind torture, what use are you in here?" Ino questioned.

"What about you and you father? I did my own on you, and your father went screaming when he saw what Itachi did to me." Sakura retorted. Ino huffed, but Shikamaru and Chouji took her away.

"Okay, come out you stupid sound ninja, I don't have time for this." Sakura stated. Soon three sound ninja came out.

"I'll give you a job well done like that lazy boy said before, but this time our job id different. We're here to kill Uchiha." A guy wrapped in bandages said.

"I'd like to see you try, Kin, Douzu and Zaku." Sakura spat. The three just stood shocked.

"How did you know our names?" Kin asked.

"Tch and you call yourself ninja, you bakas, WE TOOK THE WRIITEN PART OF THE TEST TOGETHER!" Sakura screamed. The three just opened their mouths and said a silent "Oh". Soon they got into their fighting stances.

* * *

**A/n: Well, things are starting to go along. R&R PLZ!**


	24. Unexpected

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. Another thing, I'll start adding the suffix to the ends because I think it sounds better and if I use it wrong I really don't care but am sorry. I don't know how long the test really is.****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura or Inner Someone**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Okay, come out you stupid sound ninja, I don't have time for this." Sakura stated. Soon three sound ninja came out._

_"I'll give you a job well done like that lazy boy said before, but this time our job id different. We're here to kill Uchiha." A guy wrapped in bandages said._

_"I'd like to see you try, Kin, Douzu and Zaku." Sakura spat. The three just stood shocked._

_"How did you know our names?" Kin asked._

_"Tch and you call yourself ninja, you bakas; WE TOOK THE WRIITEN PART OF THE TEST TOGETHER!" Sakura screamed. The three just opened their mouths and said a silent "Oh".

* * *

_

-

Sakura threw a kunai at them.

"I don't have time for you guys." Sakura spat. She soon came to punch Douzu, but was pushed back by an invisible source.

"What the fuck?" Sakura cursed. Laughter came from Zaku.

"You see this?" Zaku asked as he pointed to a think on his arm. "This transfers sound making me able to bend it with my chakara."

**"These people aren't to be taken easy."** Sakura thought.

_**"You think?"**_ I.S.H countered. Sakura decided to ignore her comment and focus on fighting. In a blink of an eye, Kin was holding her by her hair.

"You think too much, that's a bad mistake for a Ninja. I heard you were strong, but I guess I overestimated you. See your hair is precious. Maybe if you weren't so obsessed with it, you wouldn't be in this position." Kin hissed.

"You're one to talk aren't you? Besides, I only wash and brush my hair, nothing more, nothing less. I only do what I have to do and leave it. I suppose you're right though, it is a hassle." Sakura spat as she took a kunai out and cut her own hair. "Such a pity to have cut my hair, but oh well." Sakura frowned. Soon Kin was in the same position Sakura was in. "I'll give you a hair cut." Sakura spat as she cut Kin's hair to her chin. Sakura then took a katana that she had and hit Kin in the head with it.

"KIN!" Zaku shouted as he rushed towards Kin.

"And you cal me weak. Never show emotions during a fight or feel any towards an injured comrade." Sakura stated as she gave a powerful punch to Zaku's face. She then kicked him in the stomach. Soon Sakura was hit by a powerful blat of sound. It was so powerful, it gave her gashed.

"That's enough bitch." Douzu spat. Sakura knew she was in no condition to fight in the first place, but that never stopped her. Now, Sakura lay there on the floor awaiting death.

**"Wow, so this is how it ends. How pathetic, I guess I am pathetic. Maybe, I should've just stayed in hell, where I belong." **Sakura thought. Sakura waited and waited, but it never came. She turned her head when se felt a strong chakara force. Standing there in purple flames and having strange markings on him was Sasuke.

"Sakura, I will protect you, AND make him pay for what he did to you." Sasuke hissed. He and Douzu soon got into a heated fight. Sakura could hear Douzu's pleas for Sasuke to stop, but he never did.

"_**Hey, do something it's not Douzu's time!"**_ I.S.H shouted. Sakura knew she was right, with all the strength Sakura could muster, she ran to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Sasuke-kun please, stop. Please, I think he's learned his lesson. We aren't here to kill. Please Sasuke-kun, please stop." Sakura whispered as she hugged Sasuke from behind. Her voice was shaky, but not a single tear fell.

"Sakura-chan?" Sasuke whispered. Soon the marking retracted.

"You guys have proven yourselves well. Next time though, next time will be different." Douzu said as he took his team mates and dropped a scroll on the ground.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he turned facing her and returning the hug. He laid his head on top of Sakura's inhaling her scent and brought her closer. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Sasuke whispered.

"It's okay. Just please, please don't do that again, you made me worry." Sakura whispered into his chest. They stood like that for a while.

"Hey, Team 10, catch." Sasuke shouted as he tossed the scroll Douzu left to them. Shikamaru smirked as he caught it and then they actually left.

"We should get some rest." Sakura stated as she pulled away from Sasuke.

"You have enough chakara to guard us?" Sasuke asked. Sakura gave a tiny fake smile and nodded. She put it up around the tree where Naruto was laying and Sasuke and Sakura laid on the other side of the tree. Sakura lay in Sasuke's arms as they both were awake. Sasuke was fingering Sakura's now short locks. He'd miss her long pretty hair.

"It's a shame you had to cut your hair. I liked it long." Sasuke whispered. Sakura just looked up at him.

"I'll miss it too, but I know how to get it back to normal." Sakura whispered as she looked up at him. Emerald met Onyx and stayed there. Un-cautiously, their heads moved closer until their lips were only centimeters apart. Their breaths mingled with each other until their lips touched. It was a nice and slow kiss. They broke apart, but then lips met again, except this time, more hungry. Sasuke swept his tongue across Sakura's lips. She parted her lips and allowed him to explore her mouth. When he was done, she did the same to him. It was their first kiss, and savored it. They both broke away at the same time feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time. They didn't know what had overcome them.

"For now Sakura, can we pretend this never happened?" Sasuke asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing." She replied. Soon both fell asleep for the first time without any bad dreams.

* * *

**A/n : Yes, i made them finally kiss.**


	25. Secret's Out, short chap

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. Another thing, I'll start adding the suffix to the ends because I think it sounds better and if I use it wrong I really don't care but am sorry. I don't know how long the test really is.****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura or Inner Someone**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up you lazy bum, we're leaving, we gotta get to the tower in two days." Sasuke yelled as he kicked Naruto. Naruto didn't even stir.

"Sasuke, watch a pro at work." Sakura smirked. Sasuke just rolled his eyes knowing that whatever Sakura had planned, would probably be painful.

"Naruto, terrible news, all the ramen in the world was shot into outer space and all of the ramen recipes along with it. On top of that, everyone who had the recipes in their heads, got amnesia, so no one knows how to make ramen." Sakura sounded desperate. Naruto shot up, just as he was abut to scream, Sakura clamped a hand over his mouth.

**"You have to be quiet Naruto because if anyone finds us and stuff, we aren't in the best condition to fight okay?" **Sakura asked him through thoughts. Naruto nodded. Sasuke gave a questionable look before Sakura filled him in.

"Now, we're going to travel by my roses to get to the tower ASAP, got it?" Sakura asked in a whisper. The boys nodded. This adventure was finally over.

By the time they got to the tower, Hinata's team, and Gaara's team were the only ones there.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata stuttered in happiness.

"Hello, Hinata-chan." Sakura whispered.

"Hooded freak, what's wrong with you?" Kiba asked. Even if Sakura didn't wear a hood anymore, Kiba still called her 'hooded freak'.

"Nothing Kiba." Sakura whispered.

"Oh no, something has to be wrong with her if she didn't hit me. I know, this is either A: A horrible Dream, B: Genjutsu: or C: You're not really Sakura. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FRIEND YOU HORRIBLE PERSON! YOU HAVE A LOT OF GUTS TO PRETEND TO BE SAKURA! I BET NOT EVEN THE DEVIL HIMSELF WONULD TURN HIMSELF INTO SAKURA" Kiba screamed as he shook Sakura who didn't even flinch.

"Stop it dude, that's our Sakura alright, right Gaara, right Temari?" Kankuro stated as he came into the room.

"I WILL NOT STOP, THIS ISN"T SAKURA!" KIBA YELLED.

"Unless you have an early death wish, I suggest you stop shaking me!" Sakura hissed deadly. Quickly Kiba stopped and hid behind Hinata.

"I-It's Sakura-chan a-alright" Hinata giggled. Soon Sakura passed out on the floor.

"Oh my fucking god, what happened to Sakura-chan?" Naruto cried as he ran towards his non-moving friend.

"Naruto-kun, step back, I'll handle this." Hinata spoke with out stuttering.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because she needs to take her to a separate room to make sure she doesn't have any injuries underneath her clothes. I doubt if Sakura-chan woke up and us guys were there." Kiba answered. Sasuke thought about what Kiba had said and was now in a battle to fight an on coming blush.

"Sasuke-san, can you carry her into an empty bedroom, I need to get some supplies." Hinata asked. Sasuke gave a nod and picked Sakura up bridal style.

--

Sasuke had carried Sakura into an empty room and laid her gently on the soft bed. He waited until Hinata came in before he left. Now Hinata was tending to Sakura. Hinata cleaned up the visible wounds that weren't covered by her clothes. Now Hinata was going for Sakura's neck and shoulder. Before Hinata could touch her, Sakura's hand shot up.

"Don't touch it!" Sakura commanded. Hinata looked astonished at Sakura. Sakura slowly let Hinata's hand go. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." Sakura said quietly.

"What happened to you that you don't want me to see?" Hinata asked with concern.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded as she took a kunai out and cut her palm. Sakura did the same as they did their blood promise and then heal themselves.

"Okay, while Sasuke and Naruto were out doing stuff, a Grass Nin came out and started to fight me. He ended the fight by biting me and leaving me with this. Sakura answered as she pulled her sleeve down to reveal a pentagram. Hinata gasped.

"What does it do?" Hinata asked as she gently fingered it.

"I don't know Hinata-chan, I don't know.

**A/n: Yes, I know short chapter, but being an emo of her word, I have to update all of my stories because of Luhbutterfly writing two chapters for her story "What Comes Around, Goes Around"**


	26. DRAMA!

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. Another thing, I'll start adding the suffix to the ends because I think it sounds better and if I use it wrong I really don't care but am sorry. I don't know how long the test really is.****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura or Inner Someone**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sasuke had carried Sakura into an empty room and laid her gently on the soft bed. He waited until Hinata came in before he left. Now Hinata was tending to Sakura. Hinata cleaned up the visible wounds that weren't covered by her clothes. Now Hinata was going for Sakura's neck and shoulder. Before Hinata could touch her, Sakura's hand shot up._

_"Don't touch it!" Sakura commanded. Hinata looked astonished at Sakura. Sakura slowly let Hinata's hand go. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." Sakura said quietly._

_"What happened to you that you don't want me to see?" Hinata asked with concern._

_"Promise not to tell anyone?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded as she took a kunai out and cut her palm. Sakura did the same as they did their blood promise and then heal themselves._

_"Okay, while Sasuke and Naruto were out doing stuff, a Grass Nin came out and started to fight me. He ended the fight by biting me and leaving me with this. Sakura answered as she pulled her sleeve down to reveal a pentagram. Hinata gasped._

_"What does it do?" Hinata asked as she gently fingered it._

_"I don't know Hinata-chan, I don't know._

"What's taking her so long?" Naruto complained as he sat on the floor.

"Dobe, it's only been a few minutes." Sasuke answered. As if on cue Hinata and Sakura walked out.

"SAKURA-CHAN YOUR OKAY!" Kiba and Naruto shouted as they embraced her into a big hug.

"Get off me." She commanded.

"What's your problem?" Kiba asked.

"None of your business." Sakura answered. Soon she was pinned up to the wall.

"Sakura what the fuck is wrong with you? One minute you're all happy and now your acting like everyone is a burden!" Sasuke yelled.

"That's because you guys are always pressuring me about stuff that I don't even know!" Sakura yelled back. Soon she pushed him off and ran out of the room, but not before giving Hinata a look.

* * *

_Flashback_:

_"What are you going to do Sakura_-chan?" _Hinata asked._

_"For now, keep it a secret. I think I'll tell your sensei because Sasuke will go to Kakashi-sensei." Sakura sighed as she stroked her short hair._

_"You know Sakura-chan, if you had lavender hair and eyes like me, we'd look like twins." Hinata laughed thinking she'd laugh alone, but a beautiful laughter came out of Sakura. Soon Sakura became shaky as she cried._

_"Oh no, Sakura-chan don't cry." Hinata said as she pulled Sakura into a tight hug._

_"Thank you Hinata-chan. So it's a secret right?" Sakura asked as she wiped her tears away._

_"Right." Hinata answered. Soon Hinata was finishing up Sakura's wounds._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

"Sakura get back over here now!" Kiba yelled at Sakura's retreating back.

"I'm so tired of her attitude." Ino said. Ino and her team had gotten there before Sakura and Hinata came out of the room.

"Hey, TEME where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"To figure out what's up with my Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he ran out through the doors. Then time seemed to stop.

"Did he just say 'my Sakura'?" Kiba asked. Everyone looked at each other before laughing.

"Nah, Sasuke the human ice block calling a girl who's like hell's angel his. That's a funny one." Naruto laughed.

"Or, it could just be destiny." Neji said as he came out of the shadows.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to go out with her, remember?" Naruto teased.

"I'll punch you in the face and blame it on karma!" Neji yelled as he tackled Naruto.

* * *

"Damn it all. I have no fucking idea as in where the hall I am." Sakura yelled as she turned down a hall. Soon she was tackled to the floor. "What the FUCK!" She screamed.

"Sakura damn it, what the hell is your problem?" Sasuke asked as he pinned on the ground underneath him.

"Right now, my problem is you!" She spat as she moved her head around trying to get away from him. While doing so, Sasuke saw a bit of black on her neck.

"Sakura, what's on you neck?" He asked suspiciously. Immediately Sakura stopped squirming around.

"Uh, err, um a hickey?" Sakura tried to lie.

"From who, Naruto would never do that to you and Kiba thinks of you as a sister." Sasuke hissed as he jerked her color down. He saw the pentagram.

"Get the hell OFF ME!" She yelled. Soon black chakara picked him up and flung him across the room. "You saw, now you have to suffer the consequences." She hissed. Sasuke gulped when he saw her come near him.

"Death Style: Rebirth's Curse!" She shouted. Soon Sasuke passed out. "Now you won't remember." Sakura laughed before walking away. As she started to walk away tough she turned around and looked at him. She was raised in hell, she shouldn't have any emotions, her heart was dead, but he made it seem like it was alive. She walked back to him and this time instead of an asleep or unconsious it was Sasuke. Instead of Sasuke giving he all of those non knowing kisses to Sakura, the tables were turned.

"No one has to know what I've done." She whispered as she kissed Sasuke on the lips. Once she was done, she healed his bruised back and waited for him to wake up.

"S-sakura, what happened?" Was Sasuke's first question when he came around.

"I'm sorry. I threw you across the hall when you tackled me." Sakura answered with no hint of sympathy.

**"She's going back to her old ways again.**" Sasuke thought angrily. His team and he had worked so hard to get Sakura to open up, now it was all going to be thrown away and there was nothing he could do about it.

**"**Come on, let's get out of here." Sakura stated as she helped Sasuke up. Sasuke watched as she reached into a pocket and pulled something out that was oh so familiar to him and the team, her mask. Before Sakura could put it on Sasuke slapped it out of her hand but she caught it.

**"**Sakura, you're weak if you put that mask on. It hides your emotions. You could have the most serious tone and be smiling. If you put that mask on you're saying you weak and can't hide you emotions." Sasuke stated as he stared at he dead in the eye. Sakura was pissed that he had said that to her. Who was he to call her weak.

"Fuck off Uchiha." Sakura whispered as she looked away from him and continued to walk. "You're an avenger, you shouldn't care for me." She said. Sasuke's world fell apart at that moment.

**"She's right. She told me the exact same thing I've been telling myself when I'm around her."** Sasuke thought to himself.

**

* * *

**

**A/n: Here's you CHAPTER! R&R please!**


	27. Healing and Compitition for Sasuke

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. Another thing, I'll start adding the suffix to the ends because I think it sounds better and if I use it wrong I really don't care but am sorry. I don't know how long the test really is.****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura or Inner Someone**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Congratulations, you have all made it through the Forest of Death. Tomorrow we will go through our second step of elimination and put two of you against each other to fight, understood?" Anko asked. People nodded and mumbled before leaving.

"IMOUTO! You made it, I'm so proud of you!" Haku cried as he engulfed her into a tight hug.

"Let go Aniki." Sakura hissed as she undid herself from Haku.

"Good job Team 7, you should all get prepared for tomorrow, eat and rest up." Kakashi announced. "And Sasuke, I'd like a word with you." He continued. In a flash, Sakura was gone and everyone stood dumbfounded.

--

"Sakura-chan, there you are, come on Kurenai-sensei is over here." Hinata whispered as she tried to pull Sakura.

"No, I think Anko-sensei would be better. Her old teacher was this _Orochimaru_ I believe, and she specializes in snake techniques which was what this obviously is." Sakura stated as she pointed to her neck. Hinata gave an unsure nod and followed Sakura.

--

"What's on your neck Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know, some guy knocked out the little death-loving girl and bite me." Sasuke explained.

"'Death-loving girl'?" Kakashi asked.

"Sakura you moron." Sasuke hissed.

"Oh, I knew that. Anyways, back to business, what that _thing_ is on your neck is a curse mark from-" Kakashi started, "Orochimaru one of the legendary Sanin. We need to take care of that, so follow me." Sasuke just nodded.

--

"Anko-sensei!" Hinata yelled. Anko looked and snarled.

"What do you two brats want?" Anko hissed. Sakura didn't explain but only rip her collar down. Anko's face went from angry to surprise. "Orochimaru-sensei." She whispered. "Come with me and we'll seal this thing up."

--

"Hurry up Kakashi-sensei before anyone notices I'm gone." Sasuke complained.

"Look, it's either done fast and sloppy, or slow and neat." Kakashi retorted as he marked Sasuke's skin with different symbols. Soon Kakashi did a few hand signs and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The markings all around Sasuke danced up his body and onto the curse. Sasuke's loud screams echoed the empty room.

"That ought to do it." Kakashi smiled as he wiped off invisible dust off his gloves.

"FUCK IT HURTS!" Sasuke cried as he clenched his arm.

**"**Fine, fine you big baby." Kakashi complained as he hit a pressure point on Sasuke's back.

**--**

"Are you ready?" Anko asked as she completed the symbols on Sakura's body.

"I'm ready." Sakura whispered as she took in a deep breath. Anko did a series of hand signs and pressed on Sakura's curse mark. A searing pain went through Sakura, it was a pain she'd never felt before, except she didn't scream. Sakura was biting her lip so hard she made herself bled. One would think blood has a very gross taste, but Sakura loved it. She focused on the taste of the blood and nothing else.

"Are you alright, no screaming, no tears, no yelling out profanities?" Anko asked as she knelt down to Sakura's size.

"I'm fine." Sakura whispered as she bandaged up the mark and threw her top on. "Thank you." With that Sakura was gone.

"Strange kid, probably emo like the last Uchihas, was Itachi an emo or was he Goth before? Wait, no he was just an insane crazy guy." Anko said to herself.

--

Sasuke had just woken up and saw Sakura walking out of a room while slipping on her mask. Before Sakura could do it, or Sasuke can call her weak, a kunai came out and pinned it to the wall.

"Sakura-chan, you shouldn't be doing that, you'd hide you pretty face." A boy with purplish black hair and bright blue eyes stated as he threw another kunai up in the air.

"Hello Yuki-kun." Sakura whispered as she walked over to Yuki and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Everything go okay?" He asked. Sakura rolled her eyes and put on a plastic smile.

"Everything went just dandy." Sakura replied like a robot. Yuki walked over to her and pulled her collar down and observed the bandages before kissing it.

"Feel better now?" He asked with a smirk. Sakura just growled and sent him a glare. "Whatever Sakura-chan, just if we end up fighting, I hope you don't go easy on me." Yuki smirked even more as he grabbed Sakura's hand and kissed it.

"YUKI! Damn it, where were you?" A boy with reddish black hair and green eyes yelled.

"You're loud!" A blonde haired girl with pink eyes complained. "Who's the bitch?" She asked while looping an arm around Yuki who gave an annoyed look.

"My name is not important to you Mitzuki." Sakura hissed.

"Mitzuki, you're so stupid, that's Haruno Sakura, on Team 7 with Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Haku, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzamaki Naruto." The red/black haired boy said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you two Osaka Kyo and Mitzuki and your other teammate Yamanashi Yuki?" Sakura asked.

"Observant as always Sakura-chan, but you already know me." Yuki smirked as he undid Mitzuki's arm.

Where Sasuke was he was twitching. He didn't like this _Yuki_ guy one bit. It irked him more knowing that Sakura knew this guy and could actually like him seeing the way she acted around him. Sasuke looked around and spotted Naruto and grabbed him and covered his mouth telling him to be quiet as they watched.

"I don't care about who she is. She's a bother to us, look at her annoying pink hair. She has that annoying blonde boy and dreamy Uchiha on her team." Mitzuki snorted. Sakura gave out a chuckle. "What are you chuckling about?"

"Oh, I find it funny that you're blonde with pink eyes and are making fun of another blonde and a girl who has pink eyes." Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

"You're DEAD!" Mitzuki screamed. Before she could pounce on Sakura, Sakura was gone and being held by he shoulder's by Sasuke and Naruto.

"Let go OF ME!" Sakura hissed as she struggled.

"Yeah, let go of her Uchiha." Yuki agreed.

"What they said Blondie." Kyo also agreed.

"Fuck Sakura, I'm gonna kill that boy BELIEVE IT!" Naruto cheered as he was going to strike him, but like Sakura was held back.

"We aren't her to pick a fight Naruto." Sasuke answered in an annoyed tune.

"Pft, since when do you care?" Sakura asked as she struggled. Sasuke pushed her and Naruto in front of him as he turned around.

"Let's go." Sasuke answered yet not answered.

"See you around Uchiha. Bye Sakura-chan." Yuki cheered. Sasuke's hands clenched and unclenched, this was going to be a long exam.


	28. Yuki is what to who?

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. Another thing, I'll start adding the suffix to the ends because I think it sounds better and if I use it wrong I really don't care but am sorry. I don't know how long the test really is. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura or Inner Someone**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell are you thinking Sakura?!" Sasuke yelled as he threw Sakura to the floor.

"What are you talking about Uchiha?" Sakura spat as she got up.

"Don't play this fucking game with me. Who the hell are they?" Sasuke's voice was getting louder.

"I believe that's Team 18 or something like that." Sakura replied.

"Sakura-chan, you know what he means." Naruto growled.

"What is it 'Pick on Sakura Day'?" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura what the hell has gotten into you? When we first met you, you were like the Devil's daughter, and then you opened up more when we met Haku, now after since the Forest of Death you've started to act like you did before and now you're flirting with that Yuki kid!" Sasuke screamed as he got in her face.

"I can flirt with him if I want, HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Sakura screamed as she stormed off. Those words cut into Sasuke. Sakura had a boyfriend, since when. Did she say that to get him off her back, or were they really together?

"Dude, since when does Sakura-chan have a boyfriend?" Naruto asked as her watched the doors slam close.

"I don't give a fuck." Sasuke growled as he left Naruto and headed out the other door.

"Like hell he doesn't." Naruto mumbled as he followed Sasuke.

* * *

In Hell

"Yuki-san." Satan said as Yuki walked into the room.

"Yes Satan-sama?" Yuki asked.

"How is my beautiful and evil princess doing?" Satan asked in return as he poured a glass of wine and took a sip.

"Honestly, I just saw Sakura-chan for the first time since she left today. That didn't change anything though; she knows who she is to me and vise versa. I have a feeling that the Uchiha boy feels for her though, even though he doesn't show anything about it, he gives that feeling off when he and the Kyuubi stopped Sakura-chan from killing Mitzuki." Yuki stated Satan choked on his wine when he heard that.

"She will not go out with him, make sure he knows that she belongs to you." Satan commanded as he slammed his fist on the desk.

"She knows all to well that she belongs to me, I've known her since we were five if you've forgotten." Yuki gave an evil smirk as Satan smirked back.

"Good, now be on your way." Satan once again commanded, Yuki just nodded and left.

* * *

"Imouto, what in god's name are you doing?" Haku asked as he saw Sakura. Sakura's head turned slowly and had an evil look on her face.

"What did you just say?" Sakura asked in an almost demonic voice.

"I said, 'Imouto, what in god's name-" Haku started before he was picked up and thrown.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT NAME!" Sakura screamed.

"Just because we were raised in Hell doesn't mean we can't say 'god'." Haku stated as he picked himself up.

"I have respect for otou-san for your information!" Sakura hissed. Haku just walked closer to the girl who was giving off a murderous aurora.

"Imouto, you will not talk to me with disrespect. You may have respect for otou-san, but that doesn't mean you can bitch at me for not having respect." Haku spat as he looked down at Sakura.

"If you treat me with disrespect, you won't get respect in return. You aren't as high and mighty as you think you are. People of lower levels may treat you with respect, but I won't." Sakura spat. Haku's face scowled at what she said.

_Slap_

Sakura's mouth opened as her head was turned to the left and Haku's hand was still in the air in a slap formation. He was glaring his hardest at his little sister.

"I said I won't be treated with disrespect Haruno Sakura; now start treating me with respect." Haku commanded. Sakura face was painted with shock as she gulped.

"I hate you." Sakura whispered as the vines took her away. Haku's hand was still in mid-air.

"Haku-sensei, what did you do?" Naruto asked. Sasuke and Naruto had been there to witness the slap.

"I'm showing Sakura where her place is. I've had enough of her acting so, so fucking RUDE! We want her to speak and open up but she's closing up all opportunities." Haku shouted. The boys just nodded because they knew Sakura was going to get out of hand if someone didn't stop her soon, but didn't know if slapping her was an answer.

"Haku-sensei, who is Yamanashi Yuki?" Sasuke asked or rather growled and demanded. Haku's facial expression went grave, and then angry.

"He's Sakura's boyfriend." Haku angrily said through gritted teeth.

"She's your sister and you're technically her guardian so why are you letting him go out with her if you don't like him. Make him not wanna be around you so he'll dump Sakura-chan, end of story." Naruto said.

"It's not so easy. God damn it, only if you guys knew how complicated Sakura's life is. Mine is complicated, but hers is far worse." Haku whispered as he rubbed his temples.

"Then why don't you tell us so we can try to help?" Sasuke demanded.

"I'm sorry I can't." Haku answered as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Naruto shouted.

"A walk." Haku called back. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded before chasing after Haku.

* * *

Sakura threw her fist into a tree and then started to kick it. Sakura was getting out her anger and frustration. After doing that for two hours straight she just sat against the same beaten up tree and panted. When Sakura gulp she jumped out of the way from a kunai.

"What the fuck?" Sakura panted as she looked at the kunai with a piece of paper. Sakura grabbed the kunai and read the note. When she was done all she could do was smirk and write a response and instead summoned a raven and sent it to the person. With one last smirk she walked back into the area they were being held to grab a bite to eat.

* * *

Sakura stood in the cafeteria and did a quick scan. Once she deemed it safe she walked over to the food.

"HOODED FREAK!" Kiba yelled. Sakura let out an exasperated sigh before turning to se one of her few friends sitting with Hinata, Kiba, and Yuki. Sakura grabbed a bowl of barbeque ramen and water before seating herself in between Kiba and Yuki.

"Hey." Sakura whispered as she began to eat.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Hinata asked worriedly for her best friend.

"It's nothing, just a little low on chakara that's all." Sakura answered as she leaned into Yuki.

"Well at least you accepted my note." Yuki smirked.

"**Note, what note? When did Yuki-kun send me a note?" Sakura asked herself.**

"Yeah I guess, but everyone has to eat sometime you baka." Sakura replied coldly.

"Ouch, a little cold there Sakura-chan." Yuki said as he pulled Sakura closer by her waist.

"I'm sorry I gotta go, I'm a little tired. I'll see you all later." Sakura announced as she got up.

"I'll walk you to your dorm." Yuki said as he got up as well.

"See you later Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled as she waved.

"Yeah hooded freak see you later!" Kiba yelled. Sakura went behind Kiba and whacked him on the head.

"Shut up you baka, no need to yell." Sakura hissed as she walked back to Yuki as he put his arm around Sakura. Sakura just stuffed her hands in her pockets as she walked.

Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Haku had just walked into the cafeteria as they saw Yuki and Sakura. Sasuke's fist clenched together till they were white and drew blood as they walked towards them. Haku glared while Naruto and Kakashi showed no concern. As Yuki and Sakura past by the four Sakura and Haku caught each others eyes and glared. Then before she left the room completely she turned around and made time freeze. She walked over to Haku as time was frozen and socked him in the jaw and continued until she knew there would be a bruise. She hurried over to Yuki and put his arm around her waist before letting time speed up.

"_**Are you fucking crazy? You know you're not allowed to use that! Even though you can use it once in your life YOU JUST WASTED IT!" **_I.S.H yelled.

"**Whatever."** Sakura answered as she ignored her inner self.

* * *

"OW FUCK!" Haku screamed as he held his jaw. Sakura wasn't in the room with him, but she heard it and now was smirking.  
"What's wrong Haku-san?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know my jaw is killing me as if someone socked me hard." Haku answered as he started to heal himself.

* * *

"**Poor Haku, I know he can heal himself, but he's now poisoned and now suffer for three weeks or less if I change my mind." **Sakura chuckled.

"Hey, Sakura-chan you okay? You're like laughing to yourself." Yuki asked as he pulled Sakura closer.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine Yuki-kun. Nothing you should worry about." Sakura answered as she took her left hand out of her pocket and put it around Yuki's waist.

"If you say so." Yuki replied.

* * *

"Hello Hinata and Kiba." Kakashi greeted as he sat down.

"Hello Team 7 minus one." Kiba greeted back.

"Hn."

"Whatever."

"Stupid reddish black haired kid. Why am I Blondie?"

"Okay, awkward. What's on your minds?" Kiba asked. Kakashi didn't know what was on his team's minds so he decided to keep quiet.

"Yuki." Sasuke growled.

"Yuki." Haku snarled.

"Kyo." Naruto snorted. Team 7 minus two looked at the Kyuubi vessel with a look that said "What the fuck? You're supposed to be like us and say Yuki!"

"I mean, Yuki." Naruto covered up while Haku and Sasuke slapped their foreheads with their hands.

"Okay, what about him." Kiba asked as he took out a clipboard and pen while putting glasses on. Now everyone at the tabled looked at him.

"What? It's professional!" Kiba defended himself. Everyone just shook their heads.

"Sakura." Sasuke answered.

"Imouto." Haku replied.

"I don't know I'm just following them. I have an issue with Kyo." Naruto shrugged. Once again Haku and Sasuke shot him a look similar to the other.

"Okay, fine, Sakura-chan! Happy?" Naruto huffed.

"What about Sakura-chan and Yuki-san? Sakura-chan is distant, yes but that's just how she is. Everyone is a certain way, Haku is over protective and tends to play leader and likes to keep everyone in order, Naruto-kun wants to be Hokage and loves ramen, Sasuke is Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei is a perverted weirdo. Yuki-san is very nice and caring for Sakura-chan, he wouldn't let anyone hurt her or hurt her himself. Why can't you guys just be happy for them?" Hinata whispered not stuttering.

"You don't understand! I've known Yuki for awhile, I just don't trust him!" Haku shouted.

"Yeah! Yuki seems like bad news. It's just his aurora!" Sasuke agreed.

"I don't know, but I agree with them!" Naruto yelled. Everyone just sweat dropped.

"Naruto-kun, just stay out of it." Hinata once again whispered without stuttering.

"RIGHT!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

"Damn it, those people are loud!" Sakura hissed as she closed the door to her dorm. Yuki had just walked her to her dorm and left, end of story. Sakura walked over to her bed. There were five beds, one for each of the members. Sakura chose the one farthest away from everyone, closest to the window, and was black. It was perfect for her. Sakura stared at the moon before closing her eyes. She was going to need to rest for the elimination round the next day.

* * *

Yuki was walking back into the cafeteria to see Team 7 minus his girlfriend with Kiba and Hinata. Yuki didn't get food before because he wasn't hungry just yet, but now he was. He was going to grab some food and hopefully avoid being scene by Kiba because he knew Haku and Sasuke didn't like him. Like Sakura, Yuki grabbed some barbeque ramen and water.

"YUKI-BAKA GET OVER HERE!" Kiba yelled. Yuki's plan seemed to have gone down the drain and now Yuki was trying to think of an excuse to get him out of sitting with the over protective Haruno and revenge bent Uchiha.

* * *

"What the fuck Kiba?" Haku and Sasuke growled.

"Just because you don't like him doesn't mean I don't like him too." Kiba pointed out. Yuki soon came over with a dace similar to the pink hair Haruno, except Sakura's face was full of hate, anger, boredom, and depression while Yuki's was just bored.

"I'd love to join you guys, but I'm just gonna go back to Sakura's room to keep her company. She isn't feeling too good." Yuki tried his best to put on a smile.

**"I'd rather sit with him than to have known he was in my room with Sakura."** Sasuke and Haku thought.

"No Yuki-san sit, Sakura is probably asleep right now." Haku robotically smiled. Yuki gulped and sat next to Hinata.

"Well, I think I'm gonna hit the hay like Sakura, so I'll see you guys later, Ja Ne." Kakashi said as he walked away. Soon Naruto joined three of his teammates and went back into the room No one spoke but instead ate in silence. Haku and Sasuke ate extra slow as they watched Yuki eat. Actually they all ate pretty slow in the awkward moment. It had at least been an hour or two since Sakura had left and everyone was still eating.

"Aniki, Sasuke it's rude to stare." A tired Sakura whispered as she walked by and grabbed a glass of water. Sakura was in black pajamas as she sat next to Yuki.

"Hooded freak, where did you get pajamas if we weren't allowed to bring pajamas to the forest?" Kiba asked as he watched Sakura lean her head on Yuki who stiffened when he saw the death glares from Haku and Sasuke.

"House, roses." Sakura replied as she rubbed an eye.

"Sakura-chan why aren't you asleep?" Yuki asked as he kissed the top of her head as put his chin on it.

"I woke up thirsty. Now why are one, two three, four, five, six, six still eating?" Sakura asked lazily as she closed her eyes and snuggled into Yuki who once again stiffened as the glares turned deadlier.

"We were savoring the delicious food Sakura-chan." Hinata answered.

"Hm, that's nice. I'll see you guys tomorrow then. If I get picked to fight against one of you, I'm not going easy." Sakura whispered tiredly as she got up and left the room.

"Well Hinata-chan I say we leave. See you guys tomorrow, BYE!" Kiba spoke quickly as he grabbed the Hyuuga's arm. Poor Hinata didn't even get a chance to answer as she was dragged out of the room.

"So, Yuki. YOU. ARE. DEAD!" Haku hissed. Yuki didn't even flinch surprisingly.

"Sakura-chan already told me about your guy's discussion. Let me asked you, why are you so defensive if she hates you guts and probably much rather have her eyes gouged out slowly and painfully and be tortured just as slow and painfully but much more agonizing, then be in the same room as you? Now, let me tell you, I hate you for slapping her. You had no right. Sure she can get out of hand, but that doesn't give you a reason to slap you. She had disrespect towards you; I would to if you're on her back all the time." Yuki stated as he walked out of the room not even bothering to turn back. Haku was speechless, that's the best way to put it. Sasuke was burning with anger, how he wished he'd fight against Yuki.

* * *

**A/n: I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been so busy. Here's your chapter. So who was the note from? Who did Yuki actually send a note to? Who actually reads my author's note? Whatever see ya next time!**

**-Emo Bella-chan**


	29. Sakura's Fight

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. Another thing, I'll start adding the suffix to the ends because I think it sounds better and if I use it wrong I really don't care but am sorry. I don't know how long the test really is. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura or Inner Someone**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Naruto were up bright and early to get ready for their fight. Haku and Kakashi helped them, but one person couldn't be found. Sakura wasn't in the room when they had woken up which was strange because they hadn't herd her roses come up and they also didn't hear the window or door open so they had no clue of how she got out.

"I don't think we should eat breakfast, it'll slow us down and we might throw it up." Sasuke stated as he tightened his forehead protector.

"I agree with the teme for once, but we still have to go threw the cafeteria to get to the main hallway which leads us to the auditorium." Naruto added as he ruffled up his blonde hair. The other two Jounin just nodded and continue to watch them.

Team 7 minus one and the rest of the teams surprisingly came out of their rooms at the same time. Immediately Team 7 minus one caught a glimpse at Team 18. The four boys glared at each other while the only girl present Mitzuki tried to send flirtatious looks to Yuki and Sasuke but failed.

"Team 18." Sasuke spoke robotically.

"Team 7." Yuki replied in the same voice. Those two teams were in the front of the line toward everyone, but never spoke a word more. Once they reached the cafeteria doors they heard a tiny voice humming to a catchy tune. When they opened the doors they found non other then the last member to Team 7.

"Hey guys." Sakura greeted as she never took her eyes off a scroll but gave a wave before taking a sip of orange juice.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Um, isn't it obvious? I'm eating." Sakura pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world which it was.

"Yeah, but aren't you gonna throw up?" Someone asked from the back. Sakura just gave a mere shrug and took a bite of her apple.

"Okay, I'm ready Sakura announced as she finished up her juice and did a back flip to her group ignoring Yuki's stare and Mitzuki's glare. Team 7 just nodded as their stomachs growled except for Sakura.

* * *

"Welcome to the preliminary rounds. You've all made it this far, but now we're gonna split those numbers in more than half. The names are completely random and are not in any order. You could be fighting some more powerful, weaker, or at the same level of strength as you. This screen back here will show you who's fighting who so just hang tight." The instructor explained. (**A/n: His name escapes me.**)

Sakura just sat down while others crowded the railings as they watched the fights.

"**I so want to fight that little shit head Yuki."** Sasuke thought angrily.

"_**Yeah how dare he steal our girl! We've kissed her many times and yet she doesn't tell us till what yesterday?"**_ I.S.U ranted.

"**She's not ours. She is just a little creepy girl who's on my team. Nothing more, but maybe less." **Sasuke tried to explain.

"_**Keep telling yourself that.**_**" **I.S.U said before leaving.

"**Grrrr, I so hope to kick that little punk Kyo into the next century! Who is he to call me Blondie? Soon I'll have my revenge. REVENGE I TELL YOU!!!!!!!MWAHAHAHAHA!" **Naruto ranted.

"**Oh my god, Sasuke is totally checking me out. The Uchiha Sasuke is checking me out. I knew he loved blonde girls. I can't wait until I'll kick that little bitch's ass! Grrrr she gets everyone's attention! I'm supposed to get attention not her. WHAT HE WAS ONLY LOOKING OVER HERE BECAUSE SAKURA WAS BEHIND ME! That little skanky bitch doesn't know what's in store for her!" **Mitzuki shouted in her mind.

"**Stupid Yuki getting Sakura all to himself. She's so pretty and smart. I heard she and Uchiha Itachi got into a huge fight. Beauty, brains, and bronze. That's a good combo." **Kyo complimented in his mind.

"**I have the prettiest girl as my girlfriend. I wont let that stupid rat Sasuke have her. She's mine and only mine. If he dares to touch her I'll kick his ass so hard, he'll never know what hit him." **Yuki thought

"**I'm bored. I don't care whose fighting; I just wanna go to bed."** Sakura whined in her as she walked past Mitzuki. Sakura wasn't very interested in the fights; there was one she was interested in though and that would be hers. It had been at least two hours and Sakura was starting to dose off. Sasuke had already fought against Kiba and won and Naruto had fought Kyo and won. **(A/n: Sorry Sasuke's fight isn't important just yet, neither is Naruto's.) **

"Next up is Haruno Sakura and Osaka Mitzuki." The instructor called out.

"HELL YA!" Mitzuki shouted as she jumped the railing.

"Hn." Sakura said as roses brought her across of Mitzuki.

"GO SAKURA-CHAN!" Yuki and Naruto yelled. Immediately they glared.

* * *

"Fair fight?" Mitzuki asked as she stuck her hand out.

"You a fair fight? Pft when hell freezes over, which I know won't happen." Sakura spat.

"You would know wouldn't you?" Mitzuki asked in a hushed whisper. Sakura's eyes widened slightly before going normal.

"Enough with the talk BEGIN!" The instructor ordered as he jumped back. As he jumped back their fight began. Mitzuki threw a punch which Sakura easily caught. Then Sakura threw a punch which Mitzuki caught with a lot of effort. They were standing there struggling for dominance before Sakura kneed Mitzuki in the stomach. Mitzuki flew backwards but before she touched the floor Sakura had kicked her in the back quickly.

* * *

"Wow, Imouto is pretty fast." Haku said as he watched the fight intensely.

"Yeah, I never knew she was this strong." Kakashi added.

"GO SAKURA-CHAN! KICK THAT STUPID BLONDE'S ASS!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

"SHUT UP NARUTO YOU'RE BLONDE TOO!" Sakura shouted back as she got socked in the jaw.

"I am not STUPID!" Mitzuki yelled as she watched Sakura fall back.

"Not that much you mean." Sakura whispered as she got up. Mitzuki smirked as she punched Sakura again this time with a kunai in hand. Sakura hissed in pain.

"Death Style: Death Bed!" Mitzuki yelled. Everyone in the audience thought Sakura was going to die. Instead she was immobile and unable to move.

"Your boyfriend taught me some moves if you don't mind." Mitzuki laughed. She brought out as may kunai she could and threw them at Sakura. Sakura winced at the pain, but didn't scream.

"**Think Sakura, think. I'm immobile what attacks can I use?" **Sakura thought. Once again she winced as a sudden attack of kunai hit her.

"**Death Style: Black Curse!" **Sakura thought as her inner preformed the correct hand signs. Soon Sakura was mobile and took everyone by surprise.

"How did you?" Mitzuki asked before she noticed black marks appear on her skin while Sakura had Black, red, blue, and white on her.

"Some jutsus Yuki-baka doesn't know." Sakura gritted out.

* * *

"Did she just call me a baka?" Yuki asked as leaned onto the rail.

"Sounded like it to me." Sasuke smirked.

"No one was asking you Uchiha." Yuki barked.

"So? You asked it in general so I took the kindness to answer it." Sasuke smirked again. Yuki just stayed quiet.

* * *

"Why do you have more colors?" Mitzuki asked. Sakura gave an evil smirk.

"Because my 'friend' I'm in control. Also it represents some of the elements, but whatever." Sakura shrugged. Mitzuki gulped when she saw Sakura do some hand signs.

"Fire." Sakura hissed. Soon Mitzuki felt a searing pain throughout her body and yelled out in agony. She looked at Sakura's body and saw that her marks wee now a deep purple and then looked at her own body to see hers glowing red.

"Hurt?" Sakura teased. After hearing another scream from Mitzuki she made more hand signs.

"Ice." This time Mitzuki's marks turned blue and soon did her skin with dark blur for the marks. Mitzuki was so cold it felt like she would freeze to death.

"Lightning." Sakura once again smirked as Mitzuki yelled this time much louder as her body turned back to normal with yellow marks. Pain, Pain is just the begging of what Mitzuki was feeling. There were not enough words to describe what Mitzuki was feeling. Then another sharp pain went through Mitzuki's body, except it wasn't an electrical current. This pain was caused by a poisoned katana. That's what Mitzuki saw when she opened her eyes. Mitzuki saw Sakura holding the katana with poison dripping from the black blade and the wicked smirk on Sakura face.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Everyone could hear the blood and poison drip to the floor because it was so quiet.

"You trying to kill HER!?" Someone yelled from the audience.

"No, just torture." Sakura answered with an evil voice and glint in her eyes. She pulled the katana out in a quick motion and the punched Mitzuki in the jaw and then kicked her in the stomach. Sakura pulled a kunai out and threw it at Mitzuki. With one final punch to the face Mitzuki was unconscious. Another wicked grin painted itself on Sakura's face as she gather chakara in her fist and was about to punch Mitzuki and probably bash her skull, but all the Jounins stopped her.

"That's enough Haruno Sakura." Kakashi ordered. Sakura gave a smirk before appearing next to Sasuke.

* * *

"You know Sakura; you should really clean yourself up." Sasuke said as he took a quick glance at Sakura. Sakura just shrugged and started to lick off her blood.

"Aw god (Sakura twitched) do you have to clean your cuts by licking them?" Naruto asked as he watched in disgust.

"Do you have to eat so much ramen?" Sakura countered. Sasuke chuckled softly and it went unheard, just like he wanted it to.

"What did you mean I'm a baka Sakura?" Yuki hissed out as he appeared in front of the girl who was licking her blood.

"Oh, I'm sorry if your mind couldn't contemplate it Yuki, what I meant was you are a BAKA! B-A-K-A!" Sakura hissed. Soon Yuki grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her out the door and into a set of hallways. Naruto and Sasuke followed suit.

_WHAM!_

Yuki had thrown Sakura into one of the walls. Sakura in return winced in pain as her back made contact with the cement walls.

"Listen here bitch…………………………"

**TBC……

* * *

**

**A/n: EEEEEK WHATS GONNA HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!???I know but you don't. Sorry I haven't updated lately I've had writers block and school to worry about.**


	30. You're in trouble now

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. Another thing, I'll start adding the suffix to the ends because I think it sounds better and if I use it wrong I really don't care but am sorry. I don't know how long the test really is. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura or Inner Someone**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously:

"_What did you mean I'm a baka Sakura?" Yuki hissed out as he appeared in front of the girl who was licking her blood._

"_Oh, I'm sorry if your mind couldn't contemplate it Yuki, what I meant was you are a BAKA! B-A-K-A!" Sakura hissed. Soon Yuki grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her out the door and into a set of hallways. Naruto and Sasuke followed suit. _

_WHAM!_

_Yuki had thrown Sakura into one of the walls. Sakura in return winced in pain as her back made contact with the cement walls._

"_Listen here bitch…………………………"_

* * *

"Listen here bitch, you are MINE! You belong to me which means I will not have you talk to me like that do you understand?" Yuki growled as he slapped Sakura's face. Sakura's jaw dropped in shock, never once had Yuki hit her. Not when they were little, not when he was mad at her, not when she teased him, and certainly not when they were in a relationship.

"Oh, shock are we? Shocked that I've never hit you before but now I did? Don't tell me you never thought I could do a thing like that? Look here babe, I was sent to hell when I was five and you lived there at that time, why do you think I went to hell instead of heaven? Did you think that it was a misunderstanding? Oh no, it was far from it. I KILLED MY ENTIRE FAMILY, FRIENDS, AND RANDOM PEOPLE WHEN I WAS FIVE! I stole from people, I ordered people around, I was and am an evil person! So if you dare be rebellious to me I will bring you back in order. Now what are you to call me by Sakura-chan?" Yuki yelled in Sakura's face.

* * *

"What does he mean he was sent to hell and not heaven?" Naruto asked Sasuke as they listened in on the conversation.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered back.

* * *

"Oh wow. I'm so sorry for addressing you by a baka." Sakura apologized Yuki smirked when she said that noting that he won.

* * *

"What the hell? Sakura's apologizing to him?" Sasuke hissed in disgust.

"We got to get in there!" Naruto whispered.

"No, let's wait a little longer." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and listened in more.

* * *

"I'm sorry I called you a baka. What I meant was YOU ARE A GOD DAMN IDIOT WHO SHOWS NO RESPECT TO HIS GIRLFRIEND AND SHOULD GO FUCK HIMSELF OR THAT STUPID WHORE MITZUKI BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!" Sakura screamed in Yuki's face and then spit on him.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU LITTLE BITCH THAT'S MY FACE!" Yuki yelled as he dropped Sakura on the floor to wipe his face off.

"Someone get this guy a cookie he figured it out by himself." Sakura mocked. She was soon pinned up by her throat high in the air by Yuki.

"I don't like when what belongs to me treats me with disrespect. Now apologize and we'll forget about this whole incident okay princess?" Yuki hissed.

"Fuck off you arrogant shit head." Sakura said hoarsely.

_Bang_

Yuki slammed Sakura's head into the wall hard making her bleed and yell in pain. He then threw her across the room and kicked her.

"I SAID APOLOGIZE!" Yuki commanded as he stepped back. Sakura weakly got up and leaned against the wall and wiped off some of the blood.

"And I said fuck off you arrogant shit head!" Sakura shouted hoarsely and weakly. Yuki was about to punch Sakura, but got tackled to the ground. Sakura started to fall unconscious, but saw a blur of orange next to her and two people fighting in the back round. She didn't fall unconscious before hearing someone.

"Hang in there Sakura-chan, hang in there. The Teme and I will solve this all, don't worry." Sakura smirked when she heard Naruto talk to her in a calm voice.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, thank you." She whispered before falling unconscious.

* * *

"DAMN IT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Yuki yelled as he fell forward when someone tackled him.

"Don't ever treat Sakura that way!" Sasuke yelled as he got up.

"I'll talk to her however I want. SHE'S MINE!" Yuki yelled.

"SAKURA IS NOT AN OBJECT THAT CAN BE BOUGHT, SOLD, OR TRADED! She's a living breathing thing that was born and raised on Earth not something made and sold!" Sasuke shouted. Yuki gave a chilling laugh.

"How sad, you don't know your own team mate." Yuki laughed

"I know all I need to know about her!" Sasuke defended. Yuki laughed again.

"Not really. I bet you didn't know her soul was sold to the devil when she was born. I bet you didn't know that she was raised in hell for most if not all of her life. I bet you didn't know she is only up here to wreak havoc on Konoha and the world." Yuki said.

"Shut up, she was not raised in hell!" Sasuke yelled not believing Yuki.

"Why do you think no one knows her techniques but me? Hm?" Yuki continued.

"I-I don't know but I will not believe you!" Sasuke yelled as he punched Yuki in the stomach. Yuki not expecting the blow coughed up blood.

"You little piece of shit!" Yuki hissed.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower! **(A/n: That's right, right?)**" Sasuke cried, he then but his finger to his mouth and fire came out.

* * *

"HEY TEME WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AMING! YOU ALMOST HIT US!" Naruto yelled as he laid Sakura back on the ground.

"Shit Sakura-chan, you got a pretty bad beating." Naruto whispered as he stroked Sakura hair and took out some bandages.

"Hey." Naruto thought. **(A/N: Yes Naruto thinks)**

_Flashback_

"_H-hi N-Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted as he passed by her after fighting Kyo._

"_Oh, hey Hinata. What can I do for you?" Naruto asked._

"_U-uh w-well y-y-you s-see." Hinata stared out saying before extending her hand to show him something._

"_Uh, what is it?" Naruto inquired_

"_It's a healing ointment. Just in case you need it." Kurenai answered for Hinata._

"_Oh! THANKS Hinata. Well see you later!" Naruto yelled as he gave Hinata a quick hug failing to see her blush._

_End Flashback _

When Naruto remembered that he took the ointment out of his jacket and started to clean up Sakura even better. He took note that she could feel the pain when she winced every so often. Naruto was doing pretty good at wrapping bandages on Sakura. He wrapped it tight, but not to tight.

* * *

Yuki screamed when the flames hit him. It was like when he sparred with Sakura every once in a while when they were in hell. She'd fight with the Devil's Grasp. She had made it up by herself and said one day she'd teach him it. Now if Yuki had to he'd force her to teach him it.

"**When I get done her I'm dragging Sakura down to hell and gonna teach her some lessons in manners and respect. SHE BELONGS TO ME! SHE WILL RESPECT THAT MITZUKI IS MINE AND ****WILL****share me!" **Yuki ranted in his head. That was a fatal mistake because Sasuke saw him in thought and punched him in the jaw, ran behind him before he fell, kicked him in the back, and repeated five more times going higher and higher in the air each time. On the last time, Sasuke kicked Yuki in the stomach with the back of his leg. **(A/n: Like how Lee does)** With all that force Yuki came down hard and it even made a crater.

* * *

Sakura started to come conscious when she heard the loud thud against the concrete floor. She gently lifted herself up only to be gently pushed down.

"Hey there Sakura-chan. Glad to see you're alive. You've been out for an hour. How you feeling?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Pain. Lot's of pain. Where's Yuki?" Sakura asked. Naruto scowled at her question.

"That little shit head? Teme's taking care of him." Naruto replied angrily. Sakura nodded her head and started to get up.

"Where you going princess?** (A/n: Yeah that's gonna be her new nickname, you'll find out next chapter why I'm gonna keep it and why they use it.)**" Naruto asked.

"I have unfinished business to take care of." Sakura replied darkly. Naruto smiled knowing she was going to do something to Yuki."

* * *

"Time to finish you off you little creep." Sasuke growled. Then Sasuke felt someone tapping him on the shoulder ever so lightly. He turned around to meet Sakura.

"Mind if I cut in?" Sakura asked evilly. Sasuke just smirked knowing she could bring more pain to Yuki then he could. Sakura pick Yuki out of the crater roughly and made it so he was at her height.

"Well Yuki, you may have gone to hell when you were five yes, but _**I've **_lived there my entire life. _**I'm MUCH MORE EVIL THAN YOU!**_" Sakura said with a slightly raised voice. She then dropped the almost unconscious boy on the floor.

"Death Style: Devil's Grasp." Sakura said. Yuki gasped know what was going to happen next. Sakura's hands were engulfed with a black flame that didn't burn her. It was like a glove except inversed, it kept her hands cool while it kept the outside warm, but in this case hot. She punched Yuki in the face leaving him with blisters and charred skin causing him to scream extremely loud. She then picked him up by the collar burning the cloth making her have to grab him by the neck making him scream bloody murder and whispered.

"Go back to hell you worthless piece of shit." She then threw him across the room into the wall.

"Oh, by the way, if you haven't noticed. WE'RE THREW!" She called over her shoulder before passing out from exhaustion and being out of chakara. Sasuke walked over to Sakura and picked her up.

"You did a good bandaging job Naruto." Sasuke commented.

"Thanks Sasuke, you did a good job beating up that bastard over there." Naruto acknowledged.

"When Sakura wakes up she has so much explaining to do." Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time. They looked at each other and chuckled and punched their knuckles together. They were the best of friends, and the greatest of rivals.

* * *

"What happened to Imouto?" Haku yelled as he ran to his sister.

"Nothing worth explaining." Naruto answered for Sasuke. Haku carefully picked Sakura up out of Sasuke's arms and held her with much care feeling regret of what he had did the day before.

_Flashback_

"_Imouto, what in god's name are you doing?" Haku asked as he saw Sakura. Sakura's head turned slowly and had an evil look on her face. _

"_What did you just say?" Sakura asked in an almost demonic voice._

"_I said, 'Imouto, what in god's name-" Haku started before he was picked up and thrown._

"_DON'T EVER SAY THAT NAME!" Sakura screamed._

"_Just because we were raised in Hell doesn't mean we can't say 'god'." Haku stated as he picked himself up._

"_I have respect for otou-san for your information!" Sakura hissed. Haku just walked closer to the girl who was giving off a murderous aurora._

"_Imouto, you will not talk to me with disrespect. You may have respect for otou-san, but that doesn't mean you can bitch at me for not having respect." Haku spat as he looked down at Sakura._

"_If you treat me with disrespect, you won't get respect in return. You aren't as high and mighty as you think you are. People of lower levels may treat you with respect, but I won't." Sakura spat. Haku's face scowled at what she said._

_Slap_

_Sakura's mouth opened as her head was turned to the left and Haku's hand was still in the air in a slap formation. He was glaring his hardest at his little sister._

"_I said I won't be treated with disrespect Haruno Sakura; now start treating me with respect." Haku commanded. Sakura face was painted with shock as she gulped._

"_I hate you." Sakura whispered as the vines took her away. Haku's hand was still in mid-air._

_End of Flashback_

"Well when she wakes up, Team 7 is having a serious discussion." Kakashi announced earning nods.

"Okay as you all can see you've made it to the final round. You all have two months to prepare for it. Draw a piece of paper and we'll decide who will fight against each other." The Hokage announced. Everyone doing what they were told picked a paper, but Haku drew for Sakura and the last in the box was Yuki's **(A/N: Yeah, they left him)**. Everyone was then paired up, Sasuke vs. Gaara on the last match, Naruto vs. Neji on the fifth, and Sakura vs. Yuki on the sixth. After they had went through that, they all went to Sakura and Haku's place to rest up and wait for Sakura to wake up.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry if this chapter sucked! I bet you all though that I was gonna update the high school fic huh? Well I was, but I wanted to do this one so bad. Let me tell you the lay ou for this story. IT'S GONNA END SOON! ****

* * *

**

* * *

**Keep going down!****

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

** **

* * *

ALMOST THERE!****

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Come on just a little longer**

**

* * *

** **

* * *

** **

* * *

** **

* * *

**

**A/n: Sorry I wanted the dramatic pause. BUT there is gonna be a sequel but I need ideas for the title of it. So read and review people! **


	31. The Devil's Daughter

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. Another thing, I'll start adding the suffix to the ends because I think it sounds better and if I use it wrong I really don't care but am sorry **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura or Inner Someone**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Currently Team 7 was at the Haruno house waiting for a certain pink haired member to wake up. Once they had gotten there the first thing they did was heal Sakura from all they cuts that were on her. The second thing they did was question Haku if he knew anything and Haku only answered with a nod, but didn't answer the main questions. Sakura was asleep peacefully on the couch, that is until,

_CRASH!_

"YOU DOBE THAT WAS SAKURA'S FAVORITE VASE! YOU REMEMBER WHAT SHE SAID WHEN WE LIVED HERE WHAT SHE'D DO IF YOU BROKE IT!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura had started to come conscious while Naruto panicked.

"Oh shit! Oh Shit! OH SHIT! Oh SHI-" Naruto choked when a hand grabbed his throat.

"I was sleeping." Sakura growled and she let Naruto go. Naruto chuckled nervously before taking cover behind Kakashi.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke stated harshly making the question seem like a statement.

"Tired." Sakura replied as she lay back down and pulled the blankets up more.

"No you don't Sakura-chan; you have some explaining to do!" Kakashi scolded.

"Haku, be my personal assistant and answer those questions and I'll stop the poison from flowing in you body." Sakura murmured.

"What poison?" Haku growled.

"When I punched you in the cafeteria I put poison into that punch." Sakura replied.

"But I never- SAKURA YOU'RE THE ONE WH HURT MY JAW!" Haku realized. Sakura just nodded and moved around.

"OUCH!" Sakura yelled as she jumped up and off the couch.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"YOU BAKAS! YOU LEFT THE SICCORS ON THE COUCH!" Sakura yelled as she rubbed her back.

"Oh. Sorry." Kakashi whispered.

""Now that you're up Sakura, explain right now." Sasuke demanded.

"You're demanding." Sakura hissed.

"Just explain right now." Naruto yelled.

"Explain what?" Sakura inquired.

"What did Yuki mean?" Sasuke replied.

"By what?" Sakura questioned

"Okay Yuki kept saying thing like you were from hell and he was sent to hell not heaven when he was five. What did he mean by that?" Naruto said with his voice getting louder. Sakura gave out a long sigh, she really didn't need this and she really didn't feel like explaining it.

"I'm not going to tell you." Sakura whispered as she got up and was ready to go out of the door until Haku grabbed her and restrained her.

"Why the hell not?" Naruto yelled as he got up.

"You'll hate me and never want to talk to me again." Sakura replied in a soft voice letting her short bangs cover her eyes.

"We won't hate you, so please tell us." Kakashi reasoned as he closed his Icha Icha Paradise book **(A/n: OMG HE CLOSED IT TO HEAR HER ANSWER!! sniffles It makes me proud)**. Sakura looked at them before sighing again.

"Haku and my parents really never wanted children. When they had Haku in the Mist Village, they abandoned him and that's were Zabuza found him. Then when they moved to Konoha my okaa-san was pregnant, again. They had planned on sending me to an orphanage when I was born, but while my okaa-san was giving birth to me, she was dying. My otou-san hated me even if I wasn't born for that. I just so happened to be born on Halloween, the day many people believe demons are allowed to walk the Earth with us so my otou-san called upon Satan, the devil. He traded my soul so my okaa-san could live. After that deal was made, I was dragged down to Hell with the devil himself and the very next day Satan ordered someone to kill my parents. Zabuza was assassinated and sent to Hell along with Haku because he was killed also. That's when I met Haku for the first time. When I was still pretty small Zabuza asked if he could become mortal again and walk the Earth again and take Haku with him. Satan said yes and Haku and I were torn apart again and forgot about each other and we couldn't remember each other unless we met again. Zabuza was only able to die I f I killed him, which is why I wanted to kill him. So you can say I am a demon, yes. You can call Hell's Angle and I wouldn't deny it. You can call me the Death princess and I'll gladly take that title. But most importantly you can call me, The Devil's Daughter because that is what I became when I was dragged down to hell and abandoned by my real parents." Sakura explained with sorrow in her voice. She was indeed a demon, Hell's Angle, the Death Princess, and most importantly The Devil's Daughter. No one spoke for awhile as they took in all the new information. Everything started to click in at that moment. No one had ever heard of a Haruno Sakura and she had no backround either. She just came out of no where and no one questioned it. All of a sudden Naruto chuckled.

"You think I'm joking huh? Or do you think I belong in a loony bin." Sakura whispered.

"Nope, I believe you Sakura-chan. I mean it does explain a lot. I'm laughing because I can call you princess because technically, like you said you are the 'Death Princess'." Naruto explained. Then Kakashi started to laugh as well, then Haku and finally, but very faintly Sasuke chuckled too.

"So you guys don't……….care? Well besides you Haku obviously, but you three?" Sakura asked.

"Of course we don't. We really can't just ignore you, besides; you've grown on all three of us." Kakashi smiled, or what they believed to be a smile at least.

"Yeah, we couldn't get rid of you Sakura. If we did, no one would beat the Dobe." Sasuke added.

"Ye- HEY!" Naruto shouted. Sakura couldn't help but smile at her team's antics, but soon that smile faded. She had already chosen her fate and feature all on that day when she was training.

"I'm hungry." Sakura said out loud. Before she had time to react Naruto had grabbed her arm and dragged her off the couch.

"LET'S EAT-" Naruto started to yell before Sasuke hit him.

"NO RAMEN!" Sasuke shouted.

"Aw." Naruto cried. Sakura took in a deep breath; better enjoy it while she can.

"Actually ramen sounds pretty good." Sakura said. Before her mind could register anything, she was being glomped to death, well almost.

"I LOVE YOU SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed.

"I'm right here you Dobe!" Sakura shouted.

"Aw, now you sound like the Teme." Naruto pouted. The two Jounins just smiled at the three younger team mates.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"I'll get it." Haku said as he went to the door.

"Good evening Haku, Hokage-sama would like to see Sakura-san at this moment." The messenger said.

"Yes, I'll send her right up." Haku said before closing the door. He walked back into the living room and wish he hadn't. In one corner sat a Jounin crying over ashes, on the couch a severely beaten blonde, and in the middle of the living room a pink haired girl and sole Uchiha survivor were fighting. Before Sakura could punch Sasuke, Haku picked her up by the collar with one hand and Sasuke with the other.

"Hey." Sakura and Sasuke complained. Soon they looked at each other and tried to attack one another.

"Should I ask?" Haku asked them.

"I'll explain, Hatake-sensei-"

"IT'S 'KAKASHI-SENSEI'!" Kakashi shouted as he mourned for the ashes.

"Whatever, anyways he was being a pervert so I burned his Icha Icha Paradise book and that's why he's mourning for it, Naruto made a stupid Naruto comment so I beat him up, and Sasuke was being an arrogant, chicken haired, ego maniac BASTARD!" Sakura shouted.

"Whatever, at least I'm not like you the stupid evil Death Princess." Sasuke growled.

"Hey I thought we were over that!" Sakura complained.

"Imouto-chan, Hokage's tower, now." Haku said. With out another word he dropped Sakura who landed on the floor with a _thump_ and ushered her out.

"You three, clean up my living room." Haku commanded. With out another word three of the Team 7 members cleaned up the living room.

--

Sakura was walking to the Hokage's office before she stopped. The wind that was blowing like a storm seemed to have stopped abruptly with her. No one was out walking, or even in sight. All the stores were closed and all the lights off. If you were a NORMAL person, you'd think it's creepy or, you'd think everyone was asleep. Sakura, on the other hand wasn't normal. She quickly dodged a kunai that was coming her way.

"The hell?" Sakura asked. The kunai had a bit of her pink hair on it, so she had just dodged a potentially fatal hit. Soon, everything came to life; the lights came on, but not the house ones. Something or someone was trying to get her. She shook that thought out of her head and proceeded to the Hokage's Tower.

--

"I'm bored." Naruto said

"Go buy Sakura a new vase before she notices." Sasuke replied nonchalantly as he flipped through one of Sakura's books.

"Sasuke, where'd you get that book?" Haku asked.

"Her room when we were cleaning." Sasuke answered while looking up. "Did you guys know I'm the only one who can make her smile?" He then asked.

"Not-uh! I doubt it!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke sighed as he looked back down and began to recite what Sakura wrote.

_Tomorrow I go on a dangerous mission. Why they assigned me the mission I have no clue, but as a Konoha Shinobi, I must do as my village wants, even if it's a suicide mission. I'll admit it; I'll miss the stupid dobe, pervert, annoying Aniki, and Sasuke. Sasuke is probably the only one I've shown a real smile to. I don't know how he does it but he does. Once I master that new jutsu, I can see hat people are thinking about and stuff. Well I better go, big day tomorrow._

_-Sakura Haruno_

"See you damn Dobe." Sasuke said after.

"Wow she really hasn't written in a while then." Haku said as he rubbed the back of his head where Sakura had hit him repeatedly when he had read it out loud and she had gotten out of the hospital.

--

"What is it Hokage-sama?" Sakura growled as she entered with out knocking.

"Do you mind explaining why you come into my office with out knocking with a bad attitude?" The third replied as he slammed his hands down on the table.

"Listen here old man!" Sakura shouted, "I want to go back home and rest! If you haven't figured it out, I just got done with the preliminary rounds and I used up a lot of chakara and I had just woken up from my nap when you have your messenger come and order me to come here!" Sakura shouted again with a snarl. She and the Hokage had a glaring contest before they smirked at each other.

"I think you're the only one who'd actually shout at the Hokage." Sarutobi chuckled. Sakura just smirked before once again putting up her emotionless face.

"Seriously, what do you want?" Sakura asked as she leaned against the doorframe. The Hokage brought out a scroll and tossed it to Sakura as she groaned.

"Another scroll mission?" Sakura whined.

"Yes, same place. Take it to Suna and come back, okay?" He asked as he received as sigh.

"Yes Hokage-sama, when do I leave?" She asked.

"Tomorrow at dusk." Sarutobi replied. Sakura let out another sigh as she disappeared into the night.

--

Sakura walked into the house as stealthy as a Kunoichi should, or maybe not so much. She tripped on a mat and fell on her face. Well, she was tired right? When she got up she found her team asleep in the living room. Sasuke on the couch with his head turned to the side, right hand over his stomach, feet over the arm on the couch, and his left hand dangling off the couch with her diary in his hand. Sakura silently fumed as she saw her book, but decided to let it go as she looked over to Kakashi. Kakashi was on the recliner **(A/n: I don't know if they have this furniture, but it is a DAMN ****FICTION**which was reclined, with his hands over his chest and his book over his face. Naruto was sprawled across the floor drooling. Finally Haku was on the table on his stomach, with his hands and feet hanging off of the table. Sakura just sweat dropped as she quietly made her way through the crowded living room before someone grabbed her leg. She looked behind her to see a sleeping Sasuke with him holding onto her led as he turned in his sleep. Sasuke pulled back making Sakura fall onto the couch and Sasuke moving his arms to hold her. Sakura squeaked as it all happened and squirmed under his arms.

"_How the hell am I gonna get out of this?" _Sakura asked herself. For once her inner was no where to be found in her head. Sakura searched her mind to find her but couldn't. Sighing Sakura struggled around more, but only made him hold on tighter. Sakura thought about roses, but that wouldn't work so she had to stay there, and although she'd hate to do it, prey that he'd wake up soon.

--

Haku woke up slowly as the sun hit his eyes and the first thing he though was,

"_Why the hell did I decide to sleep on the table to wait for Imouto-chan?"_

As he slowly got up he looked towards the couch to see Sasuke asleep like a log and Sakura asleep with an angered face. Haku giggled a bit before waking up Naruto and Kakashi and pointing towards Sasuke and Sakura. They all gathered around the two and just kept laughing, soon it woke up Sakura who's face turned a little pink as she mouthed "Help me!" and added pleading eyes. Kakashi and Haku just shook their heads in a "No" matter and crossed their arms, Naruto on the other hand inhaled a lot of air.

"TTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UPPPPPPPP!" Naruto shouted making Kakashi and Haku cover their ears and Sakura to cringe a little. Sasuke shot right up bringing Sakura with him.

"WHAT DOBE!" Sasuke screamed as he undid one arm around Sakura and rubbed his eyes. Before Naruto could say anything Sakura hit Sasuke in the head.

"I don't know, MAYBE LET ME GO!" Sakura hissed adding a glare ten times worse then Sasuke's. Sasuke looked down to see where his remaining arm was to see it around Sakura's waist. His eyes widened slightly before letting her go with out saying a thing.

_Bonk!_

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Sasuke growled as he rubbed his head.

"Reading my diary!" Sakura growled back as she stood up without a sound. Sakura stretched herself before grabbing the scroll that she had dropped when Sasuke had grabbed her.

"What did Hokage-sama want?" Sasuke asked as he glared at Sakura who just glared ten fold at him.

"Another scroll delivery. I'm a fucking Konoha Shinobi, not a delivery girl," Sakura sighed.

"If we got you a short skirt and tight top that said 'delivery girl' on it would you wear it all the time?" Naruto asked.

_Crash!_

Naruto found himself painfully making acquaintances with a wall and to top it off, the old Team 7 picture fell on his head.

"If I bought you a shirt that says "Konoha's #1 Loud Knuckle Head Dobe Who Should Keep His Mouth Shut" Would you wear it?" Sakura asked in return.

"Uh, maybe it depends, what color would it-" Naruto started saying before Sakura picked him up and chucked him across the room. The other members of Team 7 sighed. Before long, Sakura was treating Naruto's wounds that she made and lecturing him on how not to make stupid comments and soon after everything was fine.

"So when is your mission?" Kakashi asked as he looked up from his prized book, Sakura's eye twitched but didn't do anything.

"Dusk." Was Sakura's simple answer as she walked towards the stairs to pack.

---

**A/n: Yeah, yeah suckey chapter, I know, I know, but at least I updated. Sakura2010-shs, I'm gonna be doing your idea soon, maybe in the next chapter or two, okay? Well yeah, here you go!**


	32. The waiting game starts

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because they wanted a sacrifice from them? Who did they take on November 1st? A baby girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. What happens when she later comes back and enrolls in The Academy in Konoha? Will she do what she so called 'Father' did and wreak havoc upon the Earth yet again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. Another thing, I'll start adding the suffix to the ends because I think it sounds better and if I use it wrong I really don't care but am sorry **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura or Inner Someone**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BE CAREFUL SAKURA-CHAN!" Haku, Kakashi and Naruto shouted at Sakura's retreating back. Sakura just waved behind her back as she continued to walk before she started running.

"She didn't look back." The Hokage said as he appeared out of now where.

"So?" Sasuke asked.

"She's deciding or decided something for the better or worse of Konoha." Sarutobi answered.

"And?" Kakashi inquired.

"She didn't look back at Konoha, for such a simple mission. If she ever betrays us, she won't look back at us. She'll just keep walking. Sasuke, hurry up and go after her. Go on the mission with her. Get packed I'll send her a scroll saying to wait up." The Hokage commanded. In a flash Sasuke was gone and the Hokage summoned a raven and sent it to Sakura.

--

"_Be careful Sakura-chan!"_ Sakura mimicked when she was deep in the forest. "What do they think I'm four? Tch, I can take care of myself." Sakura continues ranting. As she was flying through the trees a Konoha bird circled above her. Sakura stopped immediately with out slowing down to do so. Sakura took the scroll and crumpled it up in her hand

_Sakura,_

_I know you have just left our village but I'm sending you back-up. Last time you did a mission like this, it ended up bad. Wait until Sasuke gets there to go any further._

_The third Hokage_

'**Tch, they don't fucking trust me!! What the hell did I do?** **Don't tell me because I didn't turn around to say goodbye.' **Sakura ranted in her head as she sat down at the clearing. It was pretty and it had a tiny water fall that was about four feet tall. Sakura took out a piece of paper and wrote on it and then sent it to Sasuke. Sakura lay on her back as she watched the clouds, a certain lazy ninja's favorite pass time.

**--**

Sasuke was in his empty room, packing. His house was unsurprisingly quiet. Sasuke was sad inside, no one was there. Not one person.

_Tap_

_Tap_

Sasuke jumped in surprise. He wasn't expecting his always quiet house to have a sudden annoying tapping sound. He reached for a kunai and surveyed the room.

_Tap_

_Tap_

Sasuke heard where it was coming from and threw his kunai at the sound.

_Tap_

_Crash_

_Squawk_

Sasuke cringed at the sound. He had just killed a bird. He wasted his time and dirtied a kunai, for a bird. He looked at his now broken window and saw the bird was a messenger bird, and that it had a message on it. Inwardly cursing he took the message and read the nice and neat, almost perfect cursive writing.

_Sasuke,_

_The Hokage has informed me that you will be accompanying me on the mission. I'm currently at the fifth clearing northwest of Konoha. Oh, and by the way. If you killed MY MESSANGER BIRD, expect hell when the mission is over._

_Sakura_

Just Sasuke's luck, he killed the bird and now Sakura is gonna be pissed. Sighing he threw the piece of paper away and continued packing. Quietness filled his home again and Sasuke enjoyed it. Sasuke packed the last of his necessities. Soon Sasuke was out of his house and running into the forest.

--

Sakura was still on her back waiting. Her eyelids felt heavy as she new she wanted to sleep. After yawning she decided she needs to take a nap. Sasuke wasn't coming for a while so she had time to catch a few Z's.

"Heaven Style: Guardian Angel." Sakura whispered. Like always that invisible shield shielded her as she closed her eyes to rest.

--

"So Itachi, that pink haired bitch is dead correct?" Kisame asked.

"Aa. She killed herself at our last encounter." Said man replied.

"Then this retrieval mission should be a hell of a lot quicker." The blue man grinned.

"Hn." Itachi grunted. He felt like he had lost when Sakura had killed herself in the last retrieval mission Itachi had to get her in. The Akatsuki really needed her too. The members of the organization didn't know, but their leader did.

"Then let's get moving." Kisame said. Itachi spared Kisame a sideways glance and nodded.

--

"Hey Death Princess, wanna wake up?" Sasuke asked as he threw a kunai at Sakura, but it was reflected and went straight back to him.

"Sakura, come on we need to get moving! It's a delivery mission, not a sleeping mission."

"Mhmmmm……five….more…..minutes." Sakura murmured. Sasuke tapped his foot in impatience.

"Sakura get up now before I tell the world you secret." Sasuke threatened. Once the word "secret" was out Sakura was up and ready to go. Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes as he started to jump through the trees with Sakura by his side.

--

"There are two of them this time." Kisame observed as he felt chakara coming towards them. Itachi nodded.

"One for each of us to take on."

"Right." And now the waiting game began.

--

**EVPB/N: Yeah, yeah I know what you're thinking "What the fucks up with this short and pointless chap?" Well my dear readers, reviewers, flamers, and what ever you may be. I'M TRYING TO BUILD UP SUSPENCE HERE YOU KNOW!! At least you have something to read about! Maybe I'll update this chapter today, or maybe you'll have to wait.**


	33. Sasuke vs Itachi and Kisame vs Sakura

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because someone sold their new born infant's soul to the Devil? Who was this infant that got dragged down to earth by the Devil himself? The answer is Haruno Sakura. Now she's back in her hometown Konoha, but will she wreak havoc like her "father" wants? Or will she take a new path for her life?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you once again people who reviewed. I'll make sure to try and keep them coming. Thanks to the people who added my to your fav's list. Another thing, I'll start adding the suffix to the ends because I think it sounds better and if I use it wrong I really don't care but am sorry **

'_Italics'- past_

**'Bold'-thoughts**

_**'Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura or Inner Someone**_

Regular- narrating or talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**B/n: Sorry for not updating but if you've read 'The Dead Cherry Blossom' you'd know I'm grounded and not even suppose to be on the computer. My benefit is that I'm working on a project and decided to write you guys a chapter. So yeah. Also an IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! This chapter is dedicated to Sakura2010-shs. Thank you for your idea and after all those chapters of waiting in expectation HERE IS YOU CHAPTER!!**

**--**

Sasuke and Sakura were flying through the trees at a fast pace. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of their shoes hitting the branches. All of a sudden Sakura stopped and grabbed a hold of Sasuke's shirt before he went any farther and caught him before he slammed into the wall. Sasuke was about to say something but Sakura beat him to it.

"There are two strong chakaras ahead so be careful." Sakura deadpanned. Sasuke nodded in response and waited for her signal to keep moving.

"**If I'm right, it's Itachi and Kisame again. Great." **Sakura thought

"_**Man, I go on vacation to get away from things and come back to see you in a mess. What are you gonna do? I mean, it's Itachi and Kisame two members of the Akatsuki, a very powerful organization. Oh, and another thing: SASUKE HATES ITACHI!!" **_I.S.H yelled. Sakura didn't reply, her inner was right and there was no other way to put it.

"Let's continue. If we have to fight, we have to fight." Sakura commanded as she leaped off the branch with Sasuke following.

--

"They're coming Kisame, get ready." Itachi said. Kisame grinned wickedly.

"Perfect." Kisame chuckled and leaped into the trees with Itachi to hide.

--

"**I could have sworn they were here a second ago"** Sakura thought.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Aa." Sakura replied.

--

"I thought you said she was dead!" Kisame hissed.

"I did, she was, I saw her kill herself." Itachi growled.

"**How did she do it?" **Itachi asked himself.

"**Is this why Leader-sama wants her?"**

--

"Let's keep moving Sasuke."

"Not so fast." Kisame said as he jumped down. Sasuke's eyes widened as Itachi came down too.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of you fishy?" Sakura asked. Kisame glared his hardest at Sakura only to receive it back tenfold.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled.

"Foolish brother." Itachi replied.

"I ha-" Sasuke started out.

"Save your revenge speech for later Sasuke." Sakura growled as she blocked one of Kisame's punches. She and Kisame had already started fighting. Sasuke looked back to Itachi to see he had a punch aiming for him and didn't have time to block it.

--

"Little pink-haired bitch, Itachi said you were dead." Kisame yelled as he tried to hit Sakura with his Samehada, only to have Sakura dodge it and somehow kick his back making him fall face forward.

"I didn't know the Akatsuki was so gullible to believe I was." Sakura spat as she once again narrowly dodged the Samehada.

"Last time I saw you your hair was longer. What happen you get gum stuck in it?"

"Last time I saw you, you were skinnier."

"Fuck you bitch!"

"Oh, can't come up with a better come back? Wow you have the appearance of a shark and are as stupid as one. Wait, that doesn't give the shark enough credit."

"THAT'S IT!" Kisame yelled as he tried to get Sakura with his Samehada again, this time it managed to scrape her and it hurt like hell. **(B/N: My bro would've said "dickens" cuz that's the word he's obsessed with for now.) **Sakura quickly jumped back and preformed hand seals.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kisame asked not familiar with the hand signs.

"Death Style: Death Bed." She muttered. Kisame froze, such a name, what could it do? Kisame thought it was the end for him, his life would be ended.

--

Itachi dodged Sasuke's punch lazily and grabbed it with little effort. To Itachi, Sasuke hadn't have improved at all.

"You're wasting my time Otouto." Itachi growled as he squeezed Sasuke's wrist making it give off a gruesome cracking sound. Sasuke screamed out in pain and the forest echoed with the scream. Itachi then kicked Sasuke in the stomach making him fly backwards into a tree.

--

"Hey Pinky, I think your jutsu failed." Kisame laughed as he didn't fall over dead. Sakura gave off a wicked smirk.

"Oh. I guess so." Sakura said sarcastically. Kisame went to move but couldn't.

"Or that move wasn't meant to kill you fishy." Sakura then preformed her hand signs.

"Death Style: Black Curse" Kisame gulped

"Why do you have more colors?" Kisame asked. Sakura gave an evil smirk.

"Because my 'friend' I'm in control. Also it represents some of the elements, but whatever."

Sakura shrugged. Kisame gulped when she saw Sakura do some hand signs.

"Fire." Sakura hissed. Soon Kisame felt a searing pain throughout her body and yelled out in agony. She

looked at Sakura's body and saw that her marks wee now a deep purple and then looked at her own

body to see hers glowing red.

"Hurt?" Sakura teased. After hearing another scream from Kisame she made more hand signs.

"Ice." This time Kisame's marks turned blue and soon did her skin with dark blur for the marks.

Kisame was so cold it felt like she would freeze to death.

"Lightning." Sakura once again smirked as Kisame yelled this time much louder as her body

turned back to normal with yellow marks. Pain, Pain is just the begging of what Kisame was

feeling. There were not enough words to describe what Kisame was feeling. Then another sharp

pain went through Kisame's body, except it wasn't an electrical current. This pain was caused by

poisoned katana. That's what Kisame saw when she opened her eyes. Kisame saw Sakura holding

the katana with poison dripping from the black blade and the wicked smirk on Sakura face.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Kisame's blood and the poison dripped down the blade and onto the ground. Kisame felt the poison take effect and make him weaker. Sakura started to take his massive amount of chakara and keep it as her own leaving him without chakara. He knew he'd pass out from no chakara soon.

"You know Kisame…this is exactly how my preliminary round went. Exactly, you did the same thing Mitzuki did so basically it was like deja'vu, But this time," Sakura had a VERY wicked smirk and her eyes were wide. She stood on her toes and whispered deadly in his ear, "No one is here to stop me…from….Killing you."

Sakura pulled the katana out and kick Kisame in the chest making him crash into a boulder and smash it with all the force. Kisame only groaned because he was too weak. He looked at Sakura to see her ready with a chakara-full fist.

"Good-bye Kisame." She chuckled menacingly.

_Bam_

Sakura punched Kisame in the face and smashed his skull him. With one last thing to make sure he was dead, she took a kunai and slit his throat. Instantly Hoshigaki Kisame was dead, one less member of the Akatsuki to deal with. Sakura looked at his Samehada and took it, no spikes popped out to hurt her. The Samehada now belonged to Haruno Sakura. Using her new toy she shaved Kisame's throat and decapitated him.

Sakura heard Sasuke's scream and walked towards the direction his scream came from with Kisame's head in hand and the Samehada on her back. She didn't rush, she was sinfully happy after killing Kisame.

--

"You still are too weak to kill." Itachi grunted in disappointment. He felt Kisame's chakara come. "Finish her off already?"

"Think again Uchiha Itachi." Itachi's eyes widened. He quickly turned his head to see Sakura with Kisame's Samehada and his head.

"You," Itachi said before Sakura came at him with a full force chakara filled punch. Itachi coughed up blood and was knocked back next to Sasuke. Sasuke could only watch in anger as Sakura took out his enemy.

--

"_If you wish to seek power, find me, the one who gave you your gift, one of the legendary Sanin, Orochimaru." _Sasuke thought about his dream. He needed the power, Sakura was stronger than him and was taking out is brother. He knew his destiny at that moment.

--

Itachi wasn't able to recover from the blow when Sakura swiftly hit a pressure point making him knock out. Now Uchiha Itachi was left to be judged in Konoha.

Sakura slunk down to the ground and panted. She just killed one Akatsuki member and knocked another one out.

"I think we should head back." Sakura said as she looked over to Sasuke. Sasuke was in pretty bad shape compared to Sakura. Sasuke looked up at her and smirked.

"Yeah, good job by the way." Sasuke complimented.

"_Just make her think everything is normal for now."_

"Thanks." She whispered. She pulled out a blank piece of paper and wrote in blood

_Hokage-sama,_

_I've killed Hoshigaki Kisame and knocked Uchiha Itachi out. We haven't been able to deliver the scroll yet so I'm sending you Itachi. Sasuke is pretty beat up, but I can heal him. Don't worry about me, I'm fine._

-Sakura

--

Sakura put the piece of paper on Itachi's forehead and out of er backpack grabbed a teddy bear sticker and put it on the edge of the note and on a bit of Itachi's forehead to keep the note stable. She then put little heart stickers next to the teddy bear ones to ensure stability and the vines took Itachi away to Konoha.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a raise eyebrow. Feeling eyes look at her while she put her stickers away Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"What?" She asked as she closed her backpack.

"Stickers, teddy bear, and heart stickers none the less, why the hell does," Sasuke started questioning. He leaned into Sakura's ear and breathed heavily making Sakura shiver, "the 'Devil's Daughter' have those sticker?" He didn't pull back from his position as he waited for his answer. Sakura turned her head and answered the same way he asked making him shiver,

"To make me feel normal. Besides they were cute." She answered.

"_**Are we cute?"**_ Inner Sasuke asked. **(B/n: Yesh Inner Sasuke get over it. We need a comical relief after the killing)**

"**I really don't need you right now."**

"_**I know, I wanna know though. We need to know how she feels."**_

"**We need to know nothing and cut off all ties with people now."**

"_**We're leaving with Orochimaru?"**_

"**Yes"**

"…"

**--**

"You aren't the direct definition of normal you know." Sasuke said as he pulled back and held his arm in pain.

"I know, I can try though." Sakura pulled back as well. She carefully took Sasuke's wrist and healed it.

"Thanks." He muttered. Sakura just nodded and they both got up and continued their mission.

--

Hokage's Tower

The 3rd Hokage was filling in a group of ANBU on a mission when Itachi's body popped up out of no where.

"IT'S UCHIHA ITACHI!" AN ANBU shouted out.

"Get chakara restraints now!" The ANBU captain ordered. Sarutobi walked around his desk and looked at the Uchiha murderer. He anime sweat dropped as he saw the stickers. Picking up the note he read it and his jaw dropped. He looked down at the unconscious Uchiha seeing he was restrained.

"We have a new Itachi." Sarutobi gasped out.

"A new murderer?" An ANBU asked.

"No someone like him. The person who killed Kisame and knocked Itachi out."

"Who?"

"Haruno Sakura."

--

**B/n: Well I hope you are Happy Sakura2010-shs, I've finally killed him. I hope you readers, reviewers, flamers, random hobos who broke into someone's house and read this chapter, and other people with this chapter as well…**


	34. Issues

The Devil's Daughter

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because someone sold their new born infant's soul to the Devil? Who was this infant that got dragged down to earth by the Devil himself? The answer is Haruno Sakura. Now she's back in her hometown Konoha, but will she wreak havoc like her "father" wants? Or will she take a new path for her life?

--

'_Italics'- past_

'**Bold'-thoughts**

'_**Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura or Inner Someone**_

Regular- narrating or talking

--

**B/N: Wow…..how long has it been since I've updated this story? TOO LONG IF YOU ASK ME! Wow….do you guys know how boring it is being grounded was boring! To show you guys I still love you, here is a chapter! **

"_We have a new Itachi." Sarutobi gasped out._

"_A new murderer?" An ANBU asked._

"_No someone like him, the person who killed Kisame and knocked Itachi out."_

"_Who?"_

"_Haruno Sakura."_

_--_

When arriving back to Konoha, Sasuke and Sakura were immediately surrounded by people. Sakura and Sasuke paid no heed as they went straight to the Hokage's tower.

--

"He's gone!" An ANBU shouted.

"What?" Sarutobi demanded. Itachi had only been there for no more than a few days and he's gone?

"What do you expect; he is only one of the best criminals." Sakura shrugged and she came in the door. Everyone became quiet and thought about it. It was true. Itachi could've gotten out very easily. The Hokage sighed and rubbed his temples. This was a major pain.

"Maybe he isn't too far. Captain! Organize a team of the best ANBU; we might be able to get him again." The 3rd commanded.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" The ANBU captain nodded and left.

"Sakura, Sasuke you two are dismissed." The Hokage sighed as he continued to rub his temples.

--

"Well that was pointless." Sakura chuckled.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled. He was furious about the fact his brother escaped. He or Sakura should've killed him while they had the chance.

"Hey don't take this out on me!" Sakura snapped. Sasuke just glared at her.

"We could have killed him while we had the chance!" Sasuke hissed.

"We? What do you mean _we?_ I did it all by myself! I knock him out! I sent him back to the Hokage. I fixed you. You did nothing but get hurt!" Sakura barked. Sasuke did nothing in the fight. He did in the beginning, but he got beat. Sakura was the one who killed Kisame and captured Itachi.

Sasuke walked faster in silence and soon he was gone. Sakura just shrugged it off. Things were getting more difficult in Konoha, and she was quickly surpassing everyone. She needed a challenge. She need stronger people…she needed power.

--

**B/N: Yes, a short chapter. Once again, this story will be ending soon. BUT! There will be a sequel. **


	35. The End

The Devil's Daughter

The Devil's Daughter

What happens when the Devil and his army came from Hell on Halloween because someone sold their new born infant's soul to the Devil? Who was this infant that got dragged down to earth by the Devil himself? The answer is Haruno Sakura. Now she's back in her hometown Konoha, but will she wreak havoc like her "father" wants? Or will she take a new path for her life?

--

'_Italics'- past_

'**Bold'-thoughts**

'_**Bold Italics'- Inner Sakura or Inner Someone**_

Regular- narrating or talking

--

**B/N: This…is the last chapter to The Devil's Daughter. Yes, I know you're probably thinking, "What the hell?" But I have been reminding you that this story would be ending soon. Don't worry though, there's gonna be a sequel. Thank you to all the people who reviewed my story because if you didn't this story wouldn't have gone anywhere. **

_Previously:_

_Sasuke walked faster in silence and soon he was gone. Sakura just shrugged it off. Things were getting more difficult in Konoha, and she was quickly surpassing everyone. She needed a challenge. She need stronger people…she needed power._

--

"Oh no." The ANBU captain gasped. He had just come across the body of the third Hokage in the middle of the night. He was horrofied and then it hit him: Who was that in the office.

"Quick! Back to Konoha!" he shouted.

--

"Goodbye Konoha." Sasuke murmured as he turned his back on Konoha, He was going to meet up with the Sound Four. This plan had occurred a while back. **(B/n: I'm just rushing through Sasuke's part okay?)**

**--**

Sakura sighed and looked at the clock for the fifth time that minute. She wanted to get out of there, she wanted to get away and become stronger. However, she had to wait. Sakura was all packed and ready to go. She had been packed and ready to go since the Preliminaries.

_Flash Back:_

_Sakura threw her fist into a tree and then started to kick it. Sakura was getting out her anger and frustration. After doing that for two hours straight she just sat against the same beaten up tree and panted. When Sakura gulp she jumped out of the way from a kunai. _

"_What the fuck?" Sakura panted as she looked at the kunai with a piece of paper. Sakura grabbed the kunai and read the note. When she was done all she could do was smirk and write a response and instead summoned a raven and sent it to the person. With one last smirk she walked back into the area they were being held to grab a bite to eat._

End Flashback

--

Sakura remembered that day so clearly. How could she not? She sealed her fate that day.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Sakura got up from her spot and walked to her window and unlocked it. In came 'Sarutobi'.

"You look impatient Sakura." 'Sarutobi' said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You look like the Hokage." Sakura spat back. The person who posed as Sarutobi then turned to their real form.

"Better?"

"Yes Itachi."

"Good."

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Creak!  
_

"Sakura-chan are you-" Haku started off saying, but cut his sentence short when he saw Sakura and Itachi. Sakura just smiled and sent a punch to Haku.

"You tell anyone what happened in the next five days, I'll come back and murder you. Trust me, I'll know Aniki." Sakura hissed as she tapped her forehead.

"I-I don't understand." Haku whispered as he stared at his sister. She wasn't what he remembered her by; she was now cold and heartless.

"That's because you're not meant to understand." Sakura frowned but then fancied it into a smirk.

"Goodbye, Aniki." Sakura spat. Haku's eyes widened and then he screamed as Itachi used Mangekyo Sharingan on him.

--

"You didn't have to go that far." Sakura growled as she and Itachi were far from Konoha's gates.

"You didn't have to kill Kisame."

"Like you didn't want that."

"…"

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out. Sakura froze and turned her head a little over her shoulder.

"Sasuke." She said with no trace of emotions.

"What are you-" 

"Hello foolish Otouto." Itachi cut in.

"No. Sakura please say you're not!" Sasuke growled. Sakura just gave one single chuckle.

"I think it's only fair Sasuke. You're leaving to Orochimaru, the person who ruined my life, so I should leave with Itachi, the person who ruined **yours**." Sakura hissed. Sasuke's eyes widen and he growled.

"YOU TRAITOR!" He shouted as he ran to punch her.

"I'll be back when it's over." Itachi whispered as he vanished.

"_Ass." _Sakura growled to Itachi in his mind. Sakura had a second to jump away from Sasuke.

"You're letting your anger blind you." Sakura sang as she socked Sasuke in the jaw. 

"SHUT UP!"

Sakura was behind Sasuke and he didn't do anything. The fighting and stopped for some weird unknown reason.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Why yourself."

"You can live here and still be strong."

"So can you."

"Sakura, stop that."

"You."

"…"

"Thank you."

"Huh?" 

"Goodbye." Sakura whispered in Sasuke's ear before she hit a pressure point on him.

"No…" Were Sasuke's last words before his world went black.

--

"That was interesting, you didn't kill him." Itachi said when they took a break somewhere.

"I don't waste my time on people I don't have to kill."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"What about the Demon Brother? You didn't have to kill them."

"…"

"You didn't want to kill my brother did you?"

"…Let's go, I sense people coming." Sakura said as she started off.

--

Sasuke blinked when the sun hit his eyes. Then everything hit him. He remembered everything. Sakura was gone; he had to tell the Hokage.

When Sasuke reached the Hokage's Tower, it was empty.

"He's dead Sasuke." Kakashi sighed with sorrow.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hm?"

"Sakura…she's…"

"She's?"

"She's gone. She left with Itachi to join the Akatsuki!" Sasuke shouted. Kakashi's eyes widened. It couldn't be true. Kakashi turned to the window to leave, but he felt someone jab a pressure point.

"And I'm leaving too." Were the last words Kakashi heard.

--

When Kakashi had woken up, he immediately went to Haku, but he was still knocked out. Haku remained knocked out until five days later, which then he told the story. No one wanted to believe what he said was true, but it was. They all knew it.

Naruto was hit the hardest though. He lost Sakura and Sasuke, his two teammates and two friends. It was then he vowed to get stronger and bring them back. Jiraya took Naruto with him to grow stronger and to find Tsunade, their new Hokage.

--

Three Days After Tsunade Became Hokage

"I need sake." Tsunade mumbled as she worked on some paper work. She gasped when Saki was being poured for her. It wasn't the sake being poured that made her gasp; it was the sleeves that she saw: Black cloak with red clouds. Tsunade looked up and her eyes widened.

"Surprise." Sakura chuckled and then looked at Tsunade with her own version of the Mangekyo Sharingan. She was stealing Tsunade's knowledge. Within five minutes, she had all of Tsunade's knowledge.

"Goodbye, and thanks for the info." Sakura chuckled again and then left.

No one ever heard from Sakura again. Well, not yet at least.

**The End**

**For now**

**--**

**B/N: This was a fun story to write. This was my first story written and my first story complete. The reason why I didn't put who reviewed this story was because well, people will continue to review the story, even if it's complete. Well, I'll see you in the next story! Unless you read other stories of mine…then I'll see you in those stories.**

**Sincerely,**

**Black Rose Red Blood**

**Emo Marionette Bella-chan**

**Emo Vampire Princess Bella**


	36. Good News From Bella

**A/N:**

**Oh wow….hmm, I haven't been here in quite sometime.**

**Good News!**

**I decided to start writing again :D**

**Bad news!  
**

**I don't have a specific date! :D**

**It won't be this week because Friday is Warped Tour and stuff…**

**So **_**hopefully**_** next week?**

**I'll update ALL my stories.**

**Even Start The Sequel to the Devil's Daughter…. I don't have a title for it yet.**

**  
So, keep an eye out for me!**

**-**

**Bella**


End file.
